Cielo
by Maretta
Summary: Adrien lleva una vida casi tranquila trabajando para la familia Tsurugi desde hace dos años, en los que ha tenido que callar su loco amor por la hija única de la misma. Sin embargo todo cambia cuando estos le encargan una importante misión: Atrapar y desenmascarar a la causante de todas su desgracias: La temida Ladybug.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno aquí les traigo mi nueva creación, al fin conseguí algo de tiempo e inspiración para escribir y decidí adaptar un viejo escrito mío a Miraculous Ladybug, a partir de este inicio esta historia se actualizará cada 8 a 10 días. La mayoría será contada desde la perspectiva de Adrien. Espero de todo corazón que disfruten la lectura ^^_**

**_Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenecen, porque si así fuera Loveater no hubiera roto sus corazones._**

* * *

**_PRÓLOGO_**

**_Adrien_**.

Nadie dijo que sería sencillo empezar una nueva vida en otro lugar, en especial si tu millonario padre te retira toda tu ayuda de la noche a la mañana. No importa, no lo necesito, podré parecer un hijo de papi pero soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo.

Afortunadamente los idiomas y la estilo de vida de otros países han sido parte de mi formación desde que era niño, pues dejar Francia y arribar en Canadá es un gran paso. Aquí el nombre de Gabriel Agreste es poco conocido, en esta tierra soy nadie.

Desde el primer momento quedé impresionado con los parajes de Québec, pero más con la grácil belleza que apareció cuando fui a solicitar trabajo a una de las familias más reconocidas del lugar.

Kagami Tsurugi era imposible de evitar, su encanto podía derretir hasta el corazón más frío y hacerte sentir la persona más maravillosa del mundo, desde el primer momento en que vi sus delicadas facciones y su sonrisa inocente supe que había quedado atrapado bajo su hechizo. Me enamoré a primera vista de la heredera de un imperio joyero que venía de Japón. Pero era obvio que jamás se fijaría en mí, y eso me lo dejaron claro cuando apareció ese sujeto: el primogénito de la familia Couffaine, Luka.

Me daban ganas de vomitar cada que mi preciosa musa suspiraba y decía su nombre con tanto cariño y devoción ¡Maldito bastardo con suerte! Lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero a la vez no podía encontrar ni un defecto que cambiara la opinión de Kagami, era demasiado perfecto para mi gusto, todas las mujeres le iban detrás e incluso no era hijo de puta, sino bastante amable y educado.

Si alguna vez yo tuviera esa suerte.

Yo sólo era un simple chofer mensajero, que todos lo los días transportaba a_ Madame_ Tsurugi, que por algún motivo que nadie me había querido decir declinaron que yo llevara a mi musa. Ni que fuera a hacerle algo malo, primero me suicidaría.

A veces extrañaba mi hogar, pero estar bajo el dominio estricto de mi padre no era una opción. Además aquella mansión me resultaba muy agradable a la vista, era de un estilo japonés clásico. Pero lo que más me gustaba y desentonaba con la arquitectura en general era el "pequeño" castillo blanco que se levantaba al final del jardín principal, según Lisbeth, la ama de llaves, allí es donde Kagami pasaba horas y horas jugando de pequeña.

Siempre sonreía al imaginarme en ese lugar a mi niña vestida de princesa. Incluso a veces he querido acercarme para llenarme de su magia, no obstante está prohibido que los empleados nos acerquemos a reliquias familiares tan importantes. Algo lógico, aunque tampoco iba a creerme que ellos mancharan sus adineradas manos limpiando el interior. Bien, también es verdad que no es de mi incumbencia.

Y pensar que yo pude ser así. Era en esos donde me arrepentía de ser Adrien Lémaire y no Adrien Agreste.

Adoptar el apellido de soltera de mi madre fue más sencillo de lo que pensé, le tenía tanto rencor a aquel que puso su semilla para engendrarme que no me dolía llevar su apellido, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

En fin...

Ya casi acababa mi día y se me hizo muy raro que no me llamaran para nada, por lo regular debía recibir a los proveedores para ayudar a descargar más de 50 millones de dólares en joyas, era muy tentador tener tantas piedras preciosas en las manos, pero soy completamente incapaz de robar algo. Soy un hombre de principios y no un vulgar ladrón.

La noche llegó pronto y estaba muy impresionado ¿No hubo nada de nada?¿Ni siquiera un encarguito? Bien pudieron darme mi día libre hoy, no el sábado, ahora supongo que deberé trabajar ese día ¡Y yo que ya tenía todo planeado! Nino, mi mejor amigo y yo iríamos a una fiesta, él es un DJ aún desconocido que poco a poco se había hecho un lugar entre los jóvenes caprichosos y altaneros de sociedad. Era perfecto, pues bebíamos gratis, ganábamos -sí,Nino me compartía de su fortuna por acompañarlo- y conocíamos gente muy interesante, borracho ni te das cuenta si el de a lado tiene 30 yates o no, en especial las mujeres.

Mi burbuja se rompió de la nada cuando veo llegar a mi dulce niña con la respiración entrecortada, y sumamente alterada, me preocupé inmediatamente por ella, incluso parecía que iba a desmayarse. Sin dudar me acerqué para sostenerla por los hombros, quizá no era lo mejor pero si alguno de los otros me veía cargarla o tocarla más de lo debido aunque sea por ayuda, me iba a ir muy mal.

—_Mademoiselle_ Tsurugi ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que llame a su madre?

Ella miraba a todas partes como sopesando si decirmelo o no ¿Que podría ocultar? ¿Un negocio fallido? ¿Un amante prohibido? ¿Un embarazo? Sentí tanto asco al pensar de manera tan horrenda de mi niña que bajé la cabeza. Soy tan idiota.

Sin embargo todo tomó un curso diferente cuando sus dulces labios pronunciaron con un tono lugúbre una frase que la sobrepasó.

—Dile que venga lo más pronto posible, _Ladybug_ está de vuelta.

* * *

**Y bueno es todo, esta historia le llevo trabajando un buen tiempo en adaptarla a Miraculous. Quizás resulte ver un poco chocante ver a algunos personajes fuera del contexto que por lo regular se les da, pero es necesario para la obra. Este es apenas el inicio, ojalá le den una oportunidad.**

**Sin nada más que decir me despido **

**Xoxo, Maretta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bien chicos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo ojalá estén todos bien :3 jejeje y ya ando escribiendo los próximos estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia, pero bueno mejor los dejo leer._**

**_Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenecen, porque si así fuera Chloe no hubiera retrocedido todo lo que avanzó en S2_**

* * *

**_Adrien_**.

He oido hablar de esa mujer, jamás la he visto, pero no necesito más que las palabras de mi niña hermosa para odiarla. El nombre de Ladybug era tabú en esta casa y en la mayoría de altos círculos sociales de Québec y de todo el sur de Canadá, el miedo que sentían al mencionarla era total. Y no puedo entender por que. ¡Es sólo una persona! No sé como una mortal cualquiera pudiera infundir tanto temor en toda una estado.

Temía conocer la respuesta. Me la imaginaba como una mujer mayor de mirada dura y fría como un glaciar. La experiencia es la consejera más brutal que existe, por lo que Ladybug ha de tener demasiada.

—Mademoiselle Tsurugi por favor tranquilicese.

—Disculpa Aaron, estoy muy nerviosa.

Fantástico ni siquiera sabe mi nombre.

—La ayudaré a caminar, por favor sostengase de mi brazo.

Ella obedeció y por un momento me sentí como un príncipe, con su princesa a su lado. Me hallaba emocionado, feliz. Aunque ella no reparara en mi por ningún momento.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, hice que se recostara en su cama tranquilamente. Se veía muy exahusta.

—Usted espere aquí, no tardo.

—De acuerdo-me miró dedicandome una tímida sonrisa, esa sonrisa cada vez me enamoraba más— Y muchas gracias Aaron.

Bueno al menos empieza con A y sí me reconoce, algo es algo. Sin perder tiempo salí a buscar a la solicitada cuando vi a Luka Couffaine frente a mí con una mueca de disgusto, ya creía saber el porque.

—Disculpa Alfred ¿Pero que hacías en habitación de mi prometida?

Genial, alguien más que ignora mi nombre salvo la primera letra.

—Lo siento Monseiur Couffaine, Mademoiselle Tsurugi sufrió un colapso y le traje a su cuarto, ya me iba, ella me ordenó traer a su madre pronto.

El semblante del chico pareció relajarse e inmediatamente cambió a una de preocupación.

—Pasaré a verla—me informó antes de perderse denteo de sus aposentos. Me sentía horrible, pero a la vez me interesaba más su bienestar pfff.. En fin mejor buscaré a Madame antes de que algo más pase.

Caminé al ala oeste de la mansión hasta topar con una enorme puerta blanca. Golpeé con fuerza y Mylene abrió la puerta, es la dama de compañia personal de Madame Tsurugi.

—¿Que pasa Adrien?—preguntó algo extrañada.

—Es urgente, Kagami sufrió un ataque nervioso y tiene que ver con Ladybug.

Mylene abrió los ojos en horror, cerró la puerta fuertemente y pude oir la suelas de sus zapatos alejándose con gran velocidad. De verdad me siento un imbécil ignorante ¿Qué acaso todos conocen a la tal Ladybug excepto yo? Lamentable.

No tardó mucho cuando Madame Tsurugi salió hecha la furia, pero no iba sola, otras dos mujeres elegantemente vestidas la siguieron con la misma nota de preocupación. Una rubia de pelo corto y la madre del idiota prometido de mi niña bonita. Si, definitivamente era el único ignorante de esta casa interminable.

Las perseguí hasta la habitación de Kagami, donde pasaron un rato bastante largo. Juro que podía oir algo parecido a los ladridos de una jauría rabiosa, cada vez me ponía peor por no saber.

¡¿Algún alma caritativa que me explique que demomios estaba sucediendo?!

Miré al cielo en busca de paz, pero no el cielo real. Sino la pintura que decoraba el techo. Absolutamente toda la casa tenía diferentes variaciones de la bóveda celeste en sus techos: Días soleados, nublados, nocturnos estrellados, con aurora boreal, noche oscura etc. Todos exquisitamente trabajados, aunque desconocía el motivo de porque.

Las horas interminables llegaron a su fin cuando las tres mujeres que llegaron al final salieron un poco más calmadas de aquella habitación. Iban muy pensativas, como si tramaran algo. Preferí alejarme por cualquier cosa.

—¡Oye muchacho!—llamó la mujer rubia.

¡Mierda!

—¿Diga Madame?

—Síguenos, rápido—dijo simplemente.

Las tres mujeres se movían rápido, yo no sabía que esperar de todo esto. Me introdujeron la habitación personal de Madame Tsurugi e hicieron a Mylene salir de inmediato, ok, esto es muy raro.

Pero fue cuando la mujer rubia me escrutó de pies a cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha, que tuve el presentimiento de que algo no me iba a gustar.

—Es perfecto Tomoe, es joven y bastante guapo, si Ladybug no lo quiere es por que está ciega.

Madame Tsurugi frunció el ceño, era obvio que la comparativa a su propia ceguera no le había resultado graciosa, la rubia inmediatamente se disculpó.

—Lo siento mucho querida yo...

—Así déjalo Audrey ¿Tú que opinas Anarka?-consultó la mujer japonesa.

—Es muy arriesgado, Ladybug no es tonta y podría darse cuenta. Su anciano padre es fácil de ablandar, ella definitivamente no.

— Es eso o quedarnos en la calle y a su merced.

Por cada palabra que esas mujeres soltaban más frío sudaba, no entendía lo que pasaba. Con tales acusasiones la susodicha no sólo había escalado 10 peldaños en mi ranking de repudio, sino también en el de respeto. ¿Cómo una mujer podría dejar en la calle a 3 de las familias más poderosas de Canadá? Temía conocer la respuesta, pero debía pronto intentar escapar de ello. No era de mi incumbencia, no era mi problema.

—¡Eso jamás!-afirmó furiosa Madame Tsurugi-Esa mosquita muerta nunca pondrá sus asquerosas manos en lo que nos pertenece, no mientras yo viva. Mi familia y yo nos quedaremos aquí, por lo que decidí aprobar el plan. Quédense con el muchacho y explíquele por que le conviene cooperar con la causa.

Tragué duro como nunca antes y luego de ver como la misma salía por la amplia puerta, las otras dos señoras se me acercaron lentamente.

—¿Cómo te llamas?-el tono de la mujer rubia era neutro.

—Adrien Lémaire

—¿Edad?

—21 años.

—¿De donde vienes Adrien?

—Vengo de Paris, Francia.

Inmediamente Madame Couffaine intervino y con una voz suave comenzó su explicación.

—Sabes quienes somos, nuestras relaciones con gente de muchas partes del mundo y nuestra intachable posición privilegiada, las empresas con nuestros nombres se dedican al lujo y al bienestar y hemos operado desde hace tres generaciones, pero como sabrás no todos pueden estar contentos con eso y una de esas personas es Ladybug.

La mujer detiene unos segundos intentando ocultar su asco al mencionar ese nombre, entonces la rubia continúa el relato.

-La familia de Ladybug es muy conocida en todo América del Norte, son muy poderosos y peligrosos, nos odian desde hace mucho y siempre han codiciado nuestros bienes, no les importa nada más que el dinero y tienen el suficiente dominio como para dejarnos desarmados y en la ruina. Sabe demasiadas cosas y nosotros no podemos contratacarla porque no sabemos como. Es muy brillante y no tiene escrúpulos en hacer lo que quiera. Lo que te proponemos es que te infiltres en su casa como un empleado, Tomoe te despedirá y tu irás a fingir que pides trabajo en otros lados y llegarás a Ottawa donde se encuentran los dominios de Wang Fu, él es el padre de Ladybug, un anciano que te deberás ganar sin el menor problema. El problema como dijimos es su hija, es astuta como un demonio, pero también es una mujer y tu un muchacho bastante amable, y atractivo podrías ser su complemento ideal.

Retrocedí aterrado ante la idea ¿Acaso planeaban venderme para satisfacer a la vieja bruja aquella y sacarle información? La idea me causaba repugnancia total ¡No definitivamente no haré esto!

—No es por ser grosero-dije al fin-Pero no pienso ser parte de esto..además ¿Porque precisamente yo? Pudieron hallar a alguien mejor.

Madame Anarka se disponía a responder pero el mayordomo llegó a comunicarle algo e inmediatamente salió de la sala.

Dejandome solo con la mujer rubia que se acercó a mi con aire de superioridad, soltando una risita burlona.

—Lo harás aunque no lo quieras hacer y por una simple razón: Por Kagami.

Por unos segundos olvidé como respirar

-¿Acaso crees que no sé de tus sentimientos por ella? Son tan obvios que hasta me dan diabetes. Sólo porque Tomoe no puede ver, pero esas miraditas que le echas no son normales y creéme que no le gustaría que su única hija se casara con un chofer. Pero...¿Que tal se la casara con el héroe que destruyó a Ladybug?

La conversación cada vez más me asustaba, pero a la vez me intrigaba. ¿Porque está señora quería ayudarme?

—Mi hija Chloe está interesada en Luka, siempre lo ha amado, cuando se enteró de su compromiso con Kagami entró en una depresión horrible y no puedo ver a mi niña en ese estado. Como siempre Tomoe hizo una mejor oferta, pero en este caso tu puedes ayudarme. Trae la información para destruir a Ladybug y a cambio yo haré que consigas la mano de Kagami, pasarás como un lejano pariente nuestro, tendrás el apellido Bourgeois y así mi querida Tomo-chan no podrá rechazarte.

Tentador, todo me resultaba tentador, y aunque una parte de mí deseaba aceptar el trato, hanía otra que no, ya que sabía perfectamente que mi niña estaba enamorada de Luka y el amor es algo que no debía ser forzado, pero ¿Y si él no la amaba? ¿Y sí Ladybug lograba su cometido? Entonces Kagami estaría destrozada, y el hermoso fulgor de sus ojos no volvería a ser el mismo nunca más.

Estaba decidido.

-Madame, estoy a sus órdenes.

* * *

**Y bueno es todo, es el primer acercamiento a este universo que espero alcance un mayor grado de complejidad. Gracias por sus reviews :D Prometo no decepcionarlos y en la próxima colocaré los agardecimientos n-n**

**Sin nada más que decir me despido **

**Xoxo, Maretta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bien chicos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo ojalá estén todos bien, mejor aue yo en estos momemtos :( no es muy difícil. Jajaja, pero bueno._**

**_Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenecen, porque si no Félix se parecería al de PV y no al gemelo malvado de Adrien ;)_**

* * *

**_Adrien_**.

"Eres un idiota"

Fue lo que me dijo Nino al contarle en el embrollo en el que me vi metido, él insiste en que no vale la pena, pero ya está hecho y no voy a acobardarme.

Y aquí estoy en el tren rumbo a Ottawa a proteger la vida de Kagami y su familia, aunque eso signifique que no podré verla en mucho tiempo. ¿Realmente valdrá la pena esto? El pensar en mi dulce niña amaneciendo todos los días en mis brazos me otorgó la respuesta...

¡Sí con un demonio!

Además estarían muy al pendiente de todos mis avances, y en estos momentos estoy cargando 3 celulares en mi maleta.

El mío, el que Madame Tsurugi me dio para comunicarme con ella y el que me dio Madame Bourgeois para reportar todo. Ser doble agente es muy malo ¿Pero triple agente? Por el bien de mi cabeza espero no tener inconvenientes y acabar con esto lo más pronto posible.

Intenté dormir, pero los nervios me eran muy difíciles de controlar, comí unas galletas y un té cortesía del tren, poco pero mejor de lo que esperaba. No conocía de nada la capital, pero presentía que no sería muy difícil encontrar los dominios de la bruja

Al arribar en la estación un par de horas más tarde me vi superado por la belleza de la ciudad. Un sueño invernal del cual uno no quisiera despertar. Tomé mi mochila y me acerqué a una de las empleadas del tren, una atractiva pelirroja de orbes marrones.

—Disculpe mademoiselle, estoy un poco perdido. Soy un humilde chico en busca de empleo, no sé si pudiera recomendarme algo.

La chica se sonrojó tanto que no podía verme a los ojos, su reacción fue inesperada, pero satisfactoria para mí.

—Te diría que metieras papeles aquí en el tren, pero sólo aceptan mujeres por ahora.—alegó con tristeza, no obstante continuó dándome opciones hasta que luego de 5 minutos de conversación llegó a donde buscaba—Y también está la casa de Monseiur Fu, dicen que es tan inmensa que nunca paran de contratar gente para que le trabaje. Es un hombre gran corazón.

No como la hija.

—Ese último me interesó, quizás sea lo indicado para mí.

La pelirroja soltó una pequeña risita.

—¿Con que te gusta ir a lo grande, eh? Es muy sencillo, debes cruzar el gran lago que no está muy lejos de aquí, en el muelle hay muchos barquitos que llevan hasta allá. Pero al llegar al otro lado no sigas el camino de piedra, vete por el otro. Allí viven los muy ricos de la región y el camino de piedra sólo es para ellos, el de tierra es para la servidumbre.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

—Mi hermana Lila trabaja para la familia Césaire, son vecinos de Monseiur Fu. Ella me cuenta todo.

Agradecí de todo corazón, pero antes de despedirnos, la muchacha me dió la mano y en ella depositó un papel

Laura

559 17161 1615

Primeros minutos en Ottawa y ya había ligado. Y aunque no me molestaba, pues la chica era guapa, mi corazón sólo pertenecía a mi dulce niña. Ojalá ella me hablara así.

No fue trabajoso llegar al lago y tras pagar unos pocos dólares fui transportado del otro lado del lago, y seguí el camino de tierra tal como Laura me indicó.

Vi muchos nombres de las placas de dueños de las tierras, continué hasta durante más de una hora hasta ver una con el apellido Césaire. Ellos eran vecinos, sólo estaba a un cruce.

Un cruce de 30 minutos...

¡Mendiga gente rica y sus casas de nunca acabar! En fin, mejor me calmo o será peor.

Después de un raro logré llegar a la dirección y miré colina arrib. Quedé totalmente impactado ¡Era tan grande que solo se alcanzaba a mirar un bosque frondoso y colorido! Ni rastro de la segura enorme mansión que se escondía tras las gigantescas puertas doradas custodiadadas por enormes guardias.

Definitivamente el poderío de esta familia era total.

Y eso me intimidaba más de lo que quería admitir, me fui aproximando poco a poco hasta que una de esas torres humanas se me acercó con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Asunto?-preguntó el hombre en tono monocorde.

-Pedir empleo-intenté sonar lo más sereno posible y al parecer funcionó por que la mole me dedicó media sonrisa y me invitó a pasar-Sígueme, te llevaré con Vivian.

No sé quién será pero por alguna razón eso no me suena muy bueno, llegamos una pequeña pero lujosa cabaña, tocó la puerta y rapidamente apareció una mujer mayor.

—¿Que pasa Iván?

—Este muchacho viene a pedir trabajo, pero necesitamos que lo examines a ver si es apto para presentarse delante de Monseiur.

Sabía que era demasiado fácil como para ser verdad.

-Adelante jovencito-dijo amable la mujer invitándome a pasar, inmediatamente me señaló un mullido sillón rojo donde me senté rápidamente y dejé mi mochila a un lado. Ella se aproximó a un escritorio y abrió una laptop, me observó y con seria voz agregó:

-Bien joven ¿Qué lo trae por Ottawa y justo a la casa de Monseiur Fu?

-Vengo de Paris, tuve problemas en mi casa, mis padres no me entendían así que decidí tomar mi propio camino. Para alejarme de su sobreprotección emigré a América, aunque entiendo varios idioma pensé que sería más sencillo adaptarme en mi lengua natal, por lo que llegué aquí. La razón de venir a pedir empleo aquí fue que unas personas me dijeron que Monseiur Fu es un hombre que necesita toda la mano de obra posible y es muy bien remunerado, le aseguro que aprendo rápido y no doy problemas.

La mujer se apresuró a apuntar todo.

—¿Qué más sabes hacer?

—Aseguro que puedo adaptarme a cualquier situación, lo que me dé lo aceptaré.

—No te pregunté eso joven, pero admiro tu entusiasmo.

Al menos le gustó mi disposición ¡Claro que no iba a decirle que fui chofer de los Tsurugi!

—¿Nombre? ¿Edad? ¿Tipo de sangre? ¿Estado Civil?

—Adrien Lémaire, 21 años, A+, soltero.

—¿Hijos?

—Ninguno Madame.

—Bien.

Unos teclazos más y Vivian prosiguió a imprimir todo lo que había capturado, inmediatamente llamó a otra persona llámandola por el nombre de "Vivica", la aludida no tardó en aparecer colocándose frente a la mujer mayor.

—Lleva esta hoja a Kim, dile que la entregue a Monseiur enseguida—dicho esto se volteó hacía mí— Y tú joven, debes esperar a que vengan a buscarte. Un chico llamado Kim te hará saber si el patrón desea verte, si es así irás al castillo y te presentarás con él, si no te llevará a la puerta para que emprendas tu camino ¿Entendido?

—Sí, madame.

—Bien, entonces aquí yo me retiro...Y mucha suerte joven.

—Muchas gracias.

Ella salió de la habitación dejándome a mi merced, pero bien, estaba hecho. Realmente espero que la descripción del tal Fu sea correcta por parte de Madame Anarka. Según es todo bondad y ganándomelo podría acceder a su hija con más facilidad. Aunque está claro que él no sería el problema

Miré mi celular en busca de mensajes de Nino o de Myléne para calmar mis nervios, cuando un muchacho más o menos de mi edad apareció en la puerta.

—¿Adrien, no?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Felicidades Monseiur desea hablar contigo.

Respiré con un alivio casi imperceptible ¡Pasé! Me sentía casi también como cuando mi padre aprobaba mi nivel en cada cosa estúpida que me obligaba a hacer.

"Recuerda que debes ser perfecto" la voz de Gabriel Agreste con esa oración resonaba en mi cabeza, pero eso no importa ahora. Tomé mi mochila y lo seguí.

Me señaló un curioso carrito donde me subí y emprendimos la ida al castillo, que por la espesa vegetación no alcanzaba yo a ver. Todo fue muy silencioso, el chico parecía querer entablar conversación pero creo que no estaba muy seguro de mi reacción. Pasados 15 minutos la ví...

Los ojos se me hicieron enornes y mi mandíbula casi cae al suelo ¡¿Que rayos era esa cosa?!

¡Era la construcción más grande y ostentosa que yo hubiese visto jamás! Era tan colosal y lujosa que hacía ver la mansión de los Tsurugi como una triste casa de muñecas. En que demonios me metí, joder.

Kim sonrió con burla al ver mi cara pronunciando las únicas palabras en todo el trayecto:

—La primera vez que la ví, quedé igual.

Yo asentí sin poder pronunciar nada, me sentía una cucaracha junto a todo lo que me rodeaba, en todas partes se notaba el dinero que esta gente poseía. Kim se estacionó cerca de una pequeña puerta y yo entré. Vivica apareció nuevamente y me jaló del brazo.

—Sigue la escalera hasta la puerta verde con una imagen de tortuga, toca cuatro veces, cuando te inviten a pasar lo haces ¿Ok?

Nuevamente sólo asentí y seguí las instrucciones. A cada paso que daba en ese palacio sólo me más daban ganas de salir corriendo. Pero la dulce sonrisa de mi Kagami me daba las fuerzas necesarias para continuar.

El pasillo no era difícil, pero si estúpidamente largo. La del final era la dichosa puerta y con mano temblorosa toqué cuatro veces.

—Adelante—me invitó una voz masculina. Yo sólo acerté a obedecer y abrí la puertecilla. Adentro se hallaba un bien decorado estudio y en medio de la sala había unos muebles negros, en uno de ellos reposaba un hombre de edad muy avanzada, baja estatura, rasgos asiáticos enfundado con un traje azul marino de apariencia costosa.

—Monseiur Fu, un honor conocerlo.

—Vivian me habló de ti, de tu situación familiar y tu estadía en Canadá. Muy valiente para alguien

tan joven.

—Se lo agradezco.

—Y llegas en un buen momento, uno de nuestros chicos ha caído enfermo y necesito a alguien que esté pendiente de los jardines del ala oeste.

Sí a ese bosque se le puede llamar jardin.

—También a veces se te pedirá que entregues algunas cosas y quizàs noa debas transportar a algunos lugares.

Al parecer creo que en mi frente tengo un letrero gigante llamado chofer. Pero está bien, es mejor así.

—Lo que usted diga estará bien para mí.

El hombre meditó un poco y finalmente sonrió.

—Me agradas muchacho-dijo alegre Monseiur Fu— Se nota que eres brillante y educado. Seguro te adaptarás rápido aquí.

Suspiré en alivio, el anciano tal y como me prometieron era muy agradable.

—Sin embargo debes tener paciencia con mi hija Marinette, ella es muy difícil de tratar.

Marinette, un curioso e incluso bonito nombre para un monstruo sin corazón, uno que tendría que seducir irremediablemente si quería ver mi misión terminada. Intenté no devolver el poco alimento que había podido consumir.

-No se preocupe Monseiur, ni sentirá que estoy aquí.

—¿Quién no sentiré que está aquí?

Una potente aunque almibarada voz femenina llamó a mis espaldas y no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío, era ella, estaba atrás de mí. El momento había llegado y sin perder más tiempo me volteé para quedar cara a cara con la temida Ladybug.

Ay por dios...

La muy hija de puta de bruja no tenía nada

* * *

**Y bueno es todo, aprovecharé a decir unas cuantas cosas. En primera quiero agradecer a Sagittarius Mnesomine, Elena, Emely-nya y Lily Tendo89 por sus reviews :) muchas gracias. Y también a a ti Dwak y déjame responderte: No, no es una novela, anime u otra cosa, es una historia original mía que está basada en un escrito mío que llevaba empolvándose varios años ^^ **

**Y en segunda: ¡El sábado estrenan Chat Blanc! Tío RTS nunca decepciona jajaja estoy emocionada por él y por Félix, ya saben jaja. **

**Y bueno sin nada más que decir me despido **

**Xoxo, Maretta.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bien chicos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo ojalá estén todos bien, mejor aue yo en estos momemtos :( no es muy difícil. Jajaja, pero bueno._**

**_Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenecen, o si no Gabriel dejaría de ser un mal padre._**

* * *

Un azul en su mirar más intenso que cualquier zafiro, unos labios carnosos de color sangre, una piel tan blanca y tersa que temías tocarla por miedo a que se manchara. Allí estaba ella, enfundada en un sencillo aunque elegante vestido color azul marino que destacaba sus impresionantes curvas y sus torneadas piernas, ella que no paraba de mirarme con ferocidad y desconfianza. Su potente voz incluso sonaba angelical.

Temí ponerme a babear ante semejante belleza endemoniada quién sólo se limitó a mirarme como si fuera un gusano.

—¿Y este quién es Padre?

—Hija ¿De donde saliste?—preguntó Monseiur Fu algo confundido, y también yo ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

—Estaba en el cuartito de las fotos aquí junto cuando escuché voces y quise salir a ver que ocurría. Y te vi con...

—Él es Adrien Lémaire, nuestro nuevo empleado.

Ella sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Y que se supone que va a hacer aquí? Según yo no hay vacantes.

—El doctor prescribió a uno de los empleados 8 meses de reposo luego del accidente en el plantío.

Ladybug suspiró fastidiada.

—Menuda desgracia, pero es su culpa por ser tan inepto, se le paga para que sea eficiente y no haga tales estupideces. Ahora el jardín no estará listo para navidad.

¿En serio culpaba al pobre empleado? Lo que esta mujer tenía en belleza lo carecía en sensibilidad.

—Marinette por favor, sabes que fue accidental y los demás empleados se encargarán del jardín

—Bueno eso es cierto, además manos extra serán de ayuda. Ojalá este, sea mejor que el idiota de Max.—dicho eso se dirigió a mí con esa voz tan intimidante— Llama a Vivica, ahora. Obedecí sin rechistar y huí de la habitación.

Mi primera orden de Ladybug y fue de una forma muy nefasta. La verdad no comprendía como un hombre tan anciano tenía una hija tan joven. No ha de pasar los 25 años. Tal vez incluso fuera su nieta y sus padres habrían muerto hace tiempo. Todo era posible.

Di vueltas a lo loco en el enorme recinto sin saber a donde ir, estaba desesperado y preocupado de que mi primera tarea no fuese cumplida, eso le daría una excusa a la tirana para que me corriera. Y no podía permitir eso.

Mi salvación llegó mágicamente cuando Vivica apareció frente a mí.

—¡Adrien! ¿Que pasó?

—Mademoiselle Marinette mandó a buscarte, es urgente.

Abrió los ojos como platos y ni tarda ni perezosa, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Fue tan rápido que ni tiempo de seguirla me dió. Estaba nuevamente perdido, por lo que preferí quedarme afuera a ver quién me recogía.

Me senté en un pequeño banquito observando los exquisitos detalles de las paredes, las arañas gigantescas de los techos, el estilo neoclásico del arte utilizado. Etc.

Hasta eso podía detectar gracias a los tutores particulares de Gabriel Agreste, yo también pude ser un rico niño mimado. Pero no estaba seguro de poder encajar en un mundo tan frívolo y falso, no es que me gustara seguir órdenes o servir a los demás, pero mínimo aquí podía decidir lo que quería comer, a mis amigos, mis actividades, mi pareja, entre otras cosas. No ser parte de un "acuerdo desde mi nacimiento" me llenaba de alegría, aunque mi status de "pobre" no me permitiría acercarme a la mujer que amo y aunque fuera rico, probablemente me hubieran comprometido con una rica y respetable joven allá en Francia, y tendría amigos tan estirados como mi primo Félix. Un horror.

—Adrien..

Una suave voz me llamó de repente y giré para encontrar a Vivica y una mucama joven, ambas traían cara de espanto. ¿Pues que demonios pasó?

—¿Que ocurre?

—Mademoiselle ha dispuesto tu habitación...—dicho eso tragó pesadamente observándome con compasión.

Ok, estoy aterrado.

—¿Y que pasó? ¡Dime mujer!  
—Ella ha decidido que dormirás en la habitación de servicios, junto al cuarto Luna

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?  
—El cuarto Luna es el de la propia Mademoiselle, básicamente dormirás en la habitación conjunta a la suya? Te ha pedido como su servidumbre personal

¿Qué?

Ok, ok, ok A ver si entendí, osea...¿La mujer esa me pidió como su esclavo? ¿En serio? Eso definitivamente me puso en un dilema. Una parte de mí se sentía aliviada porque justamente vengo a acercarme lo más posible a ella, pero otra parte decía que eso sería misión -casi- imposible.

Vivica echó una mirada a la joven a su lado y esta se acercó tímidamente hacía mí, luego de este movimiento, la primera se retiró rápidamente.

—Hola soy Cecille—habló la mucama extendiéndome su mano, yo claro se le estreché en forma de saludo.

—Adrien Lémaire.

—Mucho gusto Adrien, vengo a llevarte a tu nueva habitación. Lamento mucho lo que vas a vivir.

—¿Tan mala es?

—Exigente hasta los dientes, no entiendo que habrá pasado para que adopte ese carácter. Nadie la soporta, pero nadie puede decirle nada, no tiene miedo, ni inseguridades, incluso a veces creemos que es un robot. Carece de emociones, a excepción de su padre y Mademoiselle Césaire.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Es su mejor amiga, dicen que es la única junto a Monseiur Fu en sacarle algún tipo de sentimiento. Pero nadie lo ha visto, aunque yo tengo una teoría.

—¿Teoría de qué?

—Siento que esconde algo, o que le preocupa algo. Ella por lo regular es desalmada pero nadie me saca de la cabeza que quién le quitó esa alma continúa atormentándola.

Esa información me interesó de sobre manera, es verdad que tiene que haber mucho pasado para que un ser humano se comporte de manera tan ruin. Pero eso ya no era problema mío, si quería completar mi misión debía acabar con Ladybug.

—Bien, llegamos. Te dejo para instalarte, y mucha suerte. Mademoiselle dijo que empezabas mañana, que duermas bien y que te quiere despierto a primera hora.

Cecille regresó a sus actividades y yo exhalé pesadamente antes de entrar. Lo que encontré del otro lado me impresionó: Un cuartito bastante más lujoso de lo que esperaba, incluso tenía cafetera y televisión. Debo admitirlo, me agradó y como niño pequeño me lancé a la cama, estaba muy cómoda y suave. Giré para obervar mejor mis alrededores y fue cuando dos puertas: una azul y una amarilla.

Me levanté e intenté abrirlas, la amarilla abrió de inmediato y pude ver una cocina muy bien equipada, seguro allí se preparaba el desayuno para la dueña de la casa, cerré y traté de abrir la otra, en esta ocasión fue imposible, estaba cerrada del otro lado, entonces fue cuando vi una luna grabada.

Era el acceso a la habitación de Ladybug.

Pensar que le bruja estaba en la habitación de junto me ponía de nervios muchas maneras posibles. Debía empezar a trazar mi plan sobre como abordar todo esto, tal vez debería observar todo con detenimiento hasta encontrar un hueco donde atacar.

Saqué los tres celulares y coloqué el mío en la mesa de noche. Al de Madame Bourgeois envié simplemente:

_Ya estoy aquí._

No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando el mensaje de Audrey Bourgeois apareció en la pantalla. Un sencillo "Bien hecho" fue suficiente para animarme un poco. De Madame Tsurugi debía esperar un poco más, ya que en su caso debía ser una llamada.

Decidí darme un corto baño y ponerme una playera y unos boxers limpios. Aún me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar en ese sitio, incluso se me hizo demasiado sencillo, pensé que sería mucho peor, todos han sido amables conmigo, claro excepto mi objetivo principal.

Prendí la televisión para ver si encontraba algo interesante, realmente no había mucho. Me puse a ver series de criminalística tipo Criminal Minds, a ver si se me pegaba un poco de su genio para resolver a Ladybug.

Miré por largo rato, hasta que dieron las 11 de la noche, supongo que es buen momento para llamar a Madame Tsurugi. Agarré el celular indicado y marqué, unos segundos de tonos y fui atendido.

—Buenas noches Madame, para informarle que ya entré a los dominios de Wang Fu y fui contratado.  
—Aaron...

Me quedé de piedra olvidando como respirar, esa voz, esa dulce y mágica voz, no pertenecía a otra que no fuera mi hermosa musa. ¿Pero porque rayos contestó ella? Debía saberlo.

—Ka...Ma...Mademoiselle Tsurugi ¿Es usted?  
—Buenas noches Aaron, ¿Cómo estás?  
—Muy bien pero...  
—Seguro te preguntaras porque tengo el celular de mi madre, eso es porque sufrió un pequeño accidente, Anarka no estaba cerca y respondí la llamada.  
—Ya veo.  
—No te preocupes, estoy al tanto del plan de mi madre.  
—¿Cómo es que...?  
—¿Lo supe? Anarka no es muy discreta que digamos, oí cuando lo conversaba con Audrey. Quiero que sepas que lo que haces es muy valiente, y si consigues acabar con esa horrible mujer, te estaré eternamente que agradecida.

Mi corazón palpitó como nunca y una agradable sensación de calidez recorrió todo mi cuerpo ¡Ella estaba muy agradecida por mi acción! Definitivamente venir aquí fue la mejor decisión. Ella, mi niña hermosa me consideraba y yo iba a ser su caballero de brillante armadura.

—Mademoiselle, no sé preocupe haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Unos ruidos de fondo seguramente alertaron a mi Kagami, porque sólo acertó a decir:

—Confío en ti.

Y colgó.

Un torbellino de emociones me atacó sin piedad, transportándome a un lugar donde sólo existía la felicidad. La motivación de hacer esto me llenó por completo, pensé en muchos planes a lograr, así pasó un buen rato. Aunque también sentí una preocupación por Madame Tsurugi ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Todo era un poco extraño.

Finalmente el hambre me venció y accedí a la cocina, no creo que se molesten por un par de rebanadas de pan y queso que falten. ¡Estaba tan feliz! Haría todo lo posible, todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que mi musa fuera feliz y sí Madame Bourgeois cumplía su promesa, sería mi mujer y juro que nunca dejaré que sufra, o llore. Veré su preciosa sonrisa cada mañana y con riesgo de enamorarme aún más. Sólo necesitaba aguantar lo suficiente a Ladybug, maldita pero bendita Ladybug, esto por tu causa. Espero estés lista para lo que se aproxima porque si no...

—Mmmhhh

Pegué un brinco del susto al escuchar un leve quejido a mis espaldas, me volteé lentamente y la ví.

Allí estaba, la causa de mis próximos planes con una delicada y diminuta pijama de seda en tonos verdosos, que le ajustaba demasiado bien para mi gusto, no pude evitar mirarla de arriba hacia abajo ¡Dios! Parezco un estúpido adolescente hormonal ¡Pero es su culpa! ¿Porque viene vestida así? Miré a su cara y esta mostraba una expresión difícil de describir, pero definitivamente no era amistosa.

—Mademoiselle yo...  
—Ahórrate el discurso, te lo preguntaré sólo una vez ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—¿Disculpa?  
—Lo que oíste, no lo repetiré. ¿De verdad crees que me trago tu cuento de tu búsqueda de trabajo? ¿Porque precisamente en este lugar? ¿Realmente vienes de París? Porque aquí en Canadá hay demasiado impostor.

Un nudo se me formó en el estómago, estaba anonadado ¿Cómo ella podía saber eso? Tal vez si era una especie de bruja, una sexy bruja macabra e inteligente, pero no debía ser débil, tenía mi misión bien clara y sacando valor de quién sabe donde me atreví a encararla.

—Sí Mademoiselle, soy parisino y llegué aquí por asuntos familiares, me quedé sin apoyo y necesito subsistir de alguna manera

Ella esbozó una sonrisa burlona, aunque satisfecha.

—Vaya, creo que el gatito si tiene garras. Pensé que sólo eras un adorno.

—Soy mucho más que eso.

—¿De verdad?—dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi ahora colorado rostro mientras pegaba su hermoso cuerpo al mío, ella me rozó la entrepierna con su cadera ¡Maldita sea! ¡Contrólate idiota! ¡Estás siendo amenazado y te pones así! ella se acercó peligrosamente y un tono más frío que el mismo espacio añadió— Yo también lo creo, por lo que te tendré vigilado, mi intuición es una perra, vieja, sabia e infalible, no confío en ti se que algo traes entre manos y el día que yo lo descubra Lémaire, vas a desear no haber nacido.

Una mezcla extraña de emociones me atacó, los nervios me consumían más y más ¿Que debería hacer? Me sentía un inútil. Ella lo sabe, sabe y no sé si tenga dotes de asesina pero algo me dice que debajo de esa diminuta pijama podría esconder una pistola y pegarme un tiro limpio en el cráneo.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, ella soltó una cruel carcajada.

—¿Tan nervioso te pongo?

Sí, a mí y a cualquier persona que tuviera ojos y un corazón.

—No considero que eso sea correcto de su parte Mademoiselle.  
—Eres un gatito valeroso,lo admito, pero eso no elimina mi advertencia.  
Te dejaré para que duermas, mañana tengo una junta de trabajo a las 9 de la mañana te quiero a las 8 en punto en la camioneta blanca para llevarme. Descansa, y no quiero retrasos o lo pagarás, y créeme que no querrás saber como...Buenas noches.

Y así como apareció, así se fue.

Tenía la respiración agitada y la sangre en lugares donde no deberían estar en ese momento. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! De verdad era una mujer muy impresionante, arrebatadoramente inteligente y escandalosamente hermosa, No parecía de este mundo. Kagami es preciosa, pero esta chica estaba en otro nivel. Mi dulce niña era inocente, pura, tierna, casta ,tanto que hasta hoy reparé que en dos años nunca tuve un pensamiento impuro con su persona. Cosa que Marinette consiguió en unos minutos,

Y me odié por ello.

* * *

**Y bueno es todo, aprovecharé a decir unas cuantas cosas. Nuevamente agradezco Sagittarius Mnesomine, Elena, Mirrior Mim, Manu, Dwak, Lily Tendo89 y Angela Epifania por sus reviews :) Y no Dwak, No está en ninguna plataforma lo tenía empolvándose en uns vieja USB la encontré y salió esto,**

**Si quieren darle amor a mi Wattpad, es MarettaSK ¡Es gratis! Jajaja**

**Aún no me recupero de Chat Blanc y de Félix ¡Definitivamente fueron mejores finales de temporada que HH y MQ! **

**Xoxo, Maretta.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maretta: Pues tuve un tiempecito y decidí actualizar un poco temprano :) yo aún todavía no acepto que el Hiatus vaya a durar 1 año, pero bueno no será peor que el de S1 a S2 jajaja.**

**Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir pertenecen, sino el Hiatus duraría máximo hasta mayo.**

* * *

**Adrien.**

La veía a ella, a Kagami en un precioso vestido rosa pálido caminando hacía el altar. Lucía más hermosa que nunca, un ramo de flores blancas sostenido por sus delicadas manos y una tiara en su cabeza como la princesa que era. Sonreí intensamente al observar que quién la esperaba al final del pasillo no era el idiota de Couffaine, sino yo.

Ella era mi novia, se iba a convertir en mi esposa.

Todos estaban felices por nosotros, incluso mi madre estaba aquí. Era perfecto, quizá demasiado.

Y lo fue, ya que toda esa visión desapareció cuando la alarma sonó con toda su fuerza. El reloj marcaba las 6 de la mañana.

Siempre tenía el mismo sueño estúpido, soy un cursi de primera pero no me importa, en especial cuando existe la grata posibilidad de que este se haga realidad. Era mi primer día y no debía fallar por ningún motivo, debía ganarme a la bruja sexy si quería cumplir mis objetivos.

Inmediatamente me bañé, me arreglé y fui a la cocina a ver si encontraba algo para desayunar, mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a dos hombres pulcramente vestidos con filipinas negras, quienes discutían el menú del día. Uno era alto y tenía una gran barba, el otro era delgado y de estatura media.

—¿Tu eres el nuevo empleado de Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng verdad?

¿Dupain-Cheng?¿Que no era Fu? ¿Porque se apellidaba diferente? ¿Quizás así se apellidaba su madre y su padre la reconoció después? O mi teoría de que era su nieta era correcta. Mi cerebro se fundió, no entendía nada, pero para evitar problemas sólo dije que sí.

—Bien, necesitamos que estés al pendiente en media hora, después de ese tiempo deberás entregar el desayuno a Mademoiselle.

—Entiendo.

—Debes tener mucho cuidado con el tiempo que te tomas muchacho-advirtió el hombre alto-Apenas terminemos de preparar y emplatar los alimentos deberás entregarlo en la habitación Luna, tienes un lapso de 60 segundos para acomodar todo en la mesa blanca del centro y salir, a esa hora Mademoiselle está tomando un baño, siempre come después de salir de la ducha y claro no quiere ver a nadie allí.

Yo quisiera ver eso...Espera ¿Qué? ¡Deja de pensar en eso Adrien!

Asentí dando la espalda inmediatamante a los dos hombres, me limité a tomar una manzana y volví a mi habitación a esperar. Me pregunto cómo estará todo en Montreal ¿Mi preciosa Kagami volverá llamar?¿Luka Couffaine aceptó que es gay? ¿Tomoe Tsurugi piensa que sería un buen partido para su hija? ¿Mi madre estará en una de sus clases de cocina?

La repentina nostalgia atacó al recordar a mi madre, a Paris, a Gabriel, incluso al amargado de Félix. ¿Estará todo bien por allá? Hace mucho que no hablaba con la mujer que me dió la vida, realmente la extrañaba. No estaba muy seguro de que aprobara el embrollo en el que estoy metido, pero sé perfectamente que aceptaría a Kagami. La idea me hizo sonreír.

"Toc, toc"

—Adrien, soy yo—la voz de Vivica me sacó de mis felices pensamientos.-Necesito hablar contigo.

Abandoné mi asiento para abrir la puerta y observar a mi compañera, quien parecía apreduradam

—¿Que ocurre Viv?  
—Lo mismo te pregunto ¿Algo nuevo? ¿Mademoiselle Marinette te encargó algo?  
—No, sólo estoy a punto de llevarle el desayuno y luego tengo que llevarla a su reunión de trabajo.  
—¿Te dijo en cual de las camionetas quiere ir?

Esa pregunta me sorprendióm

—La blanca dijo.  
—Perfecto. La mandaré a acondicionar y tu llévale su desayuno, no tardes en su habitación e intenta entablar las menos palabras posibles con ella. Por cierto te recomiendo ponerte un saco, si no tienes dame tu talla y te busco uno.

¿Saco? Osea ¡Sólo soy el chofer!

—Talla G, americana. No sé más.  
—¿Color?  
—Negro, es más versátil.

Otro sonido de puerta llamó nuestra atención, esta vez de la cocina.

—¡Joven, empieza su tiempo! ¡Dese prisa!—avisó el flacucho.  
—Te lo doy antes de irte, no te preocupes—dijo Vivica antes de retirarse.

Regresé a la cocina donde entre los eso pusieron una bandeja de huevos revueltos, croissants, una salsa que no reconocí y un jugo de tonalidad violeta. ¡Olía realmente delicioso!

—La dueña abrió su cuarto hace 20 minutos y no tarda en cerrarla, solo debes entrar y salir. Hazlo desde el acceso principal y no tardes.

Hice lo que se me indicó y llegué a la entrada de la famosa habitación Luna, moví la curiosa perilla en forma de estrella y entré.

Lo que vi adentro fue totalmente desconcertante.

Yo esperaba una habitación digna de una reina, lujos, joyas, muebles de apariencia costosa. Y no fue así.

Era mucho más modesto de lo que pensé, una cama grande, unas mesas al centro de colores blanco y celeste. lámparas de aspecto normal, las paredes de un rosa claro, a mi gusto se veía muy vacía, creo que ahora comprendía lo que Cecille decía sobre que algo raro había pasado con ella. Y eso me intrigó ¿Será el arma que necesito para acabar con ella? No lo sé, pero algo no encajaba en todo esto. Mi vista se desvió hasta observar un cuadro en la pared, donde se representaba un magnífico paisaje:

Nubes esponjosas sobre una colina floreada y el sol rebosante en el cielo azul. Era especatular...hasta llegar a la parte inferior y observar una pronunciada rajadura.

—Mmmhh

Casi se me cae la bandeja cuando observé a Ladybug con una mirada petrificante, cubierta únicamente por una toalla. ¿De verdad? ¿Siempre voy a quedar así con esta mujer? Ella semi desnuda y yo excitándome por estos parajes.

¿Excitándome? ¿En serio? Me siento como un depravado.

—Mademoiselle yo...  
—¿Te gusta mi cuarto?

Su pregunta me aterró, temía dar la respuesta incorrecta.

—Es muy peculiar.  
—¿Esperabas las joyas de la corona?  
—Algo así.  
—Hoy no puedo despedirte, mi padre ya no piensa emplear a nadie más, Max se recuperó más rápido de lo esperado y volverá en 2 semanas, después de ese tiempo te irás.

Me quedé de piedra. ¡No,no, no,no! ¡Aún no puedo irme!

—Made...  
—¡De verdad que eres un completo inútil! ¡Ni una simple orden puedes cumplir! ¿Que esperabas? ¿Un premio?  
—Sólo me distraje un rato...  
—Un error es suficiente para morir, Lémaire. Así que te recomiendo que salgas de aquí y prepares la camioneta blanca, o haré que el que tú no vuelvas parezca un accidente ¿Entendiste?—sentenció con frialdad.

Temblé. La muy hija de puta me estaba amenazando de muerte ¡Ella no tiene poder para hacer eso! ¿O sí? Refunuñando abandoné la habitación y escapé hacia el exterior, donde Vivica me esperaba con el saco.

—Lo prometido es deuda-me entregó la prenda y unas llaves— Póntelo rápido y sigue el camino de la izauierda para llegar al estacionamiento principal, la primera a la derecha es la camioneta blanca de Mademoiselle.

Tomé ambas cosas y caminé hacia el extenso estacionamiento, de verdad alguien debía ser un maniático de los autos antiguos, en una zona apartada podía ver al menos 60 de ellos. Entré al vehículo y la hpuerta del frente se abrió automáticamente al avanzar unos cuantos metros.

Me estacioné en el frente y no pude evitar sentirme un completo fracasado ¡Ni el primer día y ya me corrió! Pero claro, como pude pensar que esto era Montreal y los Tsurugi, ahora debo una forma de hacer que quiera que me quede.

No pude evitar recordar las palabras de Madame Bourgeois

"_Su hija, es astuta como un demonio, pero también es una mujer y tu un muchacho bastante amable, y atractivo podrías ser su complemento ideal"_

También es una mujer, es verdad pero no parece tener ningún sentimiento. Pero también podría ser mi única salida y lo debo de reconocer: Físicamenre no me es indiferente. Es tan hemosa que tenerla a mi merced me causaba varios tipos de sensaciones, obvio no como Kagami, a ella la amo. Pero Marinette es como la amante siempre dispuesta que te puede dejar seco en unos minutos.

Me golpeé mentalmente por ello ¿Cómo me atrevía a comparar a mi dulce niña con semejante témpano de hielo?

Uno con un trasero increíble.

La entrada principal se abrió y la pude ver: Estaba imponente, ataviada con un inmaculado traje blanco, unos tacones altisímos, aretes largos y un bolso en tonos dorados, el pelo recogido en jna larga coleta, y su cara de muñeca sin corazón adornando todo. Sólo había una cosa que no encajaba, una cadena de color negro adornando su cuello con el dije perdido en su discreto escote, sólo se alcanzaba a ver un tramo rojo. No tenía nada que ver con su estilo en general, lo traía por algún motivo, no combinaba para nada.

Genial, otra de las lecciones de moda de Gabriel aplicada en mi vida.

—¿Nos vamos?-fue lo único que mencionó al acercarse a la puerta de la camioneta, que claro yo le abrí. Luego de subirse, la imité pero hacía la cabina del conductor y empezó nuestro viaje.

Afortunadamente el GPS estaba programado y me indicaba donde ir. Ni siquiera tuve la bondad de preguntar donde rayos trabajaba esta mujer.

Todo iba muy callado, aunque era obvio ¿De que querría hablar ella conmigo? El sentimiento de incomodidad en algún momento pareció simultáneo, aunque en mi se podría apreciar hasta China.

No podía dejar de observala de reojo por el espejo retrovisor, no paraba de tocar el extraño collar. Su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna, pero sus manos contaban otra cosa. Ese collar parecía ser importante y debía descubrirlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior y regresó a su usual pose inconmovible.

El trayecto fue más corto de lo esperado, no pasó ni una hora cuando llegamos a Cher & Co. Una de las empresas de moda y publicidad más grandes de América, fundada en 1899 por Cheré La Roche. Me di otro golpe mental y nuevamente evoqué a mi también frío progenitor. Ya me había hablado de este sitio.

Siempre había querido colaborar con ellos, pero nunca se dejaron.

Aparqué en la entrada donde un par de hombres inmediatamente abrieron la puerta de Ladybug y ayudarla a bajar de la camioneta.

—¡Mademoiselle Marinette bienvenida!—dijo uno con voz temblorosa.

—Su café ya está listo en su oficina—agregó otro.

El temor en sus voces era evidente, eso me hizo sentir mejor.

—Lémaire—llamó Ladybug sin voltearme a ver—Estaciónate en mi lugar, regresa y sube al último piso, quédate enfrente de mi oficina por si necesito algo.

Acaté sus órdenes lo más rápido que pude. Tenía que quedar lo mejor posible con ella, más si tenía que seducirla al final. En un santiamén llegué al piso más alto y me senté en la sala de espera, no fue difícil notar que la bruja sexy era dios en ese lugar. Todos se preocupaban por no incordiarla, el ambiente era callado pero eficiente, a la hora que pasaban a frente a su oficina lo hacían de la manera más silenciosa posible, según me dijeron ella pidió expresamente cero ruido en los próximos minutos y lo dijo muy en serio.

Las letras doradas en la ridiculamente grande puerta de la oficina de Ladybug marcaban perfectamente su posición.

_"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Presidenta"_

Estoy a la merced de la cabeza de una de las multinacionales de la moda más importantes del mundo. Realmente espero que Audrey Bourgeois cumpla su parte del trato, pero no estoy dispuesto a ceder, ella no me va a ganar.

De repente el sonido de unos tacones llamaron mi atención, giré para observar una morena de cabellos rojizos, alta, guapisíma,quién a paso decidido y sin pedir permiso ingresó en la oficina de la bruja. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por que tanta confianza?

Un extraño presentimiento se agolpó en mi pecho, algo me decía que de esa oficina no iba a salir nada bueno.

* * *

**Bien eso es todo por ahora, nuevamente gracias por sus bellos reviews a Emely-Nya, Meimi Caro, Sagittarius Mnesomine, Dwak, Lily Tendo89, reika kagene y manu, )por cierto manu deja me organizo para pensar en una buena historia para el one-shot) eso me anima a continuar y dedicarle más a esta historia. El próximo capítulo será el primero desde la perspectiva de Marinette ¿Que tendrá para contarnos?**

**Sin nada más que decir me despido**

**Xoxo, Maretta.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maretta: Bueno aqui andamos otra vez en esta bonita historia, jaja. Rrslmente me siento muy contenta de que les agrade este trabajo. De corszón agradezco aua comentarios, sugerencias, imprwsiones y reviews.**

**Gracias a: Angie Rocy, Elena, Sagittarius,Mnesomine, MeimiCaro, MirrorMim, Lily Tengo89, Katian, Emely-Nya y Sonrais...Sonrais de verdad que me vengas a leer es todo un honor ¡Yo te adoro! Jajajaja ;-; Bueno ¡Los adoro a todos! :D**

**Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertenece o si no Gloob no arruinaría los capítulos con Spoilers.**

* * *

**Marinette**.

La presentación de Nicoletta Fusini fue patética, el que le aseguró que sería una buena modelo sin duda la odiaba. No tenía porte, ni elegancia, y sólo se la pasaba riendo como caballo enfermo. Gente así no quería en mi empresa, lamentablemente era hija de un socio comercial con el que queremos establecernos en Italia así que debía aparentar que la soportaba hasta pudiera deshacerme de ella. Todos en la sala parecían ignorar mi percepción, pero claro, ellos no lo entienden. Diez acesores que no sirven para nada. Lamentable.

Por fortuna he aprendido a no demostrar lo que siento en realidad.

—Definitivamente Nicoletta tienes un andar único e irrepetible.

Y no mentí.

—Gracias Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng—habló Nicoletta emocionada, si realmente supiera lo mal que se ve. Ya estaba muy aburrida de esto, lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos cinco minutos por lo que decidí acabar con la reunión.

—Bien creo que eso es todo por hoy iré a mi oficina, y pobre del que moleste.

—Sí Mademoiselle—dijeron todos los presentes al unísono.

Bueno, al menos sabían lo que les convenía.

Me levanté de mi silla y caminé a la puerta que daba de la salón de juntas a mi oficina. Ese acceso era la gloria, ya que no tenía que dar vueltas inecesarias. Entré y cerré la puerta, me quité las zapatillas y me acomodé en el sillón que está en el centro y me dispuse a cerrar los ojos un rato.

—¡Así te quería agarrar!—gritó una femenina voz , no me sobresalté porque ya tenía todas mis reacciones muy bien controladas, además que conocía a la dueña perfectamente.

Allí en la única silla de aspecto ultramoderno de la habitación se encontraba sentada Alya. Tan agobiada estaba que no había reparado en su presencia.

Entró sin avisar cual reina por su casa, como siempre y a pesar de ser algo incómodo, la quería lo suficiente como para hacerle algo, es de las pocas que me tolera en esta jodida vida

—De verdad nena, pareces una vieja amargada de 80 años pero con nervios de acero. ¡A ti nada te sorprende! ¡Yo me hubiera llevado el susto de mi vida!

Odiaba y amaba su sinceridad.

—Casi me asusté.

—¡Pero ni se notó!

—Exacto.

—Por eso tus empleados te tienen miedo y eso es muy genial, pero a veces me pregunto si no es muy difícil mantenerse de esa manera.

—Lo es, pero es algo que ya tengo dominado. Y prefiero que así sea, no necesito nada más.

—¿Ni siquiera un "compañero"?

Y aquí vamos de nuevo, mi mejor amiga queriendome emparejar con cada fulano estirado y aburrido de nuestra "exclusivisimo" círculo social. Me dió asco tan sólo de pensarlo.

—Ya te dije que no necesito un macho inútil a mi lado.

—¿Planeas hacerte lesbiana?

—No me gustan las mujeres, así que no.

Ella rió fuertemente.

—Pero no me refiero a que te tengas que casar, sino de liberar tensión, relajar ese cuepecito, que te quiten esa cara agria aunque sea un ratito.

No estaba dispuesta a tener esta absurda discusión otra vez, sólo faltaba que Al me pusiera un letrero que dijera que estoy en venta.

—Ni se te ocurra intentar nada Césaire, además según tú quién sería bueno para esto.—vi como ella apoyó una mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa, segundos después sumada a una maliciosa sonrisa agregó:

—¿Y que tal el bocadito que está sentado allá afuera?

—¿Que bocadito?

—El sexy rubio que está afuera de tu oficina, sólo lo ví de reojo pero está más que bueno.

Mi cara se tornó en un horror imperceptible ¡Se refería al idiota de Lémaire! ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurre pensar que entre él y yo...? Sé que mis acciones ante su presencia no han sido las mejores, pero de eso a lo otro...

Además era mucho más probable que acabara en la lista la lista de Alya, siempre era lo mismo, ve a uno que le alborota la hormona juega con él y lo deja. Pero en esta ocasión no lo quería para ella sino para mí.

—Estás más que loca.

—¿Porque no? Podría ser muy interesante.

—Lémaire en dos semanas se va para su casa.

—¿Porque?

—Preferia reservármelo.

—¡Uy te lo reservas!—

Su capacidad de ponerse a bromear en momentos serioes es impresionante.

—Al..

— Ok, ok. Lo siento —Su disculpa no pudo der más falsa quee nada— .Entonces ese es el tal Lémaire que convertiste en tu "sirviente personal"

—Sí.

—Pues tan perdida no estás, tener un bombón así de cerca puede ser muy estimulante.

Suspiré fastidida.

—Es por cuestiones de seguridad Al, no confío en ese sujeto, algo me da mala espina.

—A ti todos te dan mala espina ¡Es muy paranoica Dupain!

—Paranoica pero acertada, Además tengo un presentimiento sobre su persona más particular de lo normal.

Ella me miró con burla.

—¡Pues por eso mismo te lo estoy diciendo! Un hombre como él podría darle ese calor a tu vida, lo que tu necesitas son esos brazos musculosos agarrándote mientras gimes su nombre.

No me sonrojé, pero estuve a punto. Nunca fuí una caza hombres y el sexo no es mi mejor terreno. A comparación de mi amiga que se ha follado a media costa oeste, yo soy una novata.

—No.

—¡Ay por favor! ¡No me negarás que esta para comérselo enterito!

—Sí tanto te gusta, no te distraigo más.

—Mmmm...es tentador, incluso pensé en probarlo antes a ver si rinde como se ve, pero es algo que quiero que tú averigües y me cuentes con lujo de detalle.

Como siempre intentar razonar con Alya Césaire era como tratar de hablar con la pared, odiaba que se metiera en mis asuntos personales, sobre todo con mi vida sexual. Sé que ya tengo 5 años sin nada, pero tampoco es que me muriera de ganas, con los años aprendí a reprimir mis impulsos y me funcionaba de maravilla.

Y por otro lado estaba Lémaire con quién Alya quería que me aventara todo el Kamasutra, de verdad me parece inconcebible todo este asunto y no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

Tenia que reconocer que era un hombre muy atractivo, pero también es verdad que entre más guapos son más patanes y yo mejor que nadie conocía esa equivalencia.

Mis manos inconcientemente tocaron mi collar y la salvaje Césaire se transformó en la comprensiva Alya.

—¿Estás bien?

—No.

—¿Tienes todo para la fiesta?

—Casi, sólo me falta la confirmación de Tsurugi y su hijita.

—¡Ashhh! ¡Como odio a esa chiquilla!—escupió Al

—Cuando su empresa esté en mi poder y pierdan todos sus privilegios, no van a querer ni seguir existiendo, y cuando se pongan la pistola en la cabeza quiero estar en primera fila para ver jalar el gatillo.

Al sonrió en complicidad.

—Me parece adecuado.

—El tiempo es muy importante.

—En eso tienes razón, y aunque por más que me encantaria seguir oyendo sobre tus macabros planes, yo debo retirarme—mi mejor amiga levantó y depositó dos besos en mis mejillas—Tengo cita con la depiladora y si gustas te hago una a ti también.

—Alya...

—Ya,ya malhumorada, te dejo en paz pero consideralo. No te vendría nada mal.

Esbocé una mueca cansada pero asentí,ella me guiñó un ojo y así como llegó se fue. Nuevamente la soledad se convirtió en mi única compañía.

A este punto el fastidio que sentía se había esfumado por completo, esta noche es de suma importancia realmente espero encontrar otra pista. Cada vez se agota más el tiempo y si fallo en mi misión nunca me lo podré perdonar.

Todo lo que he logrado habrá valido para nada.

Nuevamente apreté mi collar, como si este pudiera transmitirme esa aura de tranquilidad que tanto me hacía falta. Cerré los ojos para pronunciar nuevamente esa promesa que me atormentaba por las noches y que estaba deseosa de hacer realidad:

—Tranquila Bridge, yo te salvaré.

* * *

**Sé que muchos de ustedes ya están más que empalagados con el amor platóniconde Adrien a Kagami pero bueno es parte de esta historia y sus enredos. Alya tiene la misma idea que Adrien sobre unas ricas noches para Marinette y ¿Que hace Bridge en este cuento? Lo sabrán...en algún momento. Y bueno sin nada más que decir me despido ;)**

**Xoxo, Maretta.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maretta: No se que pasa que cuando se cumplen mis tiempos de plazo me pongo más las pilas para escribir jajaja. Pero en fin aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y estoy muy emocionada porque pronto este fanfic tendrá una bonita portada hecha por la grandiosa JAZVAL, jejeje bueno yo y mis cosas xD**

**Agradezco de antemano a: MirrorMim, Sagittarius Mnesomine, GrounderFury, Emely-Nya y Sonrais777 ¡Sus comentarios alegran mi día! :3 **

**Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenecen, porque si no el Roseleka seroa canon (?) Jaja ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**_Adrien._**

La morena pelirroja había llamado poderosamente mi atención, sí era muy guapa, pero más que nada fue por su osadía al entrar así a la oficina de Ladybug.

Cerré los ojos un poco, esperaba no quedarme dormido porque si la bruja se entera me avienta de la azotea. Pensé en Kagami ¿Cómo estará ahora? Seguro en alguna importante reunión con su madre, las últimas semanas las escuché hablar mucho sobre una fiesta muy particular. Lo hermosa que se vería en uno de esos elegantes trajes, iluminando todo a su alrededor hizo latir mi corazón. Debía prácticar muchas cosas delante de ella.

—Hola—dijo una voz femenina interrumpiendo mis fantasías.

Abrí los ojos y mis ojos captaron a una simpática chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verde olivo. Se me hacía extrañamente familiar.

—¿Hola?

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Ay dios sí estabas durmiendo ¡Lo siento tanto!—su cara se puso roja de vergüenza. Mejor la tranquilizo.  
—Hey, hey no pasa nada. De hecho te agradezco que me hayas despertado antes de que alguien más me viera.  
—¿Seguro?  
—Seguro  
—Aún así perdonáme, de verdad...  
—No pasa nada...y dime ¿Que te trae por aquí?  
—Nada, aquí esperando a Mademoiselle Césaire.

Mademoiselle Césaire...mmm, Cecille ya me había hablado de ella, era la mejor amiga de la bruja sexy, ahora todo parecía tener más sentido. Aunque no pensé que alguien que fuera amigo de Ladybug podría tomarse tantas libertades, ahora más que nunca la idea de seducirla parecía más que viable, claro siempre y cuando no me corte los huevos primero.

—Entiendo, por cierto soy Adrien.  
—Y yo soy Lila, mucho gusto—ella me extendió la mano y yo se la estreché, Lila, Lila ¡Claro! ¡Es la hermana de Laura, la chica del tren! Me dijo que trabajaba con los Césaire. Vaya idiota que soy.

—¿Sueles venir mucho por aquí, Lila?

—La verdad es que no, yo por lo regular acompaño a Madame Césaire en sus viajes, pero tuvo un compromiso de alta confidencialidad y a veces me pide acompañar a su hija más problemática.

—¿Más problemática?

—Oh sí, la familia Césaire se compone de Monseiur y Madame Césaire y sus cuatro hijas. La mayor Nora es una reconocida kickboxer a nivel mundial, podrías ubicarla mejor por su nombre de ring: Anansi.

Vaya sorpresa, Nino la idolatraba demasiado, decía que ya quisiera poder hacer llorar a sus enemigos como ella a sus rivales.

—Las menores Ella y Etta, están en el instituto, soy muy traviesas pero aún controlables y eso nos deja a quién vengo a cuidar hoy, Alya Césaire. La verdad es que es una mujer muy mediática ampliamente conocida por sus escándalos.

—¿Que tipo de escándalos?

—¿No eres de por aquí cierto?

—Me declaro culpable.

—Jajaja, eres muy gracioso.

Vaya alguien que pensaba que era divertido, eso no sucede todos los días.

—Pues gracias...

—Pero bueno, Mademoiselle Alya es conocida por sus grandes fiestas en yates, borracheras olímpicas y uno que otro video prohibido en la red. Aquí entre nos, se dice que ha dormido con casi todo el estado de Québec

Wow, esas son cosas que definitivamente no tenía que saber.

—Muy interesante...  
—Pero a ella le da igual, además hay que reconocer que ese ritmo tan intenso que lleva tiene en boca de todos a la familia siendo eso es bueno y malo a la vez.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Mademoiselle Alya es imagen publicitaria de muchos productos, y eso es más dinero para los Césaire, por eso la cuidan más no la detienen de su estilo de vida.

Seguramente si yo hiciera eso Gabriel Agreste ya me hubiera desheredado o alterado una prueba de ADN para demostrar que yo no era su hijo. Siempre fui lo perfecto que el quiso hasta que ya no pude más, qué envidia.

—Eso es tener suerte.  
—¡Ni que lo digas! Por eso también se me hace raro que sea amiga de Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.  
—¿Que tiene de raro?  
—Mademoiselle Alya es un volcán en erupción, mientras Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng es un modelo de calma y frialdad, es demasiado correcta...y muy aterradora.  
—Pues...yo creo que hacen un buen complemento, en un grupo debe haber diversas personalidades para crear un equilibrio.  
—Vaya, creo que tienes razón, no lo había pensado así.—ella tocó su barbulla haciéndo un esto pensativo.  
—Por cierto, tu tienes una hermana mayor ¿Cierto? Laura es su nombre.

La sorpresa en su semblante no pudo ser evitada.

—¿Có-cómo lo sabes?  
—La conocí cuando llegué a la ciudad, en el tren, ella me habló de ti.  
—¿De verdad? ¿Y que te dijo?  
—No mucho, sólo que trabajabas con los Césaire.  
—Ya veo, uff por un segundo pensé que eras un acosador. Ok, creo que exageré, pero bueno tal vez y...

—Vaya, vaya—una tercera voz nos sobresaltó a ambos y vimos de frente a Alya Césaire con un rostro de pocos amigos.  
—Mademoiselle...  
—¿Que rayos haces Lila? Recuerda que tu nunca cenas antes que yo. No vuelvas a intentarlo.

¿Cena? ¿De que demonios habla esta mujer?

—No es lo que usted cree..  
—¿Entonces soy estúpida?  
—¡No, claro que no!  
—Evita meterte en problemas niña.  
— Lo lamento mucho Mademoiselle, no volverá a pasar.  
—Más te vale, porque este bocado no será para mi esta vez.

El rostro de Lila era un poema, quedó completamente en shock. Y el idiota de mí era ajeno a la conversación, no comprendía el sentido de sus palabras.

—Entonces de quién...  
—Eso no te incumbe niña, ahora vámonos que tengo cita con Chantal, ya sabes que odia esperar.  
—Sí, Mademoiselle.  
—Y tú muchacho—se dirigió ahora a mí con una extraña mirada para luego guiñarme un ojo—Mucha suerte.

Alya continuó su camino y Lila la siguió aún espantada. El sentimiento con esta última era mutuo. Hubo una cosa que no capté y que probablemente me pase factura más tarde.

El tiempo pasaba y no había rastro de la bruja, quizás se había olvidado de que estaba aquí y sólo estaba atento como idiota.

Mensajeé con Nino un rato, me preguntaba de mi nueva vida, de mi despiadada jefa y de mi misión con los Tsurugi. La conversación más que ayudar a relajarme me estresaba aún más:

"Entonces...¿ La hija de Fu no es una vieja decrépita?"

"Está más buena de lo que quisiera admitir"

"¿Y ni siquiera un faje o rapidito?

"Es demasiado dura, no se deja con nada, sumado a su pésima actitud"

"Tranquilo viejo una versión maxificada del "Encanto Agreste" y verás como afloja en un instante"

"Ojalá sea así...ya quiero regresar a Montreal"

"Siiiiii con "tu dulce niña" en serio me das asco con tantos arcoiris saliendo de tu boca"

"Cuando te llegue la indicada allí te voy a ver sufriendo cabrón"

"Bueno hermano debo irme que hay trabajo suerte con tu "jefa" y pfff ya que no existe ni existirá la mujer que pueda dominar este cuerpazo"

Sonreí malvadamente.

—Ya veremos Lahiffe, ya lo veremos.

* * *

Unas horas después de hacerme idiota en ese asiento, llegué con la bruja a la inmensa mansión ¿De verdad? ¿Es que acaso no comía? No la vi salir en ningún maldito momento de la oficina. Me sentía estafado.

Me estacioné y le abrí la puerta, no se veía nada bien.

—Lémaire—llamó más seria de lo normal—Mañana no hay pendientes en la mañana. No me esperes.

—Sí Mademoiselle.

No tardó mucho en salir uno de los mayordomos con un par de copas.

—Bienvenida Mademoiselle—dijo el hombre amablemente ofreciendo una copa a la dueña quién aceptó gustosa. Al ver mi poca reacción ellá habló:

—¿Que no te enseñaron modales Lémaire? ¡Agarra la copa y bebe!

Me sorprendió la manera tan tenaz en la que se dirigió a mí. Al final obedecí, y aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que era, estaba delicioso.

Ella esbozó un gesto de satisfacción y entramos al enorme recinto dirigiéndose inmediatamenre a su habitación. Estaba muy contento, hoy me dedicaría a recavar pistas o quizás podría interrumpirla en medio de la noche con "alguna excusa"

Era el momento ideal hablar con Madame Tsurugi aunque no estaba seguro de que le diría, no había ocurrido nada relevante y ella es una mujer muy ocupada. Pero será mejor que...

Oh..¿Y el celular de los Tsurugi? No no no ¿Donde está?

Busqué como loco en mis bolsillos sin éxito alguno ¿Dónde demonios está? Retrocedí mis paso a ver si no se me había caído, entonces fue que recordé.

La camioneta.

Sin dudar corrí al estacionamiento otra vez para buscar allí, abrí el vehículo revisando en la guantera, en el portavasos, un cajón qu estaba en el asiento del conductor. Pero nada.

Arghh...

Un repentino pesar invadió mi cuerpo ¿Tan cansado estoy? No, no, debo encontrarlo antes que alguien más. Sin embargo mientras más me movía más exhausto me sentía, debía apurarme.

Un par de minutos más y finalmenre hallé mi objetivo debajo de mi asiento...¡Argghh!

El cansancio se transformó en mareo obligandome a cerrar la puerta y azotar en el piso del carro, de repente todo se volvió negro.

* * *

La tormenta era fuerte, las nubes negras cubrían todo sin albergue de esperanza . Habia corrido_ a esconderme de la extraña lluvia roja que caía del cielo, este no parecía tener piedad con nada. Una estruendosa voz proveniente de arriba gritaba_

_"ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO, El CIELO NO SIEMPRE LLEVA AL PARAÍSO"_

_La lluvia roja seguía cayendo, y cuando pensé todo perdido una extraña nube rosa se posó sobre mí para protegerme de todo mal. Una chispa brillante cayó de esta nube, se veía tan linda, tan pura me me acerqué sin miedo a tocarla y fue cuando todo se esfumó._

Desperté de golpe, parecía que me habian golpeado un rayo. Me encontraba en medio de la oscuridad aún tirado en el suelo del mentado carro con un dolor de cabeza inhumano ¿Que había pasado? Sólo recuerdo que vine por mi celular y...¡Demonios no avisé nada a nadie!

Rápidamente abrí mis mensajes, del celular de los Tsurugi.

Tenía 14 llamadas perdidas...

¡Mierda, mierda , mierda! Madame Tsurugi estará histérica y eso no me resta ñuntos con su familia ¡Soy un grandisímo idiota! ¡El peor! Y ahorita ya no era hora de marcar, eran las 1 de la mañana, lo hanía arruinado todo. ¿Pero porque me quedé dormido aquí? No emtendía nada.

El sonido en el teléfono, de Audrey Bourgeois hizo acto de presencia.

"¿Alguna novedad"

Respondí de inmediato.

"Nada interesante Madame"

La contestación no se hizo esperar.

"Apenas sepas algo me avisas, por cierto no sé que habrá pasado con tu otro aparato pero Tomo-chan está furiosa, ya no quiere que le hables hoy, espera a mañana"

Me bajé del vehículo todo enojado, cuando el ruido de una barda me alertó y por instinto me escondí detrás de este. No estaba muy seguro de quien podía estar a esta hora en este lugar aparte de mí. Y entonces la ví:

Era un ángel, un ángel con un precioso y brillante cabello azabache cayendo delicadamente por su espalda descubierta, una piel tan perfecta, tersa , blanca y acariciable, enfundado en un hermoso traje de corpiño negro ajustado y una larga y entallada falda roja de puntos negros que no dejaba nada la imaginación, todo acompalado de un delicado antifaz moteado que cubría sus zafiros sin dejar de mostrar ese brillo sin igual. Parecía verdadera Afrodita, una con aires de diosa del caos.

No le podía quitar la mirada de encima...pero ¿A donde iba vestida así? Mejor que no tuviera nada puesto sí, no onstante debía averiguar lo que se traía entre manos ¡Esta era la manera de disculparme con los Tsurugi y de paso encontrar más información! ¡Era perfecto! ¿Peeo como la iba aseguir sin que se diera cuenta?

Parece que el cielo se apiadó de mi, cuando ella se acercó lo más silenciosa posible a una sintuosa camioneta de color negro, iba a abordarla hasta que una mueca de molestia apareció en su hermoso rostro y regresando adentro un momento, dejando el vehículo abierto...Quizás me este jugando la vida, pero al final valdría la pena. Ingresé a la enorme camioneta y me oculté esperando no serdescubierto.

Entonces tuve un momento de iluminación...¡Claro por eso me quedé dormido! La copa que ella me hizo beber, pidió que agregaran un especie de somnífero para que yo anduviera de entrometido. Ella sabía que trataría de seguirla.

Muy ingenioso muñeca, lamentablemente te salió el tiro por la culata

Cuando regresó y se subió de vuelta, no notó mi presencia y de reojo pude observar el collar ahora descubierto: Era la mitad de una catarina. Ahora enriendo el porque de su sobrenombre, pero bueno ya pasó tu tiempo de jugar, ahora era mi turno.

"Touché, Ladybug"

* * *

**Y eso es todo por ahora, sin nada más que decir me despido**

**Xoxo, Maretta**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Maretta: **_**¡Hello gente! ¿Cómo andan? Yo aquí con un nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado. Aviso que esta historia entrará en hiatus hasta el día 2 de enero. Eso también incluye mi otro fanfic de 'Ladybug y Chat Noir encuentran a tu pareja perfecta" este el primer capítulo de doble perpectiva a ver si me salió bien xD Por cierto...¿Ya vieron la portada? Esta bellísima, un agradecimiento enorme a JAZVAL por tan hermoso trabajo. **

**Nuevamente agradezco sus bellos reviews a : MeimiCaro, Sonrais, MirrorMim, LilyTendo89, GrounderFury y Sagittarius Mnesomine ¡De todo corazón!**

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las avenruras de Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertenecen, si no Latinoamérica tendría al exclusiva al menos de un mentado capitulo jajaja

* * *

_**Marinette**_.

"Si tan sólo él pudiera apoyarme en esto"

Estoy a solamente veinte minutos de llegar a ese asqueroso lugar. Ese que prometí no visitar y sigo desobedeciendo las reglas que Fu me impuso. Pero no puedo evitarlo, si necesito ser esto para encontrar a Bridge, que así sea.

No sabía en cual de todas sus malditas "sucursales" podría hallarse. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, además el somnífero ha funcionado siempre muy bien. Como al idiota de Lémaire que seguro está mas que noqueado, aunque fui muy suave con él. Debí darle más.

Ese hombre me dió una horrible espina desde el primer momento en que lo ví. Pero no es momento de pensar en él.

No pasó mucho cuando por fin llegué al _Cielo_.

La red de tratante de blancas más  
grande del país. Hoy con sede en Ashelle Hall. Y yo era una clienta suya.

Aparqué frente al apartado lugar y bajé cuidadosamente sin voltear atrás, inmediatamente los empleados me llevaron como si fuera la reina, un muchachito se llevó las llaves de mi camioneta para estacionarla. Me ofrecieron muchas cosas de alto costo y yo amablemente me negué.

Entré al sitio y luego de pasar muchas medidas de seguridad entré sin más. El ambiente adentro siempre conseguía revolver mi estómago. Algunos casi niños, ambos géneros, encima de hombres que podrían ser sus padres e incluso abuelos, el humo y el olor a alcohol eran insoportables, todos hombres importantes muy bien escondidos tras elaborados disfraces para no ser descubiertos.

Malditos cerdos.

En eso un flacucho de cara larga muy conocido por mí apareció frente a mis narices.

— _Mademoiselle Ladybug_, que sorpresa. ¿Va a ordenar lo de siempre?

—Así es Simon, ya sabes. Cabellos azabaches y ojos rasgados, no muy niñas, me ponen demasiado.

—Tenemos una perfecta para usted.-arreglaremos y se la enviaremos a su cuarto lo más pronto posible.

—Excelente—susurré aunque audiblemente—Hoy sin duda te ganarás muchos billetes.

Simon sonrió randiante.

Lo dejaré sonreír un poco antes de que el malnacido acabe llorando.

A diferencia de con otras mujeres, los hombres a mi alrededor me saludaban con cordialidad, era como una más de ellos, en especial por mi "preferencia sexual"

Ellos creen que yo soy lesbiana, ya que siempre pido al mismo tipo de mujer. Incluso ya me tienen preparada a la chica cuando saben que voy de visita. Aunque he dicho montones de veces que soy bisexual. No muchas mujeres visitan el _Cielo_ ya que por lo regular son jóvenes los que traen y la mayoría de ellas piden hombres y mujeres más desarrollados.

No como mi pequeña Bridge.

Sé que en algún lugar estará, y todo vuelve al lugar de origen, todas las niñas vendidas del país pasan por el _Cielo_, sin excepción.

—Listo _Mademoiselle_, _suite imperial persa_ en el tercer piso, disfrute su velada. En unos minutos le haremos llegar su mercancía.

Mercancía

Asi trataban a estas pobres criqturas, como malditos juguetes usables y desechables. Así estarán tratando a Bridgette y así me trataron de a mí. Los odio a todos, los odio.

—La espero.

Me dirigí a la gran escalera y subí como si nada me molestara, pero sabía que no era así. Entre más pasillos con habitaciones recorría, más deseaba irme, ahí se apreciaba de todo: Llantos, gritos, golpes, súplicas...

No pude evitar soltar una lágrima. Pensando que mi hermanita podría estar allí. La que juré cuidar con mi vida y fallé.

—¿Una bebida Madame? Es nueva—interrumpió un joven ofreciendome un extraño líquido rosa. Nunca bebo, pero creo que en esta ocasión lo necesitaré.

—Deme la botella

El obedeció.

—Que la disfrute Madame.

Asentí, intentando no derramar más lágrimas. Porque este momento de lamentarme sino de actuar.

Subí por un ascensor secreto que daba acceso a habitaciones solitarias, solo habia 3 en el lugar y una era mía. No necesitaba que nadie escuchara lo que pasara en la habitación.

La enorme puerta dorada al estilo del antiguo imperio persa señaló mi destino. Entré y el brillo sin igual del recinto me hizo sentir dolor, era un lujo digno de un rey, en manos de gente digna de nada.

Me senté en la cama y miré al espejo del techo.

Lo único que me agradaba de estas repulsivas mascaradas, era la fabulosa ropa que hacía para ellas. Yo era _Ladybug _algo que sólo las personas necesarias sabían.

Entre ellos la viuda de Hareruya Tsurugi, la maldita invidente esa que de ciega realmente no tiene nada. Aún dudo de que esa mujer no pueda ver, siento que sólo lo hace por lástima y para que nadie le diga nada. Y nadie lo hace, menos yo.

Ella sabe que puede hundirme revelando mi identidad, pero esto no es nada comparado a lo que yo le sé y eso la tiene restringida. Me pregunto que tan engañadas y envenenadas tendrá a los cercanos a su círculo social en mi contra. El odio que siente hacía mí es mutuo. Cuando encuentre a Bridge, lo primero que haré es desmantelar este lugar y acabar con ella. Empezando por su tráfico de joyas.

—Si Fu tuviera el valor de hacerlo, esto hubiese acabado hace mucho.

* * *

_**Adrien.**_

No estaba muy seguro de lo que era este lugar, pero cuando la bruja bajó y la recibieron como una diosa supe que no era la primera vez que venía. El chico del parking no me había notado tampoco, y necesitaba entrar para conseguir evidencia de lo que ella estaba haciendo. Madame Tsurugi estará muy complacida.

Descendí del vehículo sin que se diera cuenta y con un puñetazo certero a la nuca noqueé al sujeto. Tuve que esconderlo en un cuarto de servicio. Tomé su identificación para acceder al sitio.

Coloqué la tarjeta en la entrada cerca del estacionamiento y entré sin problema. Supongo que con los empleados no tienen tantas medidas como los clientes.

Traté de escabullirme lo mejor posible, no quería que nadie notara mi presencia. Sólo debía ubicar a Ladybug y tomar las evidencias. ¿Pero como?

—Traigameeem osutarreaaa—dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas antes de caer en el piso.

Allí pude mirar a un tipo demasiado ebrio. Aún no sabía que se hacía aquí pero sin duda había alcohol de por medio.

Entonces me di cuenta que estaba disfrazado. ¡Perfecto!. Además no parecía que fuera a reaccionar en un buen rato. Llevaba un traje negro con matices verdes, una máscara negra con paneles también verdes que daban la apariencia de tener ojos verdes y unas orejas de gato a juego.

Me sentía rídiculo, debía apresurarme.

Aventé al sujeto a un cuarto cercano y cerré la puerta, rogando que nadie entrara allí esa noche. Ya caracterizado me adentré con mayor confianza al establecimiento. Pero no estaba preparado para ver lo que ví.

Montones de hombres acompañados por niños, y no de una manera apropiada. Mierda...esto es un maldito burdel ¿En serio _Ladybug_ está aquí? ¿Ella también es parte de esta mounstrosidad?

Mi respuesta llegó cuando un hombrecillo flaco se acercó a quién estaba buscando y con una enorme sonrisa agregó:

—Listo _Mademoiselle_, _suite imperial persa_ en el tercer piso, disfrute su velada. En unos minutos le haremos llegar su mercancía.

—La espero.

Estaba asqueado y horrorizado, no puedo creer que esa mujer sea capaz de todo esto. Sabía que no tenía corazón y aquí estoy comprobando firmemente todo lo que se dice de ella. Y aún tenía que sacar información, no creo tener estómago para trabajar junto a ella durante más tiempo, esto debe acabar hoy.

La miré irse por una larga escalera, tiempo que el flacucho se me acercó.

—Ah _Monseiur_ _BlackKat_, creo que lo vi mal, ese traje de gato le queda mejor de lo que pensé.  
—Merci.  
—Mmm se escucha un poco raro ¿Se siente bien?  
—Sí.

El hombrecillo rió.

—Como siempre de pocas palabras _monseiur_, vengo a informarle que su pedido no está listo, debemos traer a la chiquilla desde un poco más lejos y tardará más de lo esperado, pero no se preocupe, su suite está preparada para permanecer aquí el tiempo que desee y sin molestarlo. Sabemos que le encanta devorar a sus _nubecillas_ en paz.

Hice un enorme esfuerzo para no romperle la cara al tipejo.

—_Suite imperial romana_, sabe el camino, adelante.

Asentí y me dispuse a subir la gran escalera. Los sonidos y olores que percibí no fueron nada agradables. Al fondo pude observar a Ladybug dar la vuelta en una esquina. Decidí seguirla, no pasó mucho cuando topé con un chico y una mesa de bebidas.

—¿Gusta probar monseiur? Esta que tengo aquí es una fórmula nueva, dicen que prende mucho los sentidos.

Dudé un poco en aceptar, pero si quería evitar sospechas tenía que aceptar todo lo que me pusieran enfrente.

—Dame una botella.—inmediatamente me dió una botella con un extraño líquido rosado, apenas me la dió le di un enorme trago.

—Que la disfrute monseiur.

—Merci.

Mi vista se perdió en el pasillo, Ladybug ya no estaba allí, me adentré un poco más y vi un ascensor. Inmediatamente me subí y pude ver 4 únicos botones:

"Suite imperial austriaca"  
"Suite imperial persa"  
"Suite imperial romana"  
"Piso"

¿Cual era la de ella? Ah sí, la persa. Presioné el botón correcto para acceder a la abrirse las puertas pude obsevar dos armarios, floreros, alfombras y un lujoso portón dorado al final. Allí estaba Ladybug.

¿Pero como se supone que iba a entrar? Ya habia llegado muy lejow como para retirarme o dejar que me descubrieran.

Opté por esconderme en uno de los armarios y esperar a que algo ocurriera. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría.

El armario resultó ser más espacioso de lo que creí, tenía sabanas, unos trajes muy llamativos, zapatos, látigos etc.

Cada vez encontraba más y más cosas, cada vez sentía más grande el mueble, hasta que luego de mucho escarvar descubrí un trasfondo hueco...al quitar la pieza del fondo descubrí un especie de túnel.

Mierdaa...

Cada cosa que encuentro me sorprende más y mas. Sin dudar empecé a avanzar en ese oscuro lugar, estaba polvoriento. Se notaba que hacía años que nadie entraba allí. Continué ayudandome con la luz de mi celular hasta llegar a una escalera. Temía saber a donde llegaba.

* * *

_**Marinette**_.

Bridgette. Si tan sólo me hubieran llevado a mí no me hubiera importado morir sabiendo que tu estás a salvo.

Toqué el collar de Catarina intentando hacer una especie de "conexión espiritual" con ella pero sabía que era inútil. Ya estoy cansada de todo esto. Sólo quiero una pista, una maldita pista.

Ni siquiera Tomoe Tsurugi sabía algo al respecto. Luego de que descubriera mi identidad, se rehusó a seguir cooperando. Sabe que no le conviene que Elijah se entere de sus fechorías. Está demasiado ocupada con sus negocios propios que ignora lo que pase fuera de su perfecto mundo. Tiempo que he ganado amenazandola, y me enorgullezco por ello.

Y luego de destruirla, le toca a ese otro que no deseo mencionar. Ese que implantó vida dentro de mí y luego me hizo perderlo.

Cuando vean todos esos bastardos los que pasará con Tomoe, van a desear no haberse metido conmigo.

"Toc, toc"

—Mademoiselle Ladybug—anunció un hombre del otro lado de la puerta—Le he traído su nubecilla.

Respiré profundo, espero que sea ella.

—Adelante.

* * *

_**Adrien**_.

Luego de vagar por la zona alta del tunel, y un golpe en la cabeza, conseguí llegar a la tierra prometida:

Una visión perfecta de la suite imperial persa, con Ladybug mirando hacia el techo como si nada. Se veía hermosa, pero lo podrida de su alma sólo me hacía verla como un adefecio.

Saqué el celular e quise llamar a Madame Tsurugi, pero luego me acordé que no debo llamarla a estas horas. Además tenía poca carga, quise probar con el de Audrey Bourgeois y creo que lo dejé en la camioneta. Sólo me quedaba el mío. Lo saqué y empecé a grabar.

"Toc, toc" tocaron a la puerta y alguien del otro lado le habló diciendo que ya había traído su nubecilla, ella invitó a pasar y el alma se fue a mis pies.

Por su forma corporal, debía ser sólo una muchachita quién vestida demasiado sexy para su edad, llevaba una cadena como collar y un enorme velo cubriendo su cara. _Ladybug_ inmediatamente abrió el velo y la miró a los ojos.

Un suspiro poco perceptible salió de sus labios.

—Dejenos solas—ordenó la bruja, y el hombre hizo caso.

Apenas se fue, la niña dispuso a despojarse de sus ropas, pero fue detendida.

—Cariño, no hagas eso por favor. No te haré nada.

Me quedé de piedra, al igual que la pequeña. Sobre todo cuando vi a esa mujer sonreír.

¡De verdad estaba sonriendo! Y no en forma burlezca ni descarada. era una sonrisa cálida, amable. Ya no estaba seguro si era la bebida extraña o el golpe en la cabeza...No. de verdad sí estaba pasando.

Con cuidado secó las lágrimas de la jovencita y la invitó a sentarse en la cama.

—¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Magnolia del Desierto  
—No nena, tu nombre real.  
—¿Mi nombre real?  
—Sí, el que te pusieron tus padres.

La pequeña magnolia no pudo evitar llorar al hacer mención de sus padres. De verdad se me partió el corazón.

—Soy...soy...soy...Ashley, Ashley Zhung  
—Hola Ashley, soy _Ladybug_.  
—Hola _Ladybug_...  
—¿Te gustaría reunirte con tus padres?

El rostro de Ashley se tornó temeroso pero esperanzado, su boca temblaba sin poder articular nada.

—¿Si quieres?  
—¿Me...me...me lle-llevará con ellos _Madame_?  
—Claro, eso es lo que hago.  
—¿Lo pro-promete?  
—Lo juro.

Ashley se abrazó a Marinetre sin dejar de llorar, mientras esta la reconfortaba palmeando su espalda y depositó un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

—¿Es...es...usted el ángel que pedí?  
—¿El ángel que pediste?  
—Sí. Todas las noches rezo porque mi ángel me salve de este horrible lugar.

Ladybug sonrió conmovida.

—Digamos que sí—repondió suavemente.  
—¡Sí!  
—¡Shhhhh! Tranquila, no digas nada.  
—¿De verdad de verdad me sacará de aquí ángel _Ladybug_?  
—Así es, pagaré por ti y te dejaré ir. ¿De donde dijiste que venías?  
—San Diego, en un viaje con mis padres y mis tíos, ellos son malos...me abandonaron a mi suerte donde fui secuestrada y terminé pues...aquí.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

—No te preocupes ya me encargaré de ellos, mientras platiquemos un ratito.

Intenté sopesar todo lo que había ocurrido. El demonio hecho mujer no resultó ser nada de lo que esperaba. Cuando vi que esto era un lugar de explotación sexual a niños la odié más de lo que ya la odiaba. Pero al ver su tremenda humanidad y el propósito real de sus visitas. Me hizo reconsiderar mi prejuicio sobre ella.

Era verdaderamenre admirable y arriesgado lo que hacía. Aquí se le veía tan diferente, que parecía otra. Siendo una mujer cálida y entregada. No la desalmada que todos conocemos.

Cecille tiene razón, algo le pasó y creo que tiene que ver con esto.

Apagué mi celular inmediatamente, no necesitaba ver más. No sabía con que excusa me presentaría a Madame Tsurugi, pero esta de plano no es la situación que buscaba.

Recordé la botella que traía en mis manos y bebí más. Si esto era lo que provocaba no me molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Seguí su plática un rato más, cuando Ladybug tomó el teléfono de la habitación y marcó el único botón.

—He terminado, me ha gustado tanto que me la quiero llevar, ya saben, nadie más la puede tocar, pagaré lo que sea. Sí, descansaré un rato , quiero que la preparen y ojo, que si algo le pasa, o la lastiman. No volverán a tener ni un centavo de mí, jamás.

Colgó y se dirigió a Ashley con un tono maternal.

—Vendrán a buscarte, no te preocupes no te harán daño. En 1 hora más nos iremos a un sitio muy bonito. Y empezaremos la búsqueda de tus padres.

La sonrisa de la niña iluminó toda la habitación.

Un nuevo sonido de puerta alertó a ambas.

—Ponte el velo y no digas nada. Simula mucha seriedad.

Ashley asintió y el mismo sujeto que le trajo se fue. Marinette se sentó en un sofá rojo intenso, se llevó a los labios una botella de líquido rosado idéntica a la mía y suspiró con decepción:

—No era ella.

¿No era quién? ¿A quién buscaba? Esto era demasisdo extraño. Sobre todo por...

Ahhhhh...joder...

Un fuerte cosquilleo me invadió el cuerpo, un impulso loco empezó a formarse y de manera inesperada mi entrepierna se puso dura.

—¿Qué diablos?...

Bajé del estúpido sitio lo más rapido que pude, corrí hasta llegar al limite con el armario. Cada ez me era mas difícil caminar. Estaba completamente excitado.

Uffff...ufffff

Estuve a poco de olvidarme de ser discreto y no hacer ruido, pero me contuve.

Ahhhhhh...

Salí del mueble, esperando no haber alertado a nadie.

Cuando las pueryas de la suute imperial persa abrieron...dejando ver a aquella mujer con ahora un tajo en su falda, mostrando más sus bellas piernas y su piel habia adquirido un tono rojizo. Rezaba para que no me reconociera.

—Hey...—Me llamó, pero no debía moverme

Mi cuerpo se sentía como una bola de fuego.

Ladybug no parecía estar mejor, su cuerpo estaba tembloroso y tenía ligeras gotas de sudor en la frente. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Sin pensar un momento retiré parte del estúpido traje negro que me había colocado.

Sin previo aviso ella cayó en el piso y en reflejo corrí a ayudarla...

Cuando la tuve entre mis brazos sentí una corriente eléctrica como nunca antes, la cargué para depositarle en su cama y retirarme. No obstante ella hundió su cabeza en mi pecho, dándole pequeños besos. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus repentinas y dulces caricias, no tardé en corresponderle. Besé su cuello sin el menor pudor y acaricié sus preciosas piernas por el tajo de la falda, su piel era demasiado suave, sumado a un aroma a rosas me encendió por completo.

¡No, no, no!

No puedo estar así con ella, por más deliciosa, hermosa y tentadora que se vea no puedo...no puedo...

Joder...

Ella bajó su mano acariciando sugentemente mi creciente erección y mandando al carajo casi toda la poca cordura que me quedaba. Hice un último intento para safarme de su toque.

Pero al ver esos preciosos ojos color zafiro y esa boca rojo sangre atrapar mis labios, supe que ya no había nada que hacer.

Esa noche _Ladybug_ sería mía.

* * *

**Y eso es todo personitas bellas :3 una aclaración: En esta historia Marinette es mayor que Bridgette. Por lo que no habrá Bridgette x Félix... (?) O tal vez sí. Jajaja bueno nos vemoa en unas semanas y felices fiestas :D**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido.**

**Xoxo, Maretta.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Maretta: **_**¡Hello gente! ¿Cómo andan? Yo aquí con un nuevo capítulo:D Sé que dije 2 de Enero, pero muchas cosas ocurrieron y bueno hasta hoy pude hacer algo. No es mucho de hecho es bastante habrá más en el siguiente ^^**

**Nuevamente agradezco sus bellos reviews a : MeimiCaro, Sonrais, MirrorMim, LilyTendo89, GrounderFury, Sagittarius Mnesomine, AVMox, Kaori-Mikaren y manu ¡De todo corazón!**

**Manu, no odio el Adrigami-Lukanette, simplememente no es mucho de mi devoción y con respecto al review de mi otro fanfic, te acepto el de JillxCarlos. No puedo escribir algo ClairexLeon, ese sí que lo odio.**

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las avenruras de Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertenecen, si no Latinoamérica tendría al exclusiva al menos de un mentado capitulo jajaja

* * *

**_Marinette._**

El timbre del teléfono hizo que abriera abruptamente los ojos. No tenía ganas de levantarme, además que no debía trabajar esa mañana, aunque me sentía extrañamente aliviada y tranquila.

Qué extraño.

Miré brevemente al techo dorado intentando mitigar mi somnolencia, espera... ¿Dorado?...¡Mi el techo de mi cuarto no es dorado! Arghh ¡Eso quiere decir que aún estaba en esta estúpida habitación del _Cielo_!¿Porque todavía no me he ido? Mejor me levanto, porque si no...

Ay dios...

¡No, no, no! ¿Porque estoy desnuda?

La respuesta llegó cuando mi pierna chocó con algo grande sobre la cama: Un cuerpo masculino cubierto por una delgada sábana, que sólo dejaba apreciar unas orejas de gato, unos mechones rubios alborotados y una espalda ancha y fuerte. No es posible...¿Qué mierda hice anoche?...¡¿Y Ashley?!

El telefóno volvió a sonar, jalé la sábana y tapándome lo más que pude corrí a antender.

—¿Diga?

—_Mademoiselle Ladybug_, ahora si que se quedó dormida, su mercancía está lista desde hace tres horas, se encuentra durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes, si no viene pronto por ella la regresaré con las demás y...

—¡NO! ¡Aguardaméla porfavor! ¿Qué hora es?

—La 5 de la mañana mademoiselle. Tiene 30 minutos para bajar, ya estamos a punto de cerrar.

—Enseguida voy.

Miré para todos lados y vi dos botellas de líquido rosado, ¿Dos? Pero sí sólo pedí una.

Entonces mi cerebro de ilumina.

Claro, el hombre sobre la cama, el debía traer otra y por eso acabamos así. Fantástico tuve sexo con un desconocido y ni siquiera puedo recordar. ¿Pero quién es...?

¡Ufff!

Me sentía como una adolescente hormonal cuando regresé mi vista a la cama y miré el cuerpo del sujeto completamente desnudo, a la hora que jalé la sábana lo dejé así.

¡Que buena vista tengo en este momento! No sólo tiene la espalda ancha y bien formada, sino que cada pedazo de él estaba decididamente esculpido en granito.

Un estúpido sonrojo invadió mi rostro.

Ojalá que nadie haya notado que dormí con un hombre o todo mi esfuerzo habrá sido en vano. Me vestí rápidamente, tomé mi bolso y salí corriendo de la habitación. No tardé mucho en llegar al vestíbulo donde todavía quedaban un montón de hombres tirados en el piso, tanta droga terminará de matarlos algún día. Y espero que ese día llegue pronto.

—_Mademoiselle_ ¿Que pasó? Usted no es así.-dijo Simon llegando de repente.  
—Lo siento, creo que bebí demasiado ayer.

Simon me miró extrañado.

—Mmm, No recuerdo haber mandado bebidas a su habitación.

Joder...

—Ya venia un poco alegre ayer. Se me subió ya muy entrada la noche.  
—Bueno si usted lo dice, no soy nadie para juzgarla.  
—Bien dicho.  
—En el estacionamiento esta Heinz, allí tiene a su nubecilla esperándola, esperamos su retorno lo más promto posible _Mademoiselle_.  
—Merci—hablé mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes y lo depositaba en sus manos-Y seré más generosa si sigues siendo tan complaciente.

El idiota sonrió como niño en dulcería.

—Así será Mademoiselle.

-¡Les digo que soy un cliente de aquí!  
-gritó un hombre gordo, muy velludo, talvez cuarentón y semidesnudo quién era escoltado por unos guardias. Simon se giró hacia él visiblemente molesto.  
-Si fuera cliente frecuente, sabría nuestras políticas de no revelar su verdadera identidad. ¡No es más que un polizón!

—¡Soy _BlackKat_!

¿Black Kat? No, era imposible. ¡Yo dormí con él! Y este sujeto no era ni de lejos lo sexy que el que dejé allá arriba.

—Es usted un mentiroso, yo ayer hablé con el verdadero. Y subió a su suite, de hecho tengo una deuda enorme con él...¡Sáquenlo de aquí!

—¡Me las van a pagar, yo tengo contactos!

—Y nosotros su cara, alguien lo reconocerá y no le gustará verlo en este lugar. Tenemos más poder del que usted cree.

El tipo se quedó callado y con una enorme rabia contenida salió sin poner más resistencia. Estaba acabado.

—Lamentamos el espectáculo que acaba de ver _Mademoiselle_, ese sujeto no molestará más.

—No hay problema. Paso a retirarme.

Simon asiente y atiende el teléfono del vestíbulo, no puedo evitar oír la conversación.

—_Monseiur BlackKa_t, ya vamos a cerrar, lamento mucho no poder atender su pedido de ayer, incluso un desagradable sujeto se coló fingiendo ser usted...¿Qué dice? Bueno, de verdad gracias y no se preocupe ya a la próxima...¿Cómo? Bueno como usted diga _monseiur_ _Chat Noir_, sí así quiere que lo llamemos, así será ahora nombrado .

Chat Noir definitivamente le pega mejor.

En el estacionamiento pude observar a un sujeto con cara de niño regañado y sobándose ligeramente la nuca, parecía adolorido. Apenas me vió empujó a una tímida Ashley, quién permanecía callada.

—_Madame_, su nubecilla-tosió un poco-Esperamos tenerla pronto de vuelta.

Saqué un billete más y se lo dí, inmediatamente se retira y abro la puerta trasera para que Ashley se acomode, accedo al asiento del conductor y la niña suelta un suspiron de alivio.

—¿Porque tardó tanto _Angel_ _Ladybug_? Pensé que se había olvidado de mí—preguntó la niña un poco asustada.

—¡Hey! ¿Como crees nena? Es que tuve un problema, pero no te preocupes iremos al médico a revisarte y después te llevaré a una casa que aquí tengo cerca, te quedarás con Mademoiselle Bustier.

—¿No vendrá conmigo _Ángel_ _Ladybug_—El tono de Ashley era nervioso.

—Temo que ahorita no, debo trabajar pero calma, ella te atenderá muy bien.

—¿Ella es buena?

—¡Mucho! Te prometí que no te pasaría nada malo ¿No? Confía en mi

—Sí, _Ángel Ladybug._

-Hoy mismo empezaré con la búsqueda de tu familia, no te preocupes, regresarás a casa.

-¡Siiiiii!-gritó alegre la niña antes de reír con libertad.

La risa de las niñas que rescato, siempre me dan fuerza para seguir adelante. Y sé que pronto la de Bridge se encontrará entre ellas.

**_Adrien._**

_"¡Sigue, sigue! Ahhhh"_

_Los gemidos de Ladybug llenaban toda la habitación, su cuerpo temblaba mientras mi lengua jugaba sin piedad con ese hinchado botón que sólo provocaba placer. Estaba deliciosa. Tanto que debía probarla más a fondo._

_Sin dudar retiré mi lengua de ese delicado lugar para penetrarla suavemente, un nuevo gemido salió de su preciosa boca pidiendo más; en acto de reflejo ella empujó mi cabeza con sus manos para llegar más profundo, todo sin dejar de acariciar la tersa piel de sus muslos._

_No pasó mucho cuando sentí su orgasmo colarse dentro de mi boca...Maldita mujer...Maldita delicia.__ Bebí todo con una sed impresionante._

_Pero yo quería más..._

_Me levanté iy rápidamente me posicioné entre sus piernas, la perfecta visión de su cuerpo desnudo me quitó el aliento, sus hermosos y redondos pechos cabían perfectamente en mis manos, los amasé casi con violencia y sus gemidos aumentaron, esa música tan gloriosa que acariciaba mis oídos y que amenazaba con hacerme adicto._

_Coloqué mi miembro en su entrada empezando ese exquisito vaivén que me volvía loco, sentí como poco a poco se humedecía de nuevo, ella arrastró mi rostro hasta el suyo y me besó casi con necesidad, nuestras lenguas jugaban una caótica guerra dentro de nuestras bocas,__ su saliva era dulce y reconfortante, pero no podía esperar más__, abrí más sus piernas dispuesto a entrar, pero justo en el último segundo, ella me empujó y en un sorpresivo movimiento me giró quedando encima de mí._

_Sus zafiros me escrutaron con una ferocidad casi animal, como una bestia a punto de devorar a su presa._

_Y con la voz más sexy que me pudiese imaginar pronunció:_

_"Tú eres mío"_

_Entonces sus uñas se clavaron en mi pecho y..._

Abrí los ojos.

¡¿Porque mierda abrí los ojos?!

Miré a mi alrededor y me vi en esa estúpida suite del burdel donde seguí a la bruja sexy, y acabamos en una muy increíble situación.

Debo reconocer que sin esa faceta de diva desalmada, es una mujer muy cálida, apasionada, salvaje. Sonreí al resentir el dolor, cansancio y rasguños de mi cuerpo. Definitivamente fue una noche que jamás olvidaré.

Inconcientemente me giré para buscarla y me di cuenta que estaba solo...Lo mas probable es que se haya ido a buscar a la niña de ayer. Una parte de mi se sintió aliviado ya que no debía dar explicaciones o temer que ella me reconociera, al parecer mi máscara no se había movido de lugar.

Sin embargo por otra parte, deseaba tenerla a mi lado en ese momento.

Mi corazón empezó a latir violentamente de la impresión...¿De verdad acabo de pensar eso? ¡Sólo fue sexo! Uno muy bueno, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para sentir algo por ella.

Además tengo muchos asuntos que resolver, empezando por como salir de aquí. Pero ahora que lo pienso yo entré a este sitio simulando ser un cliente así que debería salir sin ningún inconveniente, pero también se supone que no debería estar aquí ¿Cual era la otra habitación? Ah sí, la suite romana, será mejor ir allá.

Me coloqué el disfraz y salí esperando no encontrarme a nadie. Tomé el ascensor especial y presioné el botón que llevaba a donde se supone que debía estar. Al abrirse nuevamente las puertas pude notar una amplia diferencia con el pasillo de la suite persa, este era blanco con decoración más sencilla, otro armario pero de color plateado y la puerta del cuarto era morada. Al acercarme más me di cuenta que se emcontraba abierta y su interior parecía un auténtico palacio romano: Muebles largos, grandes pilares de mármol, cortinas rojas, todas las copas y complementos de oro puro, una sala en el medio, incluso un látigo, esposas y otros artilugios que más bien parecían objetos de tortura medieval.

Tan sólo pensar lo que aquel sujeto hacía con los niños en esta habitación me dieron escalofríos

El telefono sonó.

Sin duda fue buena idea venir acá, no tardé en responder.

—¿Diga?

— _Monseiur BlackKa_t, para avisar que ya vamos a cerrar, lamento mucho no poder atender su pedido de ayer, incluso un desagradable sujeto se coló fingiendo ser usted.

No puedo creer la suerte que estoy teniendo ¡Pensaron que él era el impostor! Un peso menos a mi conciencia sin duda, y lo del pedido supongo se refería a la niña que nunca terminó por llegar, cosa que realmente agradezco, no sé tratar con niños tan bien como Ladybug, además que no tengo suficiente dinero como para comprarla y liberarla al igual que ella. Aunque sería fantástico.

Suspiré prifundamente antes de proseguir:

—Sin problema, al menos se encargaron bien, y a pesar de no recibir lo que quería no presentaré .

—¿Qué dice? Bueno, de verdad muchas gracias y no se preocupe ya a la próxima...

—Pero luego de esta situación, he decidido que quiero evitar otra confusión y cambiar mi nombre, ahora quiero que me digan _Chat Noir._

—¿Cómo?...Bueno como usted diga _monseiur_ _Chat Noir_, sí así quiere que lo llamemos, así será ahora nombrado .

—Excelente, ahora bajo.

Sobrevivír una noche en este lugar no fue nada fácil, no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaría ahora en adelante. Ahora con la identidad de _Chat Noi_r tenía un punto para acercarme más a _Ladybug, _no obstante debo hacerme su aliado y demostrar que no soy un pederasta. Quizá así podría ganarme su confianza y quién sabe, talvez repetir lo de anoche.

* * *

**?**

—¡Me parece inconcebible! ¡Eres más incompetente de lo que creí!—la jefa estaba furiosa, su mirada atravesaba como daga al patético joven que tenía la cara sangrante—¿Tan difícil es encontrar a la mentada chiquilla esa?

—Mademoiselle le juro que...

—¡Callate!—gritó iracunda antes de propinar otro golpe al aludido—Te di todo para que me sirvieras adecuadamente y me fallaste, ahora ese imbécil anda acercandose a Ladybug ¡Tenemos que ser más veloces y encontrar a la mocosa si queremos tenerla sometida!

—¡Le prometo que no fallaré!

—Más te vale...O tu querida novia no volverá a ver la luz del día. Y más que está esperamdo a tu hijo.

La mirada en el chico se tornó en un terror puro, no pude evitar sentir pena por él. Realmente espero irme de aquí ya no puedo soportar esta crueldad. Apenas tenga la oportunidad de escapar lo haré, sólo espero que donde me oculte sea suficiente para dormir tranquila.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por ahora :) sin nada más que decir me despido**

**Xoxo, Maretta.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, ando literalmente bloqueada y en búsuqeda de un nuevo trabajo por debido a algunos problemas. Ando con prisa, así que en la próxima agradezco sus lindos reviews como ustedes se lo merecen :D**

**Por cierto respondiendo a la pregunta: La ultima partr del capítulo anterior tiene un ? Señalando la perspectiva de un personaje desxonocido**

**Y ahora sí ¡Disfrútenlo!**

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenecen, si no hubiera cataclismo para toso el mundo (?)

* * *

**_Adrien_**

Llegar antes que Marinette fue difícil, tenía la esperanza de que se encontrara tan agotada como yo para darme órdenes. Intenté ser lo más silencioso posible, afortunadamente nada pareció fuera de lugar en el recorrido a mi habitación. Al parecer los empleados directamente al servicio de la familia tenían su propio pasadizo, cosa que me resultará muy útil en futuras salidas.

Miré mi teléfono a 2% de batería, Mmm tengo que poner a cargarlos todos. Primero decidí cargar un poco el mío antes de psar a los otros dos, estoy segura que Madame Tsurugi está dormida y no quiere que la interrumpa.

Mi mente no puede evitar viajar a los acontecimientos recién ocurridos, la forma en la que ella me dominó fue tan...estimulante, por lo regular yo las mando en la cama, este cambio de rol fue demasiado satisfactorio.

Hace no mucho que quedé tentado por tan deliciosas curvas...y pude comprobar que se veían mejor de lo que imaginé, si tan sólo pudiera tocarlas una vez más...

La reacción en mis pantalones fue inmediata.

Maldita bruja...

Cada vez tenía más motivos para creer que era un ente sobrenatural con la habilidad de encantar a quien fuera. Me pregunto que habrá pasado con ella ¿Quién será la persona que está buscando? Pero debe ser demasiado importante para ella, aunque en su lugar yo haría exactamente lo mismo.

No era una mala mujer, sólo atormentada. La descripción de Madame Bourgeois, Tsurugi y Couffaine no encajaba con la fiera que vi anoche

Algo no encaja muy bien en todo esto.

"Toc, toc"

El leve golpe en la puerta me sobresaltó.

—Adrien levántate.

Era la voz de Vivica, sonaba preocupada, inmediatamente abrí la puerta, su rostro estaba pálido.

—¿Que pasó?  
—No sabemos nada, sólo que Monseiur Fu está furioso con Mademoiselle en estos momentos.  
—¿Tanto así?  
—El es un hombre muy tranquilo y sereno, pero debió ser algo muy grave para que su semblante cambiara tan drásticamente. Por cualquier cosa mejor preparáte para salir.  
—Entiendo.  
—Bueno yo me retiro, sólo quería ponerte al tanto.  
—Gracias Viv.

Ella asintió y siguió su camino, un sentimiento de preocupación se albergó en mi pecho. ¿Acaso _Monseiur _Fu sabía de esto? Temía saber la respuesta.

* * *

**_Marinette_****_._**

Fu no dejaba de mirarme con decepción, pero también debió atenerse a las consecuencias ¡Ya le había dicho que no iba a detenenerme por nada del mundo!

—¿Algo que decir Marinette?—su voz era fría como un témpano de hielo.

—Te dije que encontraría a Bridge.

—Y yo te dije que todo a su debido tiempo.

—¿Sabes cuantos cerdos malnacidos pudieron haber ya profanado a mi hermana? ¡El tiempo se agota antes de que decidan venderla!

—¡Pero no así! ¿Que pasa si alguien te descubre? ¿O sí vuelves a caer en manos de esos sujetos?

—El dinero es lo que más les importa, mientras siga pagando, ellos me tolerarán. Parecen máquina traga monedas.

Fu se frotó sus sienes tratando de controlar su enojo, era una de las cosas que yo llevaba mejor que él y eso me daba cierta ventaja.

—Júrame que nunca volverás a ese lugar...—la furia en sus ojos era impresionante, pero no me intimidaba.

—NO.

—¿No que?—rechinó entre dientes.

—No puedes obligarme.

Su puño se estampó fuertemenre contra la pared.

—A tus padres les dolería verte así...

Y allí está otra vez, el chantaje de mis padres "Ellos no hubieran querido eso" "Les dolería verte así" ¡Puras patrañas! Yo le juré mantener a Bridge a salvo y fallé, todo por culpa de ese idiota encantador. La debilidad del amor y de la carne nublaron mi buen juicio esos días. No hay hombres que valgan la pena en este podrido planeta.

Pero no importaba lo que Fu dijera, yo iba a regresar al Cielo.

—Ellos entenderían los motivos.

—Eso no es tu culpa Marinette.

—¡Claro que lo es! El universo me castigó por ser tan inocente, tan crédula, la gente buena está muerta. Solo quedan los que te moran con lástima, como tú.

Me hice un ovillo y finalmente el semblante del hombre cambió a uno de comprensión.

—Escucha... Sé que es difícil de creer, pero no te tengo lástima, te has sabido ganar tu lugar junto con mi respeto y cariño, eres una gran chica y el hecho de que el mundo no sea una burbuja de color rosa siempre hay más buenos que malos, seguro que donde menos esperas hallarás un aliado. Sólo debes aprender a confiar en él.

Lo miré a los ojos y vi la sinceridad en ellos, quizás tenga razón en cierro punto, sin embargo no iba a ser linda de la moche a la mañana. Eso ya será después.

—Saldré un rato a dar la vuelta.—hablé ya un poco más calmada.

—Llévate a tu chofer.

—Sí, iré a despertarlo

Sin más me levante del piso y caminé hacia la puerta

—Marinette—Fu murmuró suave, pero audible—Prometeme que no volverás a ese lugar.

Giré hacia mi padre adoptivo con las manos extendidas y dije:

—Lo prometo.

Lo bueno es que mis zapatos eran cerrados y no pudo ver el cruce de mis dedos

...

Luego de una larga ducha, me puse ropa comoda y empaqué un par de mudas de ropa. Al menos si Alya se fuera a hacer una orgía me dejara tranquila en su casa. Sus padres no estarían en días, Nora estaba de gira y las gemelas aún no salían de vacaciones.

Ahora solo debía avisar a Vivica que despertara a Lémaire, más que le vale que tenga rápido el vehículo. Salí de mi habitación y vaya sorpresa:

Lémaire esta sentado en un banco profundamente dormido, lucía cansado. Mmmmm ¿Acaso el somnífero no fucionó bien? Debería hablar con Irina para que haga una dosis más poderosa.

—Lémaire—dios soné tan dulce, que bueno que nadie más me oyó.

Moví un poco su hombro para tratar de despertarlo, vaya no habia notado lo duro que estaba este chico.

Sentí su cuerpo sobresaltarse. Abrió ligeramente los ojos y miró con espanto. Sí, supongo que es comprensible.

—¿Sí mademoiselle?—su voz serena me tranquilizó un poco.

—Saca mi camioneta, nos vamos en 5. Sólo me dejas y regresas, no tomará más de 10 min, pero si puedes tárdate un poquito más para simular que no iré a donde voy. Hoy y mañana te doy el día libre.

Wow, eso fue toda una sorpresa.

—Como usted ordene.

Quizás Alya pueda ayudarme con esto

* * *

**_Adrien_**

Me encontraba en el asiento del conductor esperando a Marinette sopesando lo ocurrido, observarla en ese modo tan nervioso y tímido me recordó una vez más que era humana.

Minutos después ella salió con una pequeña maleta ¿Se iba de viaje? La verdad que es que no me sorprendería que necesitara despejarse. Abrí la puerta y sin emitir palabra alguna los dos abordamos la camioneta blanca.

—No iremos mejor, pasaremos el area boscosa cerca de la orilla del lago entrarás en el siguiente claro, hay un camino bastante amplio.

Le dediqué un gesto afirmativo y emprendimos el viaje, si era aqui mismo en el lago era demasiado cerca para lo que pensé que se alejaría, aunque eso explica la maleta tan corta que llevaba.

Me parecieron horas el tiempo que permanecimos en silencio, por lo regular el que no me hablara es un alivio, ahora lo sentía una tortura.

Y sí, como siempre seré el primero en abrir la boca.

—Mademoiselle...

—¿Sí?

—¿Para donde ahora?

—Da el último giro en la siguiente salida.

—Entendido...

En el espejo retrovisor podía percibir su frustración, quizás podría intentar animarla...¡No! Eso es como si fueramos amigos y definitivamente no lo somos, quisiera conocer un poco más de ella e intentar ayudarla. Suspiré profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Se siente bien?

Ella me miró sorprendida, pero no molesta. Eso es un buena señal.

—No.  
—¿Puedo saber porque?

Me sentí como un idiota al cuestionar eso ¡Claro que eso no era de mi incumbencia! Si en ese momento se detenía y me mataba, habré muerto por que lo merecía.

— Fue hace como tres años, cuando aún reía como si fuera una niña.—Vaya, no pensé que fuer a contestar, en serio que está muy mal.  
—¿Que pasó?  
—Me quitaron lo que más amaba—musitó con tristeza absoluta—Creía en un mundo rosa donde todo sale bien, sonde todo es perfecto, ese que no es golpeado por la horrible realidad.

La entendía perfectamente.

—¿Sabe? Yo no tuve nunca necesidad de trabajar, al final lo hice para huir de mi padre y su reino de terror.  
—¿Como es eso?  
—Quería controlar mi vida, echó a mi novia, mis amigos y los reemplazaba con los que él consideraba a apropiados, un montón de niños estirados de sociedad.  
—¿Estirados de sociedad...Entonces, eres rico.  
—¡No, no soy! ¡Es el idiota Gabriel Agreste es rico no yo! Además creo que...

Un gruñido de sorpresa interrumpió mi queja.

—¿Gabriel Agreste? ¿Eres hijo de Gabriel Agreste ?— preguntó ella atónita y allí fue que me di cuenta que la había fastidiado. Uno de mis más grandes secretos había sido revelado y frente a Ladybug. Genial

—Ehh...¿Sí?  
—¡Con razón te me hacías un poco familiar!

Ok, se volvió loca.

—¿Familiar? ¿De que estás hablando? ¿De donde me conoces?  
—¿Que es tuyo Félix Agreste?

La rabia inundó mi cuerpo inmediatamente ¿Félix? ¿En serio? Hasta en este país saben de ese maldito hijo de puta.

—Mi irritante primo...Con todo respeto Mademoiselle, pero no me compare con ese sujeto.

Ella rió dulcemente...Que lindo se escuchó.

—Es un patán insufrible lo sé, tranquilo que no te estoy comparando pero ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Supongo que Lémaire es el apellido de tu madre ¿O me equivoco?  
—Si...—Vaya no necesitó de más explicaciones, lo entendió a la primera...y además odia a Félix..¡Odia a Félix! Vaya persona con la que vine a abrirme.  
—Entonces ¿Como debo decirte ahora?  
—Tal vez Adrien sería lo mejor.  
—Bien Adrien, solo gira a la derecha y vete recto allí encontrarás la mansión Césaire.

Con que aquí es donde venía, bueno suena lógico. Yo sólo asentí.

No tardé mucho en divisar una nada modesta mansión, no era tan impresionante como la de Ladybug, pero si que limpiaba el suelo con la de los Tsurugi

Mierda...¡Los Tsurugi! Olvidé reportarme hoy, incluso Audrey Bourgeois estará preguntandose donde demonios estoy. Me apresuré a estaciorme y corrí a abrirle la puerta, debo regresar rápido a cargar mis otros teléfonos y tan pronto como...

—Adrien—susurŕo suavemente la belleza azabache, mientras salía de su vehículo—Gracias.

Me sonrió e ingresó al enorme recinto.

Mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos, no esperaba nada de esto...¿Será esta una señal? Tal vez podría aprovecharme de ella y...

No.

Independientemente de todo soy un caballero. Un caballero que vino a destruirla, pero algo dentro de mí ya no deseaba hacerlo.

¿Que debo hacer ahora?

* * *

_**Tomoe**_

Que fiesta tan aburrida, y además llena de indeseables, Anarka debería cuidar a su hijito de esas arpías, es verdad que no puedo ver pero el olor a perfume de "mírame soy una zorra" se sentía a kilómetros.

Kagami no se escuchaba contenta y no la culpo, a nadie le gusta ver a su futuro esposo coqueteando con cualquiera, algo de lo que fui testigo de Hareruya antes de perder la vista.

No he oído mi celular en días. ¿Donde se habrá metido ese maldito mocoso?  
¿Será que ya se esté cogiendo a Ladybug? Ojalá y sí, no creo que la muñequita esa pueda soportar otro corazón roto, preferiría matarse antes de eso otra vez

No debió meterse conmigo y con mi fortuna. Tanto que me costó forjarla para que una muerta de hambre venga y me la arrebate. Debí matarla cuando sólo era una chiquilla indefensa. Así como su hermanita... Pobre ilusa, ella no sabe que la chilloncita esa no está en el _Cielo_, la estoy reservando para un cliente que ha esperado esto por muchos años...

—Madame Tsurugi...

Ash, la estúpida hija de Audrey otra vez ¿Ahora que querrá? Como siempre debo ser hipócrita.

—Chloe, querida ¿Que pasa?  
—¿No ha sabido nada de Kagami? Llevo buscándola desde hace media hora.  
—No linda, no sé donde se encuentra. ¿Ya intentaste en el jardín?  
—¡No, pero lo haré! ¡Gracias Madame Tsurugi!  
—De nada...

Pequeña perra, talvez vendiéndote dejarías de desvivirte por el futuro esposo de mi hija.

—Madame—esta nueva voz sumado a su tono captaeon complatamente mi interés, era Myléne—Llego el señor de la joyas.

¿Y que hace ese idiota aquí?

* * *

**Sin nada más aue decir me despido**

**Xoco, Maretta.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Maretta**: Lamento mucho la tardanza, el trabajo y un concurso de One Shots me consumieron todas las neuronas para escribir. Espero y les guste :) nuevamente gracias por sus bellos review. Los adoro, son los mejores.

Disclaimer: Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece porque si no estrenaría la S4 en Abril xd (?)

* * *

**_Marinette._**

Lila me miró muy sorprendida cuando llegué a la puerta de la mansión, ya que por lo regular es Alya la que me visita. No obstante no preguntó nada y corrió para llamar a mi promiscua mejor amiga. Una parte de mí deseaba contarle de mi encuentro cercano con ese sexy extraño del _Cielo,_ la verdad es que me tiene muy intrigada; el hecho de que haya estado cerca de mi habitación y no en un cuartucho con esos pobres niños me hace pensar que no soy la única que está buscando a alguien. Aunque claro está, la versión de Simon no concuerda con lo sucedido.

Por otro lado está Adrien...se siente tan raro llamarlo por su nombre, sobre todo al enterarme que es un Agreste. Tal vez ese fue mi verdadero descontento todo este tiempo hacia él, me recordaba al bastardo de Félix Agreste sólo que sin la mirada de pervertido en celo. Una vez que lo ví y fue suficiente para pedir la orden de restricción.

─¡Mari!─gritó Alya mientras bajaba las escaleras─ ¿Estás bien? No te esperaba...Oh, oh, oh ¿No me digas que al fin te comiste al bombón rubio?

Rodé los ojos fastidiada.

─No Césaire, no. Sólo quería ver si me recibías en tu casa unos días...Me pelee con Fu y el ambiente está demasiado tenso.

─¿Que pasó?

─Descubrió mi escapada de ayer, pero mejor hablemos de eso en otro sitio.

Al asintió e inmediatamente jaló mi mano para llevarme a su cuarto, sabía que las paredes oían y en estos casos sería suicidio. No tardamos mucho en llegar a sus aposentos, a mi punto de vista algo exagerado lleno de muebles de color dorado y las paredes naranja chillón. Dios ¿Cómo puede dormir aquí?

─¡Que nadie me moleste!─gritó antes de cerrar la puerta y activar el sistema anti-sonido de su habitación, cosa que es muy útil cuando trae a sus "amigos" a su casa, y ahora para evitar chismosos.─Bien, soy todo oídos. ¿Algo nuevo sobre Bridge?

─Nada. Ayer saqué a una niña llamda Ashley, muy parecida a ella, pero sin los ojos azules.

─Me cuesta trabajo que Fu no te ayude en esto, un hombre tan poderoso como él podría hacer grandes maravillas e incluso poner en ultimátum a Tomoe Tsurugi.

─Esa maldita vieja...

─Alguien tiene que ponerla en cintura, no aguanto su hipocresía y la bazofia de ser humano que es.

─Sí tan sólo hubiese previsto el secuestro de mi hermana, esa mujer estaría ahora en el séptimo círculo del infierno. Pensé que luego del asesinato de mis padres no querrían más de nosotras...incluso mi hijo pagó el precio. Dios fuí tan idiota, tan inocente...

─Toda mujer enamorada pierde la cabeza, ese patán te enamoró y te llevó a rastras con la maldita vieja. Y tu hijo, sé que no es el mejor consuelo pero mínimo no tienen otra persona para usar en tu contra ya sabes como es el _Cielo_, Bridge no sería su único obejetivo si sabe que puede destruirte.

Al habló con una sabiduría de mil años. Pues es cierto que de haber dado a luz Tomoe tendría otra ventaja sobre mí.

─Debes preocuparte por encontrar otros aliados, y prométeme que cuando todo esto acabe volverás a ser como antes.

¿Cómo era antes? Amable, cálida, sonriente, tonta, ingenua, lo peor. Algo que me propuse corregir a como diese lugar.

─¿Cuando planeas volver?

─En dos semanas. Habrá un "banquete" ese el tipo de evento donde se necesitan a todos los prospectos posibles.

─Hablando de prospectos...

─Alya...

─¿Ni siquiera un besito con el rubio? ¿No te parece mínimo atractivo? Porque si no lo quieres yo podría...

─¡Ni se te ocurra!

Dios.

¿Qué he hecho?

¿De verdad acabo de gritar para evitar que mi mejor amiga quiera llevarse a Adrien? ¿Porque hice eso? La sonrisa perversa de la inquisidora Césaire entró en acción y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pude disimular mi humor. Esto no pinta para nada bueno.

* * *

_**Adrien**_.

El tono que recibí de Madame Tsurugi denotaba el enojo que sentía, aunque la sentí un poco extraña el día de hoy. Llamenme loco, pero sonaba demasiado preocupada.

Lo que sí pude averiguar, gracias a un hashtag en twitter fue sobre el tipo al que le usurpe la identidad en el lugar ese. Se llama Dennis Quan y es uno de los más cercanos al Primer Ministro de Canadá, ahora entiendo porque Simon lo amenazó con tanta naturalidad. Unas fotos de él con esos niños y sería el fin no sólo de su carrera, sino de su vida. Incluso me he planteado utilizar esa información a mi favor, después de todo Chat Noir necesite recursos.

Ahora debo investigar los días que la bruja sale como superheroína a buscar a quién sabe quién para hablar sobre el asunto. Talvez podría ayudarla...Pff, cada vez me es más difícil pensar en ella de manera negativa, incluso le revelé mi más grande secreto. Ni madame Tsurugi sabe que soy un Agreste.

Ya ni sé donde estoy metido. Talvez debería seguir el consejo de Nino y huir a los Estados Unidos, el inglés no se me da nada mal gracias a Gabriel Agreste.

─¡Hey que sorpresa!─habló una voz femenina a mis espaldas, al geirar pude ver a Laura cargando varias bolsas de compra─¿Que haces por acá?

─Tengo el día libre ¿Y tú?

─También yo

─Vaya ¿Ya trabajando? ¿Dónde estás?

─Con Monseiur Fu.

─Ufff ¿Y no te has topado con su _hijita_?─dijo con verdadera amargura. Vaya que Ladybug se ha forjado una horrible reputación.

─Sí, ella es mi jefa directa.

─Ay no, pobre de ti. Realmente te compadezco, dicen que esa mujer es insufrible, insensible y fría como hielo. Seguro no sabe ni que es amar o desear.

Si yo te contara linda.

─A mi me da igual realmente, sólo me limito a trabajar y ha sido tolerable su trato hacía mí.

─¿De verdad? Wow, eres la primera persona que no habla mal de ella...

Algo me dice que ese comentario no le agradó en lo absoluto.

─No me parece mala, sólo es estricta. Me enfocado a cumplir sus órdenes y ya.

Laura me escaneó minuciosamente, no sé que estaba esperando de mí pero al final suspiró y sonrió.

─¿Te apetece un café? Yo invito.

Acepté en el acto ¿Que podría salir mal? Envié un mensaje a Audrey Bourgeois mencionando mi día libre, esta lo aprobó y decidí seguir con mi paseo.

* * *

**_Kagami_**.

Odio a los sirvientes de mi madre, nunca me comunican nada. Jamás me toma encuenta para sus decisiones, justo como mi padre la trataba a ella.

Mi padre era un cerdo machista. Aún recuerdo cuando me vestía de niño para aparentar que tenía un hijo. Su muerte no representó ningún inconveniente. Pero a diferencia de mi madre yo no voy a permitir que me deje fuera de esto.

Sé que puedo encargarme de sus negocios. Ojalá tuviera apoyo de Luka, pero siempre está ocupado, aunque sé que es para resguardar nuestro futuro. Cuando nos casemos nos iremos a vivir a Francia en una lujosa mansión, alejados de la zorra Chloé por siempre ¡Esa arpía ponzoñosa! La odio casi tanto como a Ladybug...

Maldita Ladybug...

¡Se cree la gran cosa!...Ese montón de perros hambrientos cuando la ven hasta tiran baba, ni siquiera tiene clase ¡Es una pobre arrastrada! espero que el idiota de Frank traiga la información que necesito, no le queda de otra. Ojalá la tenga antes de la gala de beneficiencia para poder desemascararla.

Si no, quedaría en manos de Aaron, no creo que le cueste mucho encamarse con el insecto ese. Está de muy buen ver, me gustaba mirarlo cuando limpiaba la piscina.

Tal vez cuando acabe todo esto, podría llevármelo a Paris, total Luka viaja mucho.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación de mi madre se abrió para dejar verla acompañada de Monseiur X. Hace mucho que no lo veía, si llegó debe haber una emergencia.

Me acerqué lo más posible intentando burlar el oído de tísico de mi madre.

─Todo está listo Tomoe, en dos semanas llegará para reclamar lo que le pertenece.

─¿Porque tanto tiempo?

─Porque está atendiendo asuntos de suma importancia. Paciencia, que la mercancía será muy bien remunerada.

Mi madre sonrió como nunca antes de besar apasionadamente al hombre de traje morado.

* * *

**_Adrien_**.

Compramos un par de frapuccinos y continuamos caminando, ya que no quiso sentarse en las mesas de la cafetería.

Laura me contaba sobre su familia, que sus padres estaban separados y realmente los veían poco. Ellos venían de Italia, pero un fuerte problema las obligó a cambiar hasta de continente.

─¿Y tú tienes algún hermano?

─No. Soy hijo único.

─¿Algún primo hermano?

Torcí la boca al pensar en Félix.

─No. Mis padres son hijos únicos y no tengo primos.

─Vaya, debe ser muy solitario.

─Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra, pero cuentáme tú ahora ¿Como te llevas con tu hermana?

─Normal, supongo. Nos queremos y apreciamos a pesar de nuestras peleas, sólo que le he sentido más distante de lo normal.

─¿Tienes idea de porque?

─Tal vez su trabajo se volvió más absorbente, Mademoiselle Césaire es súper especial. Claro no tanto como tu jefa.

El desprecio de Laura hacia Marinette era total. ¿Pues que le había hecho? Sé que la bruja sexy puede ser un dolor de huevos, pero no sé a que grado para detestarla así. Ni Lila que es más cercana a ella habló mal de mi bruja, sólo mencionó que era muy fría.

Cada vez tenía más preguntas y las respuestas no terminaban de llegar. Me sentía como peón frente a la reina en una partida de ajedrez. En cualquier momento podría comerme.

Sacudí la cabeza al observar la extraña mirada de Laura sobre mí, preferí disimular.

─¿Quieres panecillos? Vi una pastelería cerca.

─¡Claro! Un pastelillo de zarzamora vendría perfecto.

Asentí levemente. Sin embargo antes de que me diera cuenta unas camionetas negras se pararon frente a nosotros, de ahí bajaron como 6 hombres robustos. Intentamos correr pero fue inútil, a mi me golpearon en la cabeza con tal fuerza que me dejaron fuera de combate...

Mientras con lujo de violencia introducían en una de las camionetas a una llorosa Laura para luego desparecer.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. ¿Porque será que se llevaron a Laura? ¿Que pensará Kagami de su madre? ¿Marinette ya anda cayendo a los encantos del rubio? Descubránlo, pronto jajaja

Xoxo, Maretta


	12. Chapter 12

***Maretta entra con un escudobde protección* Eh, bueno. En primer lugar lamento la tardanza una vez más, el trabajo me trae de arriba hacía abajo y no había podido hacer nada. El.20 de Abril las escuelas entran en suspensión por el COVID-19 y como trabajo en una es posible que aproveche ese tiempo para escribir. No obstante tomen precauciones y cuidense mucho, la higiene es muy importante. Sé que saldremos airosos de esta.**

AGRADEZCO A : Manu, LilyTendo, Sonrais, Sagittarius y Cheli Mena :3 ¡Muchas gracias!

**Y ahora sí ¡Disfrútenlo!**

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenecen, si no hubiera cataclismo para toso el mundo (?)

* * *

**_Audrey_**.

Los planes no han salido como yo esperaba. El tonto de Adrien no ha hecho nada ¡Y yo que le ofrecí nuestro apellido a cambio de la felicidad de mi hija!

Es un necio. Se he reportado poco tanto conmigo como con Tomo-Chan, algo no huele bien y debo averiguar que es.

Sin embargo hay muchas cosas que me preocupan. Anarka está muy sospechosa estos días, cada que le hablo se esconde y no deja que nos acerquemos. Incluso ayer vi unas camionetas de su propiedad cerca del otro lado del lago, como si estuvieran esperando algo.

Chloé siempre ma ha dicho que no debo confíar en ellas, pues se le hacen extrañas y muy poco honorables. Tal vez ella percibe mejor las cosas que una.

Me llega un mensaje, al principio creo que es del muchachito rubio, pero es de un número desconocido.

La tenemos

Parecía un número privado. No le hice caso, hasta que la foto de mi hija junto con una muchacha morena apareció en la pantalla.

Amordazada.

**_Marinette_**.

Llevaba 20 minutos encerrada en el maldito baño, no quería salir a ser aún más interrogada por Alya. Hace mucho tiempo que no me cohibía con nada, mi faceta de fría cayó en unos segundos y por culpa no sólo de Adrien sino de ese extraño enmascarado.

Ya era suficiciente de que mi mejor amiga pensara que tuviera algo con mi chofer como para decirle de mi aventura en el _Cielo_, sobre todo porque no recuerdo nada. Jamás fui buena con el alcohol.

Una parte de mí no se sentía con fuerza para discutir, sentía algo en mi pecho que me decía que algo no estaba bien.

─¡Marinette!─gritó Al─¡Tu novio llegó¡

Ahora no me iba a dejar en paz y...espera ¿Adrien vino? A que ha regresado, no, seguramente es una trampa para que salga y se burle aún más de mí.

Mi teoría se vino abajo cuando escuché su agitada voz. Inmediatamente salí bajé las escaleras y ví un rastro de incredulidad en sus ojos.

─Adrien ¿Qué pasa?

─¿Dónde está Lila?

¿Lila? ¿Todo este escándalo para venir a verla a ella? Mi cara sufrió una terrible convulsión que rogaba no fuera percibible para Alya. Pero me di cuenta que también estaba enojada.

─¿Para que quieres a Lila,joven?─la voz de Al era muy dura. Este no se inmutó y con voz temblorosa agregó:

─Se trata de su hermana, fue secuestrada.

Un _Deja Vu_ apareció en mi mente, el el justo momento donde los hombres de Tomoe Tsurugi amordazaban a mi hermana y se la llevaban entre amargas lágrimas, no sin antes incendiar nuestra humilde casa. Ese sitio donde también nuestros padres fueron asesinados. Todavía recuerdo al hombre del traje morado mientras exigía su dinero y después mientras degollaba a mi padre frente a mis ojos. Lo peor vino después cuando abusaron y estrangularon a mi madre. Son cosas que jamás olvidaré.

Mis piernas fallaron y por poco caigo al piso si no fuera por que un par de fuertes brazos me atraparon en el acto.

─_Mademoiselle_ ¿Está bien?

De repente me sentí como una niña pequeña necesitada de protección, no me sentí como _Ladybug_.

─Mira─dijo Alya─Yo avisaré a Lila, llévate a Marinette a mi cuarto, es el de la puerta anaranjada enorme, y cuídala muy bien ¡Entendiste!

Supongo que asintió porque no lo oí responder, rápidamente me cargó y subió las escaleras. No pude evitar recargar mi cabeza en su pecho. Pocos minutos después arribamos en la habitación de Al. Inmediatamente me depositó en la cama.

─¿Se siente bien? ¿Que le pasó?─preguntó preocupado el rubio, quise contestar pero no me salía la voz.─Esta bien, no es algo de mi incumbencia.

─N-no no...

─¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

Yo negué con la cabeza, sólo acerté a tomar su mano, la sorpresa en su rosteo fue evidente.

─Lo siento, sólo realmente...realmente espero que Lila encuentre a su hermana.

─Yo también _Mademoiselle_

─¿P-pero como fué que pasó?

─La encontré en la calle, nos saludamos, caminamos un rato y fuimos por un café, de repente unos hombres en una camioneta bajaron y se la llevaron a la fuerza, no pude hacer nada.

**_Adrien_**

Sus manos temblaban y mis ganas de abrazarla se hacían cada vez más, creo que estoy viendo una faceta que seguro nadie más había visto en ella.

─¡Tienen que encontrarla Adrien! ¡Tienen que encontrarla!─gritó con desesperación. Tuve que controlarla.

─Lo sé, lo sé tranquila.

─No puede pasar lo mismo otra vez. No, no...

¿Otra vez? ¿Pero como sí...? ¡Claro! Lo que hacía en ese maldito lugar, la persona que buscaba con desesperación, lo más probable es que se la quitaran con tal lujo de violencia como Laura.

─_Mademoiselle_ yo...

Ella tragó con dureza y me dedicó una mirada intensa y firme. Sus manos me apretaron con fuerza y perdió el temblor se apoderó del resto de su cuerpo. Eso me asustó.

─_Mademoiselle_─susurré, pero me ignoró─_Mademoiselle...mademoiselle_..._mademoiselle_...¡Marinette reacciona por favor!

Al escuchar su nombre ella abrió los ojos con sospresa, pero también le ayudó a salir de su trance. Inesperadamente me pegó un corto empujón y se tapó con la sábana

─Dios, soy una tonta.─susurró afligida.

─Claro que no.

─Claro que sí, ¿Sabes? No siempre fuí tan dura como todos creen. También he sufrido como no tienes idea. No soy ninguna desalmada Adrien.

─_Mademoiselle_ no creo que ellos..

─¿Crees que no sé como me dicen? ¿Que no siento su miedo, odio y desprecio? Nadie me soporta, pero nadie sabe que tan quebrada estoy, sólo especulanSé que incluso tú me odias.

Me sentía un completo imbécil y, aunuqe era verdad que la odié en su momento , pero también es cierto que ese sentimiento duró muy poco.

─No te odio. Sólo no te he sabido comprender. Es una situación complicada.

─No tienes que mentirme, sé que has sentido repulsión hacia mí, se nota en tu mirada.

El corazón empezó a latirme con violencia, jamás me había sentido de esta manera. Ante mí una hermosa catarina abría sus alas esperando volar llevándose con ella la barrera que tanto debía pero nunca quise levantar. Sin poder contenerme más la abracé. Y ella correspondió a mi abrazo. Por unos segundos me sentí feliz.

Pero de repente mi cerebro viajó a Toronto donde se alzaba la ahora no tan imponente Mansión Tsurugi, con Kagami y sus múltiples empleados. No sé que habrá pasado entre Marinette y _Madame_ Tsurugi, pero mi corazón dice que esto es un error total.

Una misión para destruir a_ Ladybug. _

─Gracias Adrien.─dijo Mari abruptamente.

─¿Porque?

─Por escucharme. Y no burlarte de mis lágrimas.

Sonreí mientras limpiaba sus mejillas.

─No podría burlarme de tí aunque quisiera, eres una chica muy especial.

Sus mejillas se colorearon al instante. Eso sin duda es lo más adorable que he visto en mi vida.

─Gracias...

─No hay de que _Mademoiselle_ la verdad es que...

─Marinette.

─¿Disculpa?

─A partir de ahora me llamarás Marinette cuando estemos a solas.

Una explosión de alegría me llenó el pecho. Realmente staba confiando en mí.

─Esta bien Marinette. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Literal.

Ella rió.

─Realmente espero que Lila encuentre a su hermana. Sé lo difícil que es perder a quién amas y por manos ajenas.

Eso me dejó de piedra.

─¿También se llevaron alguien de tu lado?

Ella miró a la puerta y puso sus manos en las mías apretándolas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

─¿Puedo confíar en tí?─preguntó con firmeza, yo asentí con seguridad.─Debo advertirte que tu silencio debe ser total. Si hablas, cumpliré la amenaza que te hice el segundo día.

Mi mente empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad para recordarlo. Claro, "el accidente, y se supone que debía sentirme amenazado, pero tenía bastante lógica. El secreto que debía estar por contarme debía ser muy pesado.

Dependiendo de lo que escuchara en los próximos minutos debía tomar una decisión muy importante:

Seguir siendo leal a _Madame_ Tsurugi, o ser fiel a ese torbellino rojo de puntos negros.

**_Tomoe_**.

Cada vez que él venía, me hacía sentir como una verdadera mujer. Hareruya siempre fue un impotente, en cambio él era todo un semental. Sé perfectamente que no me ama, su mujercita es "demasiado buena para él" pero si viene conmigo es obvio que esa perra no lo satisface.

La tonta gala de beneficencia era en 1 semana y eso frustró mis planes de vender a la chiquilla. ¿Porque tenía que coincidir? Kagami no tiene porque saber los planes que vienen, pero anda de metiche y necesito tenerla a raya.

Con que odie a Ladybug tengo más que suficiente con su participación, la muy tonta realmente cree que ella mató a su padre, eso me ha servido por varios años.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

─Madame, su encargo está listo─dijo Myléne al otro lado.

Perfecto, tendré mercancía suficiente para vender durante la gala, Ladybug ni se imagina la sorpresa que le tengo preparada. Al final ni habré necesitado la ayuda del escuincle aquel, tal vez lo mate por ser tan incompetente, o bien podría venderlo con algunas amigas. Anarka siempre le tuvo ganas.

Salí de mi habitación sin hacer ruido y a paso lento pero decidido llegué al jardín. Allí estaba la casa de muñecas de mi hija. Solitaria, inocente, perfecta.

Saqué una llave y abrí la puertecilla, adentro era tan cálido, todavía se percibía un poco de esa magia infantil que tuvo mi hija en su momento. Claro todo antes de abrir la ultima puerta.

Esa que lleva a pasillos largos e interminables, habitaciones donde los gritos de los niños son billetes para mis bolsillos. Pero sin duda la más especial es la última, la del portón grande.

Coloco la mano en el lector de huellas y este se abre.

Ante mí está la chilloncita, la hermana de Ladybug mirándome con temor, es muy gracioso que esra bastarda sea la única persona en wl mundo e sepa que puedo ver.

* * *

**Aparentemente la relación entre Adrien y Marinette se tornará interesante a partir de ahora y bueno al parecer la azabache tenía razón con respecto a Tomoe, ¿Que pasará con Chloé?**

**Descubránlo pronto.**

**Xoxo,Maretta**


	13. Chapter 13

**Maretta: Pues volvvi, tarde pero volvi xD espero que todo este bien y se encuentren en sus casitas.**

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN ¡SON LOS MEJORES Y ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTREN BIEN!

Disclaimer: Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece porque si no el Lukagami sería canon xD

* * *

**_Marinette_**

Yo fuí una niña muy feliz, llevaba una vida normal con mis padres y mi hermana Bridgette, ella es muchos años menor que yo. Incluso hay gente que pensaba que era mi hija.

Yo la cuidaba mientras vendía períodicos en las esquinas, mi madre era empleada doméstica de una poderosa familia y mi padre limpiaba los terrenos de la misma. No obstante embargo la panadería era su más grande pasión, en sus tiempos libres solían hornear, su exquisito sabor los volvió muy famosos por ello.

Poco a poco prosperaron y fuimos mejorando económicamente... y al requerir más manos fue que ella me vió.

Una tráficante sexual quién tenía la sonrisa más perversa que jamás hubiese visto, usaba lentes oscuros por lo que su mirada aún es un misterio para mí. Ella lucra sobre todo con menores de edad (niños, adolescentes) Yo tenía 13 años y le parecí lo suficientemente atractiva para ello, rápidamente quiso tomar ventaja de nuestra falta de recursos y ofreció a mis padres una cantidad astronómica de dinero por mí.

Obvio ellos no aceptaron y así fue como empezamos a huir.

Durante los próximos 5 años cambiabámos de casa con frecuencia, usabámos nombres falsos y pasabámos lo más desapercibidos posible para evitar ser encontrados, fue un proceso muy dificil sobre todo para Bridge quien no dejaba de hacer preguntas que por su bienestar mental y emocional no podían ser respondidas.

Pero para mudarte de manera constante necesitas dinero y nos establecimos un tiempo para ahorrar y continuar nuestro trayecto.

Grave error.

No tardaron ni dos semanas en encontrarnos, esa mujer estaba tan furiosa, y contrario a lo que puedas pensar no fue por la burlada. Sino porque su mercancía se había estropeado.

Era ya demasiado mayor para los gustos de sus más valiosos clientes. Entonces fue que recordaron a Bridge, quién aún era una niña y llenaba perfectamente sus estándares, y exigieron que se la entregaran

Aún recuerdo las súplicas de mi padre quién estaba en la sala con ellos mientras mi madre corrió a encerrarnos en una habitación. Yo sabía que era el final.

—Mamá ¿Que vamos a hacer?—susurré totalmente empanicada.  
—Mis niñas hermosas—agregó con voz temblorosa— que sepan que las amo con todo mi corazón y siempre estaremos con ustedes, pase lo que pase.  
—Mami—dijo Bridge— ¿Quiénes son esos?  
—Son gente muy mala Bridgie, gente que quieren hacerles daño. Por eso deben irse, ya saben por donde, según la dueña de la casa era un escape para incendios. Debe funcionar esta vez.  
—Mamá ¿P- pero que hay de ti?—pregunté temerosa de la respuesta.

Ella se separó un poco de nosotras y nos miró a la cara, subiendo su mano para limpiar nuestras lágrimas.

—Una madre es capaz de todo por sus hijos y si es necesario que aquí me quede, así será. Todo lo que necesito para irme en paz es que ustedes vivan una larga vida. Marinette tu eres la mayor, te queda la gran responsabilidad de cuidar a Bridge...Prómete que lo harás, que se alejarán de todo peligro y si es necesario salgan de este país. Intenten llegar con sus abuelos Gina y Rolland o su tío Cheng, yo sé que ellos no los abandonarán.  
—Mamá no puedes pedirme eso. Lo dices como sí...

Sabía el significado, esa era la despedida. La última vez que tendría a mi madre y su bella sonrisa.

Apreté los puños hasta quedar morados ¡Era injusto! ¡Totalmente injusto!

—Marinette por favor—suplicó mi madre mirándome fijamente a los ojos, allí ya no pude más.

La abracé, la abracé y le dije lo mucho que la amaba. Bridge me imitó de inmediato.

—Mamá...—ambas la miramos con lágrimas en los ojos y sollozos que luchabámos por contener, observamos a mi madre en lo que sería nuestra ultima vez juntas.

Los gritos de dolor de mi padre llegaron a nuestros oídos y los pasos de múltiples personas se aproximaban a la habitación. Mamá hizo ademán de que nos fugaramos por una puerta secreta de aquella antigua casa. Bridge estuvo a punto de soltarse de mí, pero la retuve y la hice callar.

Apenas entramos al lugar seguro y los hombres de aquel mounstro abrieron la puerta. Nos quedamos quietas un momento sin hacer ruido para no revelar nuestra ubicación. Lo último que vi por la rendija fue a mi madre desnuda, siendo cruelmente violada por esos desgraciados... y no sólo con sus asquerosos miembros, pude distinguir un tubo de metal adentrándose en su ser. Fue la cosa más espantosa que hubiese visto nunca.

Preguntaban una y otra vez por nosotras y ella nunca respondía, lo que causaba que fueran más violentos con ella.

Fue su cuello roto lo que le dió la paz de tanto sufrimiento.

Bridge no vió eso, pero si lo escuchó.

Al no obtener nada de mi madre ellos se fueron y fue cuando nosotras continuamos avanzando por el extenso pasillo hasta llegar a una especie de cueva que daba al bosque que rodeaba la casa. Bridge ya no aguantaba más y tuve que cargarla, me dolían las piernas pero nonera el momento de quejarse.

Seguí avanzando silenciodamente, antes de perder la casa de vista decidí echarle una última mirada al sitio que nos resguardó durante los ultimo meses, sólo para ver la cabeza de mi padre rodar cuesta abajo.

Todo bajo las risas macabras de aquellos monstruos sin corazón

Huí lo más rápido que pude, estaba agotada y en shock pero mi hermana pequeña me necesitaba, ahora estaríamos solas.

**_Fu_**.

Su cabello y ropas empapadas por la lluvia, sumada a esa mirada de desconfianza me generó una ternura que hace mucho no sentía.

La primera vez que vi a Marinette me resultó muy interesante, su forma de hablar y como me observaba con recelo y desconfianza. No la culpo, pero en ese momento no conocía su historia.

En los brazos tenía una niña, de aproximadamente 10 años quién dormía arropada con una gruesa sábana debajo del pequeño refugio improvisado que habían creado.

—¿Necesitan algo?—pregunté.

—Nada señor—respindió con sequedad.

—Podría ayudarlas, se ven que son buenas muchachas.

—¿Y eso que le importa? No me iré con usted si es lo que quiere.

Terca. Me recordaba a Ziyi, mi difunta hija ¡Era tan joven y con una vida por delante! Nunca me perdonaré el hecho de no haberla acompañado ese día, de haber sido así seguro estaría con nosotros. Pero no se habrá ido sin luchar, tenía esa fiera mirada y determinación tal y como esta jovencita.

Los meses fueron pasando y yo seguía regresando, mucho tardé en poder ganarme la confianza de aquella joven tan testaruda y seria. Poco a poco entablabamos mas una amistad, pero todavía se rehusaba a que la ayudara.

Fue una tarde de Abril cuando finalmente pude conversar con ella con franqueza y sin tapujos. Su mirada desbordaba extrañeza.

—¿Entonces de verdad quiere ayudarnos? ¿Porque?—su tono aún era cauteloso.

—Como te he dicho en anteriores ocasiones, pienso que tu y tu hermanita merecen una vida mejor y yo puedo dárselas, no quiero nada a cambio sólo deseo hacer una buena acción, honestamente te veo como alguna vez vi a mi hija.

Su semblante se ablandó al escucharlo.

—¿Su hija? ¿De verdad?

—Así es. Ella era fuerte, valiente, te pareces mucho a ella.

—¿Y donde está ahora?

—Sufrió un atentado hace unos años, lamentablemente falleció. Y mi esposa murió hace 1 año y medio, nunca pudo superarlo.

Ella emitió un largo suspiro.

—Lo siento mucho. Sé lo que se siente perder a quienes amas.

Sus ojos soltaron pequeñas lágrinas y yo le ofrecí un pañuelo el cual aceptó de inmediato. Y sin pedirle que me contara empezó su relato. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado, mientras más hablaba más entendía su desconfianza hacía mi. Su fortaleza y coraje realmente me dejaron sorprendido y más que nunca me dije que ayudaría a ella y Bridgette.

—No dudes de mis intenciones jovencita, sólo deseo lo mejor para ustedes. ¿Por cierto donde está tu hermana?

—En casa de _Madame_ Guillot, es una anciana que la cuida mientras yo trabajo.

—Pues eso se acabó, a partir de ahora tu y Bridgette vivirán aquí, serán como mis hijas y las protegeré de todo mal.

Su brillante sonrisa iluminó la habitación, y se levantó para darme un abrazo. Definitivamente era como Ziyi.

Mandé a traer a Justin uno de mia más antiguos empleados para que acompañara a Marinette a buscar a su hermana, una vez instaladas hablaríamoa de su futuro.

Aún recuerdo cuando se subió con miedo a la que ahora es su camioneta predilecta. Partieron inmediatamente.

Las horas pasaron y no volvían, se me hizo tan extraño, sabía que el lugar donde vivían se hallaba lejos pero no tanto.

Cuarenta minutos después unos sonoros sollozos irrumpieron en mi estudio. Marinette cayó de rodillas golpeando violentamente el piso.

—¿Mari que pasó?

—¡Se la llevaron! ¡Se la llevaron! ¡El estúpido sobrino de _Madame_ Guillot nos delató! ¡Señor Fu, se llevaron a mi hermana! ¡Bridgeeee!

Torrenciales bajaban de sus ojos como si no tuviera fin. Una enorme impotencia invadió mi cuerpo, esa maldita enferma pagará caro. Ya la tenía ubicada, sabía quien era y pronto pagaría.

Puse una mano en su hombro y le hice una promesa.

—Te ayudaré a encontrara tu hermana, lo juro.

_**Adrien**_.

Me sentía una mierda, una basura sin sentimientos.

Escuchar la historia de Marinette Dupain-Cheng me había cambiado la vida por completo. Una historia que parecía sacada de una película de terror donde 2 inocentes niñas perdieron a su familia por culpa de una insaciable codicia.

Yo me sentía desgraciado en este mundo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que he sido muy afortunado.

Ahora comprendía su manera de actuar y de pensar, ella no era ni de lejos mala o desalmada sino todo lo contrario, una mujer entregada con el corazón más puro que haya tenido la dicha de presenciar.

Ella aún me tenía abrazado, y yo acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza. La miré a los ojos por unos momentos y planté un corto beso en su frente.

—¿Porque fue eso?—preguntó algo sorprendida.

—Porque de verdad eres increíble.

—No creo que lo sea.

—Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido jamás, y te admiro mucho por ello. Ahora me siento como un idiota por haberte prejuzgado antes.

Marinette se encogió de hombros en un gesto de "ya sabía"

—¿Adrien, puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Como me llamabas? ¿Y porque?

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya sabes, en tu mente, porque seguro que me habrás insultado mentalmente más de una vez.

Mi cara se puso tan roja como sus labios y miré hacia otro lado, ella rió levemente y tomó mi rostro.

—Vamos, no hay nada que no me hayan dicho aún.

Suspiré resignado.

—Bruja, bruja sexy.

Mari arqueó una ceja e hizo un ademán para hacerme continuar.

—Y eso es porque tu actitud era muy...fría, pero a la vez muy estimulante, además que eres una mujer muy hermosa, ya, lo dije.

—Curioso.

—¿Porque?

—Creo que es el insulto más bonito que me han dicho.

Ambos soltamos una enorme carcajada. Su risa era gloriosa, me encantaba de sobre manera.

—Gracias por confiar en mi—hablé sincero—Y no te preocupes, no pienso delatarte...pero

—Pero...

Suspiré profundamente y tomé sus manos. No puedo creer lo que esroy a punto de hacer.

—Tu haz sido totalmente sincera conmigo y quisiera devolverte ese favor, pero te pido que no me odies por lo que te voy a decir...me tienes de tu lado. Te lo juro.

La mirada de Marinette se agrandó pero asintió.

—¡Marinette!—gritó Alya entrando de la nada quien al ver la escena lanzó una pícara mirada—¿Interrumpo algo?

—No...—dijimos al unísono.

—Chicos si quieren usar mi habitación a prueba de sonido se las presto más tarde. Pero ahora necesitamos ayudar a Lila.

Ambos nos sonrojamos, fue incluso cómico, pero Mari recuperó rápidamente el piso y se levantó de la cama.

—Bien ¿Por donde empezamos?

—Lila dijo que no conocía a ningún enemigo de Laura, le parece muy extraño su secuestro. Tardó mucho en decirme eso, se desmayó al igual que tú.

Pobre Lila. Mi princesa bajó la cabeza de modo solemne. Sabía lo que se sentía.

—Comprendo. Vamos entonces a ver que podemos averiguar.

Todos avanzamos hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ella Mari se volteó y habló muy suavemente en mi oido.

—Esta noche en mi habitación, dejaré al acceso abierto.

* * *

**Se vienen cosas muy interesantes, ahora sabemos de una perspectiva que le pasó a Bridgette. Adrien cambió de bando y está dispuesto a ayudar a Marinette, pero también debemos pagarle con la misma moneda y contarle todo. ¿Qué saldrá de esto? ¿Encontrarán a Laura? (O a Chloé y Bridgette) ¿Sucederá algo bueno en la noche?**

**Descúbranlo, pronto.**

**Y recuerden ¡Quedense en casa!**

**Xoxo, Maretta.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Por lo regular llego aqui bromenado y haciendo tonterías, pero en este caso vengo con total seriedad a aclarar mi ausencia, este par de meses han sido de lo más duro para mí, entre la pérdida de mi empleo, problemas emocionales y la pérdida de muchos amigos y familiares por el tan pronunciado Covid 19. Hace 2 días cumplí años y me hicieron mucha falta, pero sé que ahora están en un mejor lugar.**

**Luego de 2 meses he regresado y bueno, esta historia no se acabará sóla. Regresaré a publicar cada 10 días ;) Gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews ¡Los amo!**

**Y ahora sí ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenecen, si no el Lukagamii sería canon ;9**

* * *

**_Adrien_**.

El reloj marcaba media noche y yo estaba hecho un mar de nervios. No estaba seguro de que esperar, realmente deseaba que mi sinceridad fuese suficiente, pero también sabía que necesitaría su ayuda. Ahora que había decidido traicionar a Madame Tsurugi, sólo una persona con poder podrí enfrentar a otra. Mi bruja sexy era una persona de temer, me pregunto reaccionará ante mi historia ¿Me odiará? ¿Me matará? Ojalá no fuera ninguna de las dos.

Caminé hacía la puerta de acceso y giré la perilla. Sí, estaba abierto. Entré y vi un muy corto pasillo del otro lado que llevaba a una puerta idéntica al frente, repetí la acción y nuevamente se abrió.

Frente a mi estaban esas infartantes curvas enfundadas en un sencillo aunque sensual pijama negro, quién colocaba una bandeja de diversas delicias en la mesa. Ella me sonrió mientras me señalaba uno de los asientos, yo acaté su petición y ne senté.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías-dijo en un tono burlón.

-¿Y perderme esta oportunidad única? Ni en broma.-respondí de la misma manera; observé la bandeja y mi mano decidió tomar un pastelillo del montón-¿Puedo?

-Claro, para eso son.

Agradecí y le pegué un gran mordisco...Dios...¡Está delicioso! Sin duda el mejor pastel que he comido jamás. Vaya ni siquiera los selectos cocineros de Gabriel Agreste o de las aburridas fiestas de la mansión Tsurugi y su comida exclusiva, Mari debió notar mi extasiada reacción porque soltó una leve risita

-Se nota que te gustó-habló riendo un poco más alto.

-Realmente exquisito...¿Dónde los compraste?

-Yo los hice.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿Ella los había hecho? Wow, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Vaya, eres muy buena cocinera  
-Gracias, pero la verdad no soy nada comparada a mis padres, ellos hacían magia en la cocina.

Un suspiro triste brotó de sus labios, pero inmediatamente recupero la compostura, se sentó frente a mí y me observó meticulosamente.

-Bien Agreste, seré directa-respondió de forma seria-He estado muy intrigada todo el día, y necesito que lo que me vayas a contar lo hagas ahora.

Tragué duro, esa actitud que le dió la reputación de tirana estaba saliendo a flote, había llegado el momento

-Bien...sólo quisiera pedirte una cosa, escúchame hasta el final, todo lo que te diré es verdad y mi prueba máxima de que estoy de tu parte.

Su mirada se afiló, pero no vi desconfianza en ella. Eso me tranquilizó.

-Adelante.

_Llevaba un par de semanas en Canadá, luego de decidir que quería llevar las riendas de mi vida_. _No sabía a donde ir y las calles son muy frías para dormir en ellas, entonces fue cuando conocí a Myléne. Ella trabajaba para una familia adinerada de la localidad y necesitaban personal para limpiar los jardines y yo estaba tan sumido en la desesperación que acepté de inmediato._

_Recuerdo a un par de hombres gigantes con armas casi apúntandome acompañando a una mujer de cabellos canosos me observaba de manera muy extraña, no estaba segura de la impresión que le causé._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-su voz era muy enérgica._

_-Soy Adrien...A...Adrien Lémaire._

_-Bien Adrien, vengo de la dueña de la casa a hacerte un éxamen, luego de eso pasarás a la enfermería te examinarán por completo._

_Yo asentí, al principio respondí cosas muy básicas de mi vida, luego las preguntas se tornaron muy personales y fuera de lugar. Aquella mujer sólo reía, incluso sentía que se burlaba._

_-Pasa con el doctor por favor.-dijo tras unos minutos._

_Así hice y un hombre ya entrado en edad me recibió de manera amable, incluso hizo el comentario de una nieta suya, lo menos que quería en ese momento era __buscar novia._

_No pasó mucho tiempo cuando fui llamado por la dueña._

_Era muy diferente a como la esperaba, incluso daba un poco de miedo, incluso careciendo de un sentido muy importante._

_-Anarka me habló maravillas de ti, ella cree firmemente que podrías hacer un buen trabajo._

_-Se lo agradezco madame._

_-Estarás a prueba una semana, no quiero basura en los jardines y tendrás que limpiar la piscina una vez a la semana, de preferencia el miércoles._

_Me pareció muy extraño que eligiera tal día pero no protesté. Me sentí bienvenido, las chicas me solían coquetar, incluso tuve un par de aventuras los primeros días._

_Pero un día de navidad vino de vacaciones la hija de la familia, la primera vez que la vi quedé flechado por ella, era tan hermosa y a la vez tan pura, tan fina__ aún perteneciendo a ese mundo de lujos y falsedades del que tanto había conseguido huir._

_La admiraba de lejos, cuando nadaba, montaba a caballo incluson cuando practicaba esgrima y ballet. Ella jamás me notó y yo tuve que vivir con ello. Pero como la mayoría de las niñas ricas "de bien" las comprometen en matrimonio con otros de su clase y para fortuna de ella su enamorado también se convirtió en su prometido y yo...yo no fui nadie._

_Hasta hace poco._

_Yo sabía que mi jefa te odiaba, pero no sabía nada de ti, siempre te mencionó con gran odio y hace poco me hizo una oferta junto con 2 de sus amigas: Infiltrarme en tu casa para averiguar sobre ti, incluso una de ellas me ofreció hacerme pasar por un pariente lejano para tener un apellido importante y convencer a mi jefa de que me comprometiera con su hija, porque la suya esta enamorada del prometido de la chica que amaba._ _Esta misión_ er_a mi prueba de fuego._

_Llegué aquí con malas expectativas tuyas, te imagine muy distinta e incluso te odié por tu forma de ser tan altanera y alzada. Pero no pude negar que eras muy bella, demasiado, poco a poco fui aprendiendo sobre ti, incluso sé que eres Ladybug._

En todo el tiempo que llevaba en esta casa era la primera vez que veia a Marinette Dupain-Cheng realmente sorprendida, tenía los puños apretados de manera exagerada, sus dedos habían perdido su color, estaba furiosa y no la culpaba. Probablemente este sea mi último día de vida.

Se levantó brucamente de su silla y caminó de un lado hacia otro, como león enjaulado buscando tranquilizarse un poco, luego de eso me miró fijamente y con una voz aterradoramente gélida preguntó.

-¿Que le has dicho a Tomoe Tsurugi sobre mí?

Mis ojos se abrieron en horror ¿Cómo rayos sabía que era ella? ¡Nunca la mencioné, apenas iba a ese punto!

-¡Nada, juro que nada!, lo intenté, pero no pude...¿Cómo rayos supiste..?

Su semblante se relajó un poco pero no bajó la guardia.

-¿Quién era tu jefa? Mencionaste a Anarka...seguramente Anarka Couffaine..

Asentí tímidamenten y ella se sentó ahora en su cama, intentando sopesar eata terrible situación. No estaba seguro de porque el odio entre ellas, pero aparentemente era mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo soy _Ladybug_?-

Suspiré profundo.

-Te seguí a ese burdel...

Mari colocó sus manos en la cabeza, estas le temblaban violentamente.

-¿Entraste al _Cielo_?-respondió anonadada-¿Cómo?

-Yo pues, talvez le robé la ropa a un cliente borracho...

Marinette bozó una mueca pensativa, repasando mis palabras minuciosamente, no era difícil saber que estaba haciamdo memoria de esa noche, repentinamente un furioso sonrojo cubrió su hermoso rostro.

-El gato negro...

-Sí, estuvimos juntos. Y no sé ai lo recuerdes pero...

Me acerqué suavemente a ella y tomé su rosro con delicadeza.

-Yo lo recuerdo muy bien...tu aroma, la suavidad de tu piel, esa necesidad de tu cuerpo, fue algo maravilloso.

La respiraciónde ambos aumentó considerablemente...Sentí como mi entrepierna comenzaba a apretar. Debía calmarme, no era el momento para esto, por más que lo deseara.

-Pero luego de vi lo que realmente hacías en ese horrible lugar, me sentí como un idiota, frustrado por completo y supe que mi jefa estaba equivocada sobre ti y quise ayudarte. No sabía a quién buscabas, pero si tuve la fortuna de conocer ese corazón de oro que sólo tú tienes.

Vi su sonrojo aumentar, bajó la mirada, pero no se apartó. Empero, ella me abrazó hindiendo su cabeza en mi pecho... y empezó a llorar.

"No princesa, no llores por favor"

El sonido de sus sollozos me partieron el corazón, no podía verla así, sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa y yo sólo atiné a abrazarla con más fuerza.

-Nena, tranquilízate, te lo ruego.

Su agarre se hizo mayor, incluso sentíb sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no confío en nadie Adrien, todos hablan de que soy una perra sin sentimientos, pero ellos no saben nada. ¡Y ahora vienes tú a decirme que eres un esbirro del maldito demonio.!

-Ex-esbirro...te juro que ya no trabajo más para Tomoe Tsurugi, es más...

Me separé un poco de ella y tomé su mano guíandola a mi habitación, allí le enseñé los teléfonos que me habían proporcionado.

-Estos celulares me servían para comunicarme con ellas, están apagados, tiene tiempo que no hablo con Tomoe ni con Audrey.

Ella sostuvo uno con su mano libre.

-¿Audrey Bourgeois?-consultó aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Emití un sonido en afirmación .

-Conocí a su hija Chloé, es buena chica. Los Bourgeois me odian, pero por influencia de ese monstruo.

Recordaba bien a Chloé, una rubia muy simpática, era de las pocas que no me coqueteaba, en primera debido su amor por Luka, y su actitud hacia mí parecía más de una hermanita fastidiosa. Me agradaba. Pero también me tomó por sorpresa que Mari no estuviera contra los Bourgeois. Esto no es con ellos.

Y yo estoy con ella ahora. La atraje hacía mi y la abracé por la cintura, acerqué mis labios a su oído y dije con dulzura:

-Mari, si te vine a contar esto incluso arriesgando mi propia vida fue porque confío en ti, ya no quiero ser un espía, no sé que habrá pasado entre las Tsurugi y tú, pero ya no tengo nada que ver con ellas. Ahora soy tuyo.

Su cuerpo se agitó y sus suaves manos iniciaron a acariciar mis cabellos. Se sentía condenadamente bien.

-¿D-de verdad?

"Mi princesa"

Su inseguridad me hizo sonreír, la solté ligeramente para darle la vuelta y quedar frente a frente.

-Preciosa, hoy más que nunca estoy convencido de algo. Mi lugar es contigo ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?

Sutilmente ella se acercó a mi rostro y en un susurro dijo:

-Te creo.

Una ola de alegría y alivio recorrió mi ser ¡Ella había creído en mí! Fue en ese momento que me juré a mi mismo no decepcionarla.

Pasamos así un buen rato, en silencio compartiendo un muy reconfortante abrazo, no necesitábamos las palabras, la mutua compañia era suficiente para ambos.

Sin previo aviso ella alzó la cabeza y me plantó un casto beso en los labios.

-Acompañáme a la fiesta de la próxima semana, si todo sale bien, podría hallar pistas sobre mi hermana, convenientemente será una gala de máscaras, procura no cruzarte con Tomoe...o su hijita.

El agrio tono con el que mencionó a Kagami irónicamente me gustó.

-Hecho.

Pero aún quedaba una pregunta.

-Mari, se que no es de mi incumbencia¿Pero que te hizo Tomoe Tsurugi? Sé que te odia, pero no sé que las llevó a eso.

Ella lanzó una risita frustrada.

-Sí has seguido el hilo de mi historia sabrás porque.

Se despegó de mí y se metió a mi cama para taparse con la sábana mirándome como si fuera un niño pequeño ¿El hilo de su historia? Pero si lo que me ha contado de su hermana y Fu debe...

No.

No.

¡No puede ser!

Mi reacción fue tan notoria que mi bruja sólo se limitó a asentir.

Tomoe Tsurugi fue quién secuestró a la hermana de Marinette.

* * *

**Chan chan chan, bueno luego de 2 meses de frustración y trabajo extremo he vuelto. Sé que prometí subirlo ayer pero tuve que entregar un proyecto súper importante y sólo tenía cabeza para ello.**

**Al fin Adrien se sinceró con Marinette y ella le reveló un enorme secreto. ¿Que pasará durante la gala? ¿Habrá sorpresillas por ahí? Sólo diré que Tomoe se pondrá fiera y un comocido personaje aparecerá por primera vez.**

**Xoxo, Maretta.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Maretta: Bueno, probando, 1, 2, 3. Jajaja ok, no pues aquí yo llegando de nuevo con un capítulo nuevo. Esto ya va por casi la mitad. Y cada vez se revelan más cosas. Gracias por sus reviews y follows ¡Me llenan de felicidad!**

**Agradezco a: Brocki, Sonrais, GrounderFuryGurl,Lily Tendo, Rebeca, Margarces y manu.**

**Manu con respecto a tu petición sobre el Felinette lemmon podría trabajar en él pronto, el Jill x Carlos, ando terminando una historia de RE en Wattpad, quizás a principios de Agosto pueda tenerte algo. y si por favor ¡Lukagami! Jajaj rogando por que así sea.**

**Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenecen, si no ya supierámos como se llamará el hamster.**

* * *

**_Adrien._**

_Una verde pradera se levantaba ante mis ojos, veía a niños correr felices, revolcándose en la tierra, reír como si el mundo fuera perfecto, el cielo era azul poblado de esponjosas nubes y los arbustos llenos de flores complementaban el colorido paisaje. La delicada risa de una jovencita llamó mi atención, era ligeramente mayor a los demás, tenía el cabello largo azabache y unos curiosos ojos marrones, ella sonrió y empezó a correr hacía la hermosa mujer que se aproximaba a ella, parecida, pero con esos preciosos zafiros que tanto me enloquecían, se veía un par de años más joven pero con una felicidad absoluta._

_—¡Mariiii!— gritaba la niña con grato entusiasmo, mientras se acercaba a su hermana mayor._

_—¡Bridge!— respondió con la misma fuerza_.

_Era una bella escena, se notaba el amor que existía entre ambas y su cercanía obvia, a pesar de llevarse su buen de años._

_—¡Mariiiii!— gritó una vez más la muchachilla, pero estaba vez no sonaba alegre. Es más parecía estar llorando "¡Auxilio! ¡Mariii ayúdame!_

_Entonces pude ver unos hombres enormes encapuchados, llevándose a la niña con tal fuerza que parecía que iban a romperla, Marinette corría detrás de ella intentando salvarla pero es detenida por un elegante bokken que la golpeó violentamente en la cabeza, dejándola inconciente. Aquella que consideré una mujer fría pero buena se alzaba con una siniestra sonrisa mientras ordenaban callar a la más joven, quise correr a ayudarla pero unas pesadas cadenas me impedían moverme._

_—¡Marinette!_

_Tomoe Tsurugi soltó una turbia carcajada y ordenó asfixiar levemente a la niña, lo cual finalmente acalló sus gritos...¡No! ¡No puedo permitirlo! Intenté moverme, trate de todas las formas de romper esas malditas cadenas pero sólo sentía un dolor cada vez más agudo e insoportable...Mi ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco y sólo pude ver brotar sangre de la cabeza de mi azabache._

_Mari...nette_

Abrí los ojos, mi respiración estaba agitada y el sudor bañaba mi rostro..Miré para todos lados como un idiota y casi me caigo...

_¡Auch!_

Mi cabeza chocó contra el cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto y fue cuando recordé donde estaba.

Allí sentado dentro de la camioneta blanca de Marinette esa donde ella solía hacer sus actividades "legales", a punto de partir hacia la gala de beneficencia. No podía evitar sentirme nervioso, pues hoy vería cara a cara a Tomoe y a Kagami luego de mucho tiempo, rogando al de arriba que no me reconocieran y que la calurosa peluca y la felina máscara que llevaba sea suficiente para despistarlas; ya que a diferencia de mi bruja sexy yo no podía darme ese lujo.

Sólo espero que Alya no se ponga como cuando le fuimos a pedir ayuda para mi disfraz, ya casi le ponía a Mari el velo de novia y le dió por llamarme cuñado,aunque una parte de mí sabía que probablemente eso no pasaría nunca

¿Que tengo yo por enamorarme de mujeres inalcanzables?

Siento como mi respiración se vuelve cada vez más agitada, mientras repaso lo que acabo de decir.

Acabo de reconocer que estoy enamorado de Marinette.

Osea sí, es una mujer muy atractiva, inteligente, fuerte, dulce, impetuosa, pasional, una diosa en la cama...

Ok, estoy seguro de que algo se me movió allí abajo al recordar esa noche en el _Cielo_.

Y sí que me me llevó allí.

Mierda.

—¿Adrien?—preguntó la dulce voz de mis fantasías saliendo de la imponente puerta de la mansión. Traté de poner la cara más normal posible, pero su mirada llena de extrañeza confirmó el fracaso de mi misión.

Cada vez que esos ojos me miraban sentía una explosión dentro de mí, ahora brillando sobre un espectacular vestido rosa palido, acompañado de un antifaz con detalles florales.

Debo reconocer que se veía rara, estaba acostumbrado a sus trajes blanco inmaculado o de tonos oscuros y seductores, este vestido la hacía ver inocente, dulce, como la princesa que es.

—Pensé que ya no llegabas—bromeé, devolviendo las mismas palabras de cuando pasé esa noche en su habitación.

—Lo siento, pero Fu no me deja salir si no le recito el juramento.

—¿Que juramento?

—El de no meterme en problemas ni meter la nariz donde nadie me llame.

Solté una risita que rápidamente provocó un ligero golpe en mi hombro.

—¡No te burles! Sé que no cumplo casi nunca, pero eso a él lo hace sentir más tranquilo.

Suspiré.

—Se nota que realmente te quiere.

—Siempre vió a su hija en mí, actualmente tengo la misma edad que cuando ella falleció.

Mari subió al vehículo y accediendo al asiento del conductor me invitó a abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad. Yo obedecí y partimos de inmediato, según me comentó el viaje era de al menos 45 min.

Pusimos la música y emprendimos el camino. Empezando por _Highway to_ _Hell de AC/DC,_ muy apropiado para la ocasión.

—Tiene buenos gustos señorita.

Ella rió.

—Mi madre siempre fue fanática del rock y el metal pero siempre fue dulce y tierna, mezcla rara, pero efectiva. En cambio mi padre era de música "menos ruidosa" según tus palabras.

—Ya puedo imaginarlo.

—No lo hagas, era un pleito de nunca acabar por ello—una nueva carcajada surgió entre ambos, realmente me impresiona lo fácil que es hablar con ella.

—Marinette hay algo que quiero preguntarte y no sé si deba hacerlo.

Ella enarcó una ceja, espero no arruinar nada.

—Lánzala.

—¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Y cuantos años tiene Bridgette?

Su rostro fue difícil de descifrar, parecía como si nadie le hubiese preguntado eso jamás. De repente me sentí como un tonto.

—Eres valiente Agreste—reconoció mi bruja mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Tan malo es?

—Claro que no, sólo que la primera pregunta causó uno que otro despido en la compañía y de Bridge casi nadie sabe. Pero ahora que eres mi _gatito_, te puedo decir muchas cosas.

¿Con que _gatito_ eh?

—Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, seré honesta, yo tengo 23 años y Bridge 13. ¿Feliz?

Siempre supe era ligeramente mayor que yo, pero aún me sorpredía la edad de Bridgette, sí que llevaban una considerable cantidad. Bueno yo mismo tengo un par de años más que Félix, que creo es lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano.

—Y antes de que hagas la pregunta que sé que está nadando por tu cabeza, te contaré, mis padres siempre quisieron 2 hijos, mamá se embarazó de mi cuando estaba de novia con mi padre y no tardaron en casarse, pero tuvo un accidente que impidió poder concebir durante casi 10 años. De hecho hubo gente que pensó que yo fui madre adolescente.

Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. Vi que su semblante se tornó triste pero decidí no cuestionar más.

—Ya sabes, la gente y sus lenguas viperinas. Nunca respetan nada, es como lanzar carne a los leones.

—Comprendo.

No pude evitar recordar las aburridas fiestas de Gabriel Agreste y sus círculos de amistades llenos de gente falsa y chismosa, que sólo buscaban simpatizar para obtener favores. Escapé de casa para evitar ese mundo y en estos momentos me estaba dirigiendo a un sitio igual.

Que ironía.

* * *

**_Chloe_.**

Este lugar era espantoso y más cercano de lo que pensé. Sé que voy a morir, es imposible que me dejen vivir luego de mi conocimiento de tales horrores.

Muchos gritos retumbaban en las paredes, mi estómago se hacía cada vez más pequeño, no podía llorar pero el miedo recorría mis venas. Todavía recuerdo cuando me amordazaron y metieron a a la fuerza a este maldito juguete, que al final no resultó ser lo que aparentaba, me golpearon fuertemente la cabeza pero aún estaba conciente cuando la voz de Anarka Couffaine llenó mis oídos.

"Asegurense de que no vea nada" fueron sus órdenes claras "No quiero que estorbe hasta después de la boda"

Me pude evitar pensar en Luka. Yo lo amaba desde que tenía uso de razón, pero él amaba a la falsa de Kagami ¡Cómo odiaba que no pudiera ver lo desgraciada que es! Pero soy totalmente incapaz de meterme en su relación, su felicidad era mi felicidad y si la eligió a ella, bien que así sea.

Pero aún no estoy segura del plan de Anarka, tendré que ser muy cautelosa si quiero tener una oportunidad.

Oí pasos aproximarse y decidí hacerme la dormida, sólo esperaba que eso me diera más tiempo. Le puerta se abrió y unas risillas llenaron el cuarto.

—Mírala, toda patética creyendo que podía arruinar el matrimonio de mi hijo_._—Anarka es una maldita perra.

—Es muy guapa—aseguró una extraña y sofisticada voz masculina—Lástima que ya sea muy grande. No está dentro de mis gustos.

—Maldito mentiroso—replicó Anarka con furia—No pusiste pero cuando te cogiste a Ladybug._  
_

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no sobresaltarme ¿Quién rayos era este hombre?

—Ella es tan dulce que no puedes dejar de probarla, es como si fuera una niña, gemía tan delicioso, aún recuerdo su voz gritando "¡Alex!", ja, no puedo creer que la estúpida creyera lo de mi enfermedad.

Ambos rieron.

_—_¿En serio nunca supo que eras tú?

—Nunca, para ella yo era su príncipe Alex Dumont, las vendas, el cabello pintado, no me reconocería aunque quisiera, casi sentí lástima cuando tuve que entregarla a Tomoe, y sé que se queja de ello, pero no es mi culpa que no la supiera amarrar._  
_

La mujer bufó con enojo.

—Ahí si que te doy la razón, si la hubiera matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad pero sólo alcanzó a matar a tu bastardo.

—Una pena, quizás ese niño pudo haber sido lo que siempre quise, pero no pienso repetir ese error, ya tengo todo planeado, una vez pase la boda de tu hijo regresaré y mataré a mi esposa, esa puta asquerosa ya me tiene harto, no sirve para nada. Y si mi instinto es correcto, la hermanita de Ladybug será tan dulce como ella, me la llevaré y cuando sea más grande la convertiré en mi esposa, una vez que me haya dado hijos, puedes llevarte al mío que sé bien que te gusta zorra.

Anarka soltó un gruñido.

—Lastimosamente esa delicia ya tocó el otro mundo, según me han contado fuentes tu hijo fue asesinado.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?_  
_

—Tomo-chan lo mandó en una misión de encubierto para descubrir cosas sobre Ladybug, al principio todo iba bien, pero fue demasiado tonto y lo descubrió. Según mis fuentes, fue una muerte dolorosa, pobre de mí que me quedé con las ganas de montarlo.

El tipo rió con burla.

—Adrien, siempre fue un inútil. Igualito a su madre_  
_

Dios.

¿Qué demonios acabo de escuchar?

* * *

**¡Chan, chan, chan! Pues Marinette y Adrien se dirigen a la gala en busca de respuestas, buscando que el chico no sea reconocido, poco a poco se abren un poco más. Por otro lado Chloé se ha enterado de algo sorprendente, el padre del año aparece no sólo como el hombre que embarazó a Marinette, sino que ahora busca tener a Bridgette.**

**Fun fact: Lo de los gustos musicales de los padres está inspirado en los míos jaja.**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido.**

**Xoxo, Maretta.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Maretta: Otro día, otro dólar. Uff ojalá jajaja pues luego de andar enferma un largo rato al fin tengo energías para continuar. Recuerden cuidarse mucho y lavarse sus manitas :3**

**Agradezco a Brocki, Rebeca,Azeneth, Sonrais,Manu, Lily y Licker por sus reviews :D ¡Siempre me alientan a seguir! Al final del capítulo responderé algunas cosas n.n**

**En fin, a lo que vamos.**

**Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertenece, o si no ya tuvieramos la temporada 4 en puerta c:**

* * *

**_Tomoe._**

La fiesta empezaba a tornarse aburrida, el baile había comenzado muy temprano para mi gusto, se supone que venía después de la cena, tal vez debería hablar con el alcalde Martins y darle mejores ideas a esos imbéciles; ser una miembro intachable de esta asquerosa sociedad siempre trae privilegios que no a todos les gustan pero se aguantan, esos ilusos creen que no puedo ver sus hipócritas caras cuando están hablando conmigo, ellos creen que me tienen en la palma de sus manos, idiotas, no saben con quién se meten.

Anarka últimamente está muy distraída, la muerte del rubio Lémaire no le ha caído muy bien, desde que llegó a la casa le tuvo ganas e incluso corrió a esa chica Aurore cuando supo que tuvieron algo. Veo a Audrey con una expresión preocupada, pero la dejaré desahogarse esta noche, pronto la reuniremos con su hija.

Ese par de arpías creyeron que podían engañarme, pero nadie me engaña.

—Buenas noches querida—dijo una conocida y aterciopelada voz, sabía de quién se trataba.

Giré disimuladamente y pude observar a Gabriel Agreste, lucía tan guapo y recto como siempre, pero bien dicen que mientras más serios y malhumorados son más animales en la cama, ya lo he comprobado varias veces.

Besó mi mano con delicadeza y yo sonreí.

—Buenas noches Agreste ¿Como va tu noche?

—Poco interesante, y eso que aún no empieza la subasta.

—Ni te apures por ello, esa se llevará a cabo más tarde.

—¿Ya tienes mi encargo?

—Lista y empaquetada, sólo recuerda nuestro trato.

El asintió. Me encantaba cuando tenía esa cara de ingenuo, es difícil aparentar ceguera cuando lo veo.

—No se me olvida, pero dime ¿Cuándo es la boda de su hija?

Terreno peligroso.

—En diciembre, será en nuestra casa de verano, espero tu asistencia.

—Por supuesto que no querida, no me lo perdería por nada, ya me imagino a los reporteros cubriendo el evento: _"La boda del año y la unión de dos de la más grandes empresas de Canadá" _se venderá como pan caliente.

Mientras más dinero mejor, en realidad tuve mucha suerte de que Kagami estuviera enamorada del hijo de Anarka, hubiera sido penoso tener que obligarla.

—No tengas duda.

Un montón de quejidos, lamentos y chillidos llamaron mi atención. No tuve que voltear para saber que Kagami y Luka habían hecho su entrada triunfal.

Él llevaba un elegante traje blanco con algunos detalles azules, no es mi gusto, pero se veía bien, mientras que mi preciosa hija portaba un hermoso vestido rojo, largo, con un discreto escote de pierna, mangas cortas pero elegantes y su cabello adornado con una preciosas flores a tono, lucía como una reina, como toda una Tsurugi.

Anarka miraba con orgullo a la pareja, todos nuestros conocidos tenían falsas sonrisas, su envidia y coraje podía notarse a kilómetros, sonreí altiva, nada nos haría sombra y con la subasta dentro de un par de horas no habría duda de nuestro triunfo esta noche. Al fin me desharé de la chillona estorbosa, y espero este crecimiento nos de aliados más poderosos, los necesarios para que Wang Fu ya no represente una amenaza.

La música comenzó a sonar y todos se adentraron a la pista, Luka tomó la mano de Kagami y se colocaron en el centro, eran la pareja perfecta, la gente suspiraba y aplaudía mientras él le daba un giro, otro, giro ,otro giro y ¿otro giro? ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Luka? ¡Va a tirar a mi hija! Sé que no debo acercarme enojada porque se supone que no puedo ver, pero allí también me di cuenta que mi estúpido futuro yerno tenía una cara de idiotizado...y no era el único.

Tanto hombres como mujeres tenían reacciones similares, entre estupefacción y furia, traté de no reaccionar tan obviamente por que Gabriel podía darse cuenta, pero el maldito desgraciado estaba con la boca abierta. Aprovechando la distracción de todos finalmente capté lo que estaba mirando.

Y sí.

Llegó la perra endemoniada.

No sé de donde diablos saca esos vestidos tan espectaculares, ni siquiera en Paris he conseguido algo así para Kagami, y ni queriendo se le vería así de bien, su traje era rosa pálido con estampados de flores y un escote de pierna completo, le apretaba como un guante, sumado a sus grandes atributos y su rostro de muñeca poseída, que por mas cubierto que esté lucía arrebatadora. Y como la odiaba por eso.

Esa puta debió haberme hecho asquerosamente rica.

Sin embargo no estaba sola, eso era nuevo y wow...

¡Que compañía!

A su lado un total adonis de cabellos oscuros y mirada seductora, cubriendo su rostro con una especie de máscara gatuna, alto, atractivo, misterioso y con cara de los odio a todos.

Verlo bajar esas escaleras era un espectáculo para los ojos, definitivamente toda mi línea. Se veía tan delicioso que casi olvidé mi enojo por quitarle la atención a Kagami, quién estaba completamente furiosa.

Y es que a las Tsurugi nada nos hace sombra.

—¡Auch!- oí un quejido, aparentemente alguien había recibido un golpe.

—¡Que ordinaria!—dijeron unas mujeres cercanas a nosotros, eran dos de nuestro círculo íntimo.

—¿Quién será su acompañante?—preguntó la rubia de ellas, Odette.

—Ni idea, pero no parece de por aquí—respondió soñadora su hermana Geri

Y en eso tienen razón.

—Recuerden, la cena se servirá a las 10 en punto, de mientras pueden pasar a tomar asiento—dijo por micrófono el ministro Barry Larkins

_Ladybug_ tomó la mano del sensual hombre y lo dirigió a una de las mesas principales, vaya, aparentemente nos toca sentarnos juntas. Qué suerte.

—Sí que ha crecido-susurró Gabriel claramente sorprendido, vaya olvidé que estaba junto a mí.

—¿Quién?

-No te hagas, que las reacciones debieron haberte alertado de su llegada.

—¿Tan buena está?

—Sí pudieras verla...Lástima que venga con alguien- Esto último lo soltó con verdadera amargura.

—¿Con quién está?

—No sé, un hombre cualquiera, talvez su amante de turno.

Envidioso.

—¿Me acompañas a mi lugar?

-Claro, justo estaremos a su lado, compórtate como tu sabes.

—Eso siempre.

Tomé la mano de Gabriel quién me guió hasta nuestra mesa, la mayoría ya ocupaba sus sitios correspondientes por lo que acarreamos algunas furtivas miradas, sobre todo al acercarnos a ese par, Gabriel abrió mi silla y yo me senté, él imitó mi acción.

Ella tenía un rostro radiante, no parecía preocupada por nada más que por provocar a su acompañante. Pasaron unso breves segundos hasta que se dignó a mirarme, siempre tan cordial...que asco.

—Tomoe, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí-habló sin titubear, esa era otra cosa que detestaba de ella, ya no le intimidaba y eso me molestaba.

-La sorpresa es tenerte por aquí a ti Marinette ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Ya sabes, negociando-su tono burlón sería inaudible para el oído no entrenado.

-Me imagino, ¿Algo nuevo?

-Nada fuera de lo común, lo típico.

-Как долго продлится мероприятие? (1)-fue la primera vez que escuché la voz de ese chico tan encantador, sonaba sexy, fría e interesante, a pesar de no entenderlo.

Vi que Gabriel se puso tenso, se notaba que el sujeto no le agradaba para nada.

—Tranquilo, no durará mucho-aseguró con una sonrisa lujuriosa, mordisqueaba su oído—Luego podemos ir a hacer otras cosas más interesantes, Oh disculpa Tomoe, no quise incomodarte...

Perra.

—No hay problema, aunque quisiera conocer al individuo.

Ni creas que caeré en tu jueguito.

—Sí claro— ella rió— El Sérgey Bondarenko, viene de San Petersburgo y es mi nuevo socio. Pasará unas semanas en el país

Así que un sexy ruso, tentador.

* * *

**_Adrien_.**

Cuando Marinette sugirió utilizar mi talento para los idiomas para crear una identidad nueva e indetectable, me pareció lo más acertado. Sobre todo al estar cerca de una persona para la que trabajé por años. Pero ver a mi padre allí mirándome con asco y tan cerca de Tomoe Tsurugi me dió mala espina.

Tuve que fingir que no me afectaba su presencia y aparentar que no pasaba nada, Mari notó de inmediato mi tensión y presionó mi mano para tranquilizarme.

También fue extraño ver a Kagami de nuevo, se veía muy contenta bailando con su prometido hasta que nosotros aparecimos en escena, la hostil y venenosa mirada que le aventó a Mari realmente me desconcertó. Todo este tiempo la había idealizado como un ángel inmaculado, sin malicia, pero esa reacción me indicó que no era así.

Se veía hermosa en ese vestido rojo, acentuaba bien su delgada figura, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, pero aún así no se comparaba a la imponente belleza que traía del brazo.

Debo admitir que mi estómago se revolvió ante estos sentimientos encontrados, ella fue mi amor durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Y no habla francés?— la voz de Tsurugi sonaba un poco extraña.

—Muy poco. Sólo conoce a la perfección su lengua materna y un poco de noruego.

—Que pena.

Las luces sea apagaron, dejando la luz de los enormes candelabros como protagonistas del entorno. Los meseros se acercaron a llenarnos las copas con costoso _champagne_.

—Когда мы собираемся атаковать?(2)—pregunté.—Luego de la cena nos escabullimos—su voz sonaba tan seductora, tan profunda que podía confundirse fácilmente con una propuesta más indecorosa.

Debo reconocer que estoy demasiado nervioso.

De repente sentí una mano tocar mi pierna, al principio creí que era mi catarina traviesa pero me di cuenta que el toque venía de otra dirección.

En el reflejo de la copa que tenía pude observar una pícara sonrisa de Tomoe...tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no sobresaltarme...¿Que mierda estaba haciendo?

—¡Mama!— dijo Kagami llegando de la nada—¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?

Marinette resopló divertida, cosa que la irritó aún más.

—¿De que te estás riendo desgraciada?

—¿Yo?—acató burlona—Sólo me acordaba de algo gracioso.

Couffaine se aceró también, lucía muy nervioso, Marinette lo observó por unos segundos obligándolo a bajar la mirada. La intimidante _Ladybug_ entraba una vez más en juego.

—Mi amor, creo que debemos ir a nuestra mesa, no tardan en servir la entrada.

Kagami no respondió, pero su gélido semblante habló por si solo.

No sabía como sentirme en ese momento, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que sólo era el principio.

* * *

**(1) ¿Cuánto durará el evento?**

**(2) ¿Cuándo atacaremos?**

**Y hasta aquí lo dejo por esta vez ^^ en el próximo capítulo se viene la odisea de nuestro par para obtener información sobre Bridgette. Tomoe parece muy entusiasmada por "Sérgey" caso contrario a Gabriel Agreste. Por otro lado Kagami saltó como la niña caprichosa que realmente es y Luka, simplemente es Luka.**

**Respuesta a los reviews.**

**Brocki: Chloé siempre ha sido tomado por tonta por los Tsurugi-Couffaine, pero no lo es. Le espera mucho al "padre del año" y es verdad que se viene lo más pesado. Pronto veremos más.**

**Manu: El 20 de Agosto subiré el One-Shot Jill x Carlos que me pediste.**

**Licker: No me incomoda, pero no creo subir algo como eso, no es lo mío realmente.**

**Rebeca: Pronto veremos más de Gabriel, tiene mucho más que contar de lo que te imaginas.**

**Azeneth: En efecto, ese niño no nacido acarearrá muchos problemas en el futuro.**

**Sonrais: Lamentablemente así hay personas, es repugnante su forma de ser. Me es difícil escribirlo a veces.**

**Lily: Chloé está atrapada con "el padre del año" y la que le gustaría que fuera su suegra, no son buenas personas.**

**Y bueno,sin más que decir me despido.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima**  
**Xoxo, Maretta.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Maretta: ¡Hola! Aquí ando de vuelta y nerviosa, pero eso es otro asunto. Al fin me entró idea en el cerebro y ttuve tiempo para terminar este capítulo. No olviden cuidarse mucho y lavarse sus manitas :3**

**Agradecimientos a Brocki, Rebeca, Sonrais,Manu, Lily y Licker por sus reviews :D ¡Ya llegamos a más de 100! ❤✌❤**

**En fin, a lo que vamos.**

**Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertenece, sino Ladynoir sería canon.**

* * *

**_Adrien_**_._

—¡Damas y caballeros, en unos momentos comienzo a la gran subasta! Vayan preparando sus chequeras.

De todos los lugares en los que me pude haber imaginado, este sin duda era último en mi lista. Las manos me sudaban a mares, los nervios me consumían; En menos de 15 minutos montones de niños desfilarán ante nuestros ojos y serán vendidos a cada uno de los depravados sexuales que moraban en las cápsulas vecinas.

Me dan tanto asco.

No entiendo como puede existir gente tan cruel y desalmada. Aún así tenía que ofertar para guardar las apariencias; gracias a un muy buen presupuesto otorgado por Mari quién en estos momentos se encontraba recorriendo el enorme recinto en búsqueda de su hermana. Y aunque sé que es una mujer muy fuerte e inteligente, realmente temía que algo le sucediera.

Luego de escaparnos en el segundo actode la gala, logramos escabullirnos a las habitaciones superiores del _Palais De_ _La Lune_, para dar comienzo a nuestro plan uno en el que si no jugábamos bien las cartas no sobreviviríamos esta noche.

Gracias a mi aventura en el _Cielo_, Chat Noir no tuvo problemas en entrar en tan horrible reunión. El rastro de Sérgey había desaparecido y un nuevo individuo con máscara de gato se erigía en su lugar. Fuimos bien recibidos por el mismo flacucho que me atendió en la ocasión anterior, por lo visto le había caído muy bien porque cuando me vio se mostró muy contento y me saludó con mucho respeto; mi catarina había dejado atrás sus galas para transformarse en la irreconocible Elise, una de mis empleadas de mayor confianza. Valga la renundancia.

Yo fui llevado a la cápsula, mientras que Marinette debía esperar en una sala especial. Pero ambos sabíamos que la seguridad estaría concentrada en la sala de subasta.

—¡Llegó el momento que todos esperaban!—la voz del maestro de ceremonias era firme y clara—¡Que entre la mercancía!

Espero que se de prisa.

* * *

_**Marinette**._

El que diga que el mundo no se mueve con dinero es un auténtico idiota, sólo faltaron unos buenos fajos de billetes y promesa de medicinas a su esposo para que una de las mujeres que trabajarían en la limpieza final del lugar me cediera sus ropas y tomara mi sitio en la sala de los rezagados Total nadie había visto el rostro de Elise.

Sabía que debía ser rápida, pues estas masacres duran poco más de una hora. Los lobos aman la carne fresca y la sangre joven los excita como ninguno. Espero que Adrien pueda soportarlo, a mi me tomó mucho tiempo tener el estómago para aguantar a ese montón de enfermos.

También temo que su estado anímico le juegue en contra, no cabe duda que la presencia de su padre lo había dejado sumamente afectado. Lo vi tan mal que pensé  
en abortar la misión, pero mi rubio no me dejó. Antes de bajar de la camioneta me lo había dejado muy claro.

"_—Ya te dije que no, Marinette. Vinimos a buscar a Bridgette y eso es lo que haremos—dicho esto tomó mi rostro y me plantó un corto, pero sonoro beso en los labios—Vamos o se nos hará tarde."_

Sentí mi rostro arder y no pude evitar enojarme, ¿Desde cuando este idiota había ganado tanto poder sobre mí? ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? Sin duda mi yo de hace no mucho tiempo me hubiese dado unos buenos golpes en la cabeza, y obligado a pedirle perdón de rodillas luego de limpiar sus zapatos con mi lengua.

Recordé palabras de Fu acerca de que no todas las personas son iguales, que siempre habrá más buenos que malos Al parecer he encontrado a uno de ellos, vaya giro de argumento.

Unos cortos quejidos retumbaron por el pasillo, regresándome a la realidad. Eran unos cuerpos pequeños cubiertos con unas capas blancas, sin duda era "mercancía" en espera de ser adquirida. Ninguno con las facciones de Bridgette.

Fue duro dejarlos ahí., pero tenía una misión que cumplir. No pasó mucho cuando una mujer -aparentemente la jefa del servicio- me llamó, ella me dijo que debía colocarme en la entrada del portón trasero por si se requería más producto. Yo sólo pude asentir.

Caminé por un amplio pasadizo guiándome de los gritos y llantos. Bajé la cabeza antes de colocarme de donde habían indicado. Como desearía tener una varita mágica y convertir al mundo en un lugar menos inhumano. Pero definitivamente no lo merecemos.

De repente escuché una carcajada, la voz era tan familiar. No era Tomoe Tsurugi, pero si de alguien tan ruin como ella.

Los tacones impetuosos de Anarka Couffaine aparecieron frente a mí, iba a grandes risas con un desconocido en su celular y no reparó en mí; total aquí todos los empleados estaban amenazados y se sentían tan seguros e intocables en sus dominios que nunca pensarían que alguien desobedecería, eso me dio más alas para poder seguirla.

Pasos cortos, silencio total, absoluta discreción, poco a poco me perdía más en el inmenso establecimiento aprovechándome de su enorme distracción. Subió y bajó escalones, hasta llegar a una especie de sala pequeña, ni siquiera tenía puerta.

Permanecí oculta entre las sombras, y gracias al reflejo de una lámpara pude notar que Anarka no estaba sola, a su lado había dos mujeres, una pelirroja de lentes y una castaña de espaldas a mi posición, ambas sorprendentemente jóvenes.

—¿Cómo va la venta?—preguntó la de lentes.  
—¡Mejor de lo esperado!—respondió Anarka—Es más, puede que haya otra reunión dentro de poco.  
—¿Para aliviar el dolor?—dijo la otra mujer con picardía.  
—¿Dolor? ¿De que hablas?—aparentemente la primera chica no tenía idea de nada.  
—Pues ya sabes, por la muerte del espía que envíamos con _Ladybug_, el chico sexy.

¿Qué?¿Muerto? ¿De donde rayos han sacado que Adrien está muerto?

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió enviar a semejante manjar Ana? ¡Eres terrible!  
—Ideas de Tomo-chan, ya saben su ceguera no le permitió apreciarlo como nosotras.

La castaña murmuró con decepción.

—Era muy guapo, verlo morir a manos de _Ladybug_ fue un espectáculo tan poco apetecible.

¿Quién diablos es ella?

—Una razón más para odiarla—objetó Anarka—Tan feliz que hubiera sido conmigo, yo lo hubiera sacado de pobre. Pero el tonto estaba enamorado de Kagami. ¡En serio tenía tan mal gusto! Una niña tan tonta, caprichosa y flacucha, ni carne para agarrar...

—Pero bien que se dió a _Ladybug_—dijo la pelirroja—Al menos tuvo banquete antes de morir.

Y aquí es cuando me arrepiento de no haber cargado hoy con mi revólver.

—Ughh, esa perra...pero bueno pronto daremos el último paso para acabar con ella.  
—¿Te refieres a la hermana?  
—Obvio, querida. Hoy no se pudo quizás, pero Tomo-chan ya la prometió a un comprador muy tentador, será para dentro de dos meses, perfecto para el regalo de boda de nuestros hijos.  
—¿Y se puede saber quién es el afortunado?  
—Eso es privado queridita.  
—Vamos Ana, estamos en confianza. Además yo soy la que realiza las entregas especiales ¿Cómo voy a saber a quién enviar?

Mi respiración amenazaba con delatarme de los nervios mientras esperaba la respuesta...

¡Dilo maldita sea! ¡Dilo!

—Afortunadamente para ti, le gustan los alias. Puedes llamarlo Alex Dumont.

* * *

**_Adrien_**.

Era la tercera botella que derramaba en el piso, pero la tentación de beber hasta perder el conocimiento cada vez me llamaba más. La última compra había sido de 150 mil dólares, una cantidad que pude gastar yo, pero como siempre me acobardé al final.

Había visto suficiente, me contenía para no hacer en escándalo. Tenía ganas de explotar a todos los que estaban al otro lado de mí, hoy definitivamente no fue mi noche. Primero el shock de tener frente a frente al hombre que todo este tiempo me ha despreciado, muy feliz de la vida en una fiesta con Tomoe Tsurugi.

"América es una basura, nunca pondría un pie allí"

Otra mentira contada a mi madre, me pregunto cuantas cosas fueron verdad.

Y también estaba la misión de encontrar a Bridgette, no puedo ni imaginar todo lo que ha tenido que pasar en este sitio. ¿Cómo será? ¿Qué tanto habrá vivido en todo este tiempo? ¿Seguirá con vida? Tal vez este último pensamiento era demasiado cruel, pero nada lejos de la posible realidad, rogaba por que no fuer así, Marinette no lo soportaría.

De pronto las luces del escenario se apagaron y las puertas de las cápsulas se abrieron, al principio pensé que podría ser un desperfecto menor, pero unos gritos provenientes de afuera me indicaron que no era así, me levanté de mi silla y caminé hacía la salida donde me encontré nuevamente con el flacucho, se veía pálido e impactado. Pasé mi mano frente a su rostro tratando de sacarlo de su trance. Me miró unos segundos y exclamó:

—¡_Monseiur_, tiene que irse. Es una emergencia!

Ni tardo ni perezoso escapé de esa habitación, apenas salí y vi un montón de enmascarados reunidos, todos con mirada de incredulidad, no entendía muy bien el asunto hasta que vi pasar dos camillas un cadáver cubierto por una sábanas blanca. Temí lo peor.

Totalmente asustado corrí hacía el salón, donde encontré a mi dulce catarina hecha un mar de llanto. La abracé de inmediato.

—¿Nena que pasó?—ella no respondía, sólo tocaba su vientre como si su vida dependiera de ello, estaba sumamente alterada.—Por favor no me asustes, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Su cara estaba roja, fuera lo que fuera la furia en sus ojos podía verse a kilómetros de distancia.

—Vámonos—fueron sus únicas palabras.

La tomé del brazo y salimos entre el gentío que se había acumulado, traté de caminar lo más rápido posible pero Mari parecía tener los pies de plomo. Las sirenas de las camionetas de la policía alertaron a todos los presentes, acompañados de... ¿Un helicóptero? Aparentemente eran medios de comunicación.

No tuve más remedio que alzar a la princesa en brazos y llevarla a la camioneta. Bajé las luces y salimos por una zona poco visible. Cuando giré a ver como se encontraba me di cuenta que se había desplomado en el asiento.

¿Qué mierda había pasado?

* * *

**Parece que la noticia sobrepasó a Marinette más de lo pensado, ahora ya conoce que su hermana esta viva y a punto de irse con el innombrable. Adrien no estaba preparado para tal atrocidad. Las cosas parecen confusas ahora, pero más tarde tendrán una explicación.**

**Descúbranlo en los próximo capítulos ;)**

**Xoxo, Maretta.**

**P.D: YA MAÑANA ES EL ESPECIAL DE NUEVA YORKKKKKKKKKKKK. 💛❤💛❤💛❤💛**


End file.
